Harry Potter and the Spiral Professor
by Dovahkiin the Imperial
Summary: We all know story of Harry Potter, but what if he gained a new mentor, a new friend. The young wizard's life will be turned upside down, with his new friend's hindsight. Look out Hogwarts the new Spiral Professor is coming and he does not like how his new student is being treated. This is Humor/Drama/Friendship/Family/Adventure Fic Set in GoF and after the game. Will start off slow
1. The Future Professor

A/N: Hey my name is Dovahkiin and this is my first story. You may ask why a crossover that people might not read, well I just thought instead of doing one story idea, I thought that this crossover idea was worth it. Also a little bit more freedom with an OC character.

Set in Goblet of Fire and after the Game. This will start off outside of Hogwarts and will merge slowly with Harry Potter. Expect major deviation from the Canon. Has hints of slash and mpreg in future chapters so please leave if you no like. Also this is a fluff fic mostly so please if you like horror and gore, this is not for you and I will not tolerate anymore reviews saying they hate romance, slash, or fluff.

Also I will not be writing any sex scenes or other things like it, this fic is for the open minded and mature audience. I will not tolerate anymore young children telling me that their mother does not want them to read this fic because it is rated M and has gay people.

Also I will not be writing this fic like everyone else's where they just jump into the Triwizard tournament. If my writing is dull, its because you want to see people get hurt and you're impatient. I am writing a story where it has a possibility for good story detail, if you want to read another crossover where somebody from a different universe participates in the triwizard tournament without being questioned about how and why they are there, then look somewhere else.

I hold no rights to Wizard101 or Harry Potter, the game and Books/Movies are the sole property of Kingsisle Entertainment and J.K. Rowling. I claim no profits and receive no income from this story. This story is purely for viewing pleasure. I am not responsible for any injury caused by this story. Any and all characters are not real people, any similarities to persons living or dead are completely coincidental. It is not my responsibility to police the reader, if you are not suppose to be here then it is the responsibility of the parents to prevent you from viewing this story. This disclaimer applies to all chapters even if they do not restate this disclaimer.

Yes that was all necessary people have sued for less.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Future Professor

Out in the cosmos, between all worlds.

There exist a swirling thread of energy known as the Spiral.

On this spiral sits many worlds, each with their own unique culture and denizens.

In the center of the Spiral, there exist one world, the first world.

In that world sits Bartleby the Grandfather tree. This being was the one who sung the song of creation and brought forth all life, good and bad, to the spiral.

Surrounding the great tree was a city of wizards. This city is known for the great school that sits at the roots of the great tree. This school is known as Ravenwood.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Everything was in order.

Malistare and Morganthe had been defeated, the death schools tree and classroom had been returned, and Bartleby had both of his eyes once again.

Headmaster Merle Ambrose and his companion Gamma were working in the Headmasters office. The Headmaster was finally catching up on his paperwork and Gamma was monitoring the spiral for new students in the next room. All was well in Wizard City.

However whilst filling out an order request form for more cheese for the cafeteria, the Headmaster sensed a shift in the flow of magic.

This alarmed the wise sorcerer and he immediately got up and went to his crystal ball. The Headmaster searched for the disturbance that he had sensed. Finding what it was the Headmaster laughed at his own reaction.

It turns out that the shift was him getting a message from an old friend.

Sensing his partner's distress, Gamma flew into the room worried.

The Headmaster turned to his friend with a wise face and said, "It looks like my old friend Albus Dumbledore has sent us a request."

Gamma replies, "Oh? What did he ask for?"

The Headmaster chuckles and simply replies, "A teacher."

Gamma ruffles his feathers in surprise and says, "But we have no teacher to spare."

The Headmaster turns away and chuckles. He looks out the window, not particularly looking at anything.

He then replies to Gamma, "Actually I do have someone in mind that can come close."

Gamma cocks his head to side in confusion and asks, "Whooooo?"

The Headmaster turns back to Gamma and says, "Why, our most favorite student of course."

Gamma ruffles his feathers in surprise again and says, "Him, really. I do admit that he is qualified, but he has only been with us for four years."

The Headmaster replies, "Ah, but in two of those years he has brought peace to the spiral and has developed beyond any of our students. He was also more adept at dueling and spell casting then all of his seniors when he first arrived. The only times he has lost was when he was training and in the arena. And in those other two years were spent learning and traveling the realms, seeing many things that most adult wizards do not see."

Gamma thinks it over for a bit and replies, "Hmm, good point. However we should talk with the other professors about this."

The Headmaster replies, "Yes, yes I'll call a meeting, but I am confident that he will do good, he is my grandchild after all." He chuckles.

The Headmaster quickly sends out a message to all of the staff members and then sends a message to his grandson to meet them in Bartleby's chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile in the commons as the conversation was taking place.

No one else was aware of the new development and so everybody is going around, doing his or her own adventures.

Except one.

A lone figure lying under a tree along the bank of the pond, shaded from the sun, he sleeps peacefully.

"Oi!" Ok was sleeping peacefully.

The figure opens his eyes and looks at the source of the commotion, and sees an all to familiar annoying face.

Briskly walking towards the figure is none other than Lance Mythwalker, a high level student in the school of Myth.

Lance is known for being a strong dueler and handsome according to some female students, but he is also known for his arrogance and his seemingly apparent dislike for our unknown figure.

"Oi!". "Wake up ya lazy bum, I challenge you to a battle." yells Lance.

The figure stares at Lance with a blank face, or a face that says, "you're an idiot", either one is fine.

Lance sees the look and yells, "Well come on Weaver lets see what you got."

The figure sighs and stands up. The figure known as Weaver sighs again and says, "Really Lance, I know your mad and all, but you can at least use my first name. I mean you have been bugging me for four years now."

The figure smiles and says, "Well. As you seem to not remember, I will tell you again. My name is Adrian Storyweaver, and this time don't forget it."

Lance rolls his eyes at Adrian's words. He replies, "That's it you're so gonna get it."

Adrian rolls his eyes and looks around. He notices a crowd is forming and decides to end this.

"Well now since I would like to go back to sleep it seems that we should wrap up our conversation." Adrian replies with a smile.

Lance glares and says arrogantly "Fine bring it on, you're gonna lose anyway. Then your gonna finally accept that I am the best" and gets into a battle position.

Adrian frowns, not wanting to fight since he might actually lose, an idea pops into his head. He smirks and places one hand behind his back and snaps his fingers while whispering something.

Suddenly Lance is hanging upside down in mid air suspended by his ankle. The crowd starts laughing and Lance flushes red.

Seeing as his friend is now occupied, Adrian uses the distraction to slip away. Adrian walks towards the tunnel leading to the school leaving behind one embarrassed rival and a crowd of laughing spectators.

As he walks to the tunnel he receives the message from the Headmaster telling him to meet him and the staff in Bartleby's chamber, and to come now as it is important.

Adrian smiles and thinks, 'Finally something exciting.'

He quickens his pace and heads towards the Grandfather Tree.

* * *

Now you all must be wondering how our hero is the grandson of the Headmaster. Well I will tell you so listen up.

Years ago after Ambrose founded Ravenwood, he fell in love with a witch from the Clan known as the Storyweavers.

The students of Ravenwood do have normal last names like us, but for those who have obviously different names like Adrian and Lance, they are students who belong to a Clan.

Now the Storyweavers are a very powerful clan and as such, they live in their own piece of land in the same realm as Wizard City. However the clan allows their family members to live wherever they choose.

When Ambrose fell in love he and his wife lived many years together before they had a son. The son took up his father's name.

However Ambrose's wife died in a magical accident when their son was an adult.

The son traveled constantly and had a sense of adventure. His travels led him to Earth, where he fell in love and settled down. His father came occasionally to be apart of his grandchild's life.

Adrian was raised like us till he was 14. He was unaware that his father and grandfather were wizards. Then he was brought to the Ravenwood and told by his grandfather that he was a wizard and battled Malistare's cronies.

The next day he was contacted by the Clan to come and live with them. Adrian refused and they were a little bit sad that he would not.

Adrian was always a kind and perceptive person. He decided that in order to make the Clan happy and be treated equally without his grandfather's reputation, he took up the Clan's name and would only be addressed as Ambrose on earth.

After traveling to all the realms on the spiral except his home, he brought peace to the spiral.

Now at the age of 18 he is about to face his biggest challenge yet. The Wizarding World.

The Wizarding World is also part of Adrian's world and the connection will be explained later.

* * *

A/N: Ok, sorry if your confused with the last part but just treat it as the narrator explaining it. Also for story purposes, for those familiar with the game I will not be writing fighting sequences like how the game is played. Places in the game and book will seem larger to fit certain ideas and I will not follow canon too closely.

Also as people seem to not read past this chapter, so if you are one of these people please leave a review stating what you find wrong. No flames.


	2. Were off to see the wizards

A/N: Thanks guys. I like the reviews, but I'm just glad that people read this. I will not beg you to review. But please do.

Anyways, to clear up something important. Adrian will be referred to as Adrian Ambrose or Professor Ambrose when he gets to Hogwarts as it would be odd to have a name like Storyweaver.

Also this story will be written in a way that will make it seem that I don't like the Harry Potter story. This is wrong. I do love the story except I really just want to poke holes in it and mess it up.

By the way my details from the Harry Potter story will be a mix of book and movie detail. For some reason I remember the book vividly, but the movie starts to replace some parts in my memory. So yeah.

Also I will be moving the Harry Potter verse forward a decade as I want to be able to include some pop culture references.

* * *

Chapter 2: Were off to see the Wizards the wonder Wizards of Ravenwood

After a suspiciously long time in the tunnel, Adrian finally arrived at the school.

He looks up and sighs in happiness.

Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, the place where his life changed into the mess he has today.

He wouldn't trade it for the world.

As he was in his own world for about 20 seconds, Bartleby the Grandfather Tree that stood in the middle of the school, stared at Adrian with laughter in his wise eyes.

Bartleby was happy to see his young friend.

* * *

Adrian and Bartleby have been friends ever since Adrian arrived.

When Adrian was tasked by his grandfather to pour a potion over Bartleby's roots to ease his pain from his missing eye, he stayed and talked to Bartleby for a few hours.

After that, Adrian came to the school constantly. Just to talk to Bartleby and see how he was doing.

After two years of this Bartleby grew to cherish Adrian like a grandson as well and would always teach him magic that nobody knew of.

Now he sees that Adrian is going to make his grandfather worry as he is taking so long to meet him. Shifting his roots a little he addresses Adrian with a deep, slow, booming voice.

"Ah, young friend. You must hurry up. Your grandfather is waiting."

Adrian snaps out of his … what do you call it. Ah, yes revere. He snaps out of his revere and processes what Bartleby said to him.

Smiling he thanks Bartleby and goes inside of Bartleby to talk to his grandfather, promising to talk to him after the meeting.

* * *

As Adrian arrived in the chamber, he was surprised to not only see all of the professors, but the rest of the staff like Diego the Duelmaster, Harold Argelston and Mr. Lincoln as well.

The Headmaster turns to Adrian and smiles.

(ok past this point I will refer to the Headmaster as Ambrose in third point of view since Dumbledore will be referred to as such when he joins in.)

Ambrose calmly gets everybody's attention and addresses Adrian. He refers to Adrian as his grandson as everybody in the room knows of their connection.

"Good afternoon Adrian, I trust that you are well." Ambrose raises an eyebrow in a knowing fashion.

Adrian blushes and tells him about earlier. Ambrose and some of the teachers laugh at the story. Even professor Drake chuckled.

Ambrose quickly returns to a more serious mood, although he does seem a little happier now.

He then says to Adrian, "Well now, I have called you all here today for an important matter. Also we will not be bothered as I have sealed the spiral door for now and asked Bartleby to close the entrance."

As one everybody except Ambrose, turns to look at the doors, finally noticing that they were closed.

Adrian asks Ambrose, "So what's up? Why the sudden secrecy and meeting?"

Ambrose chuckles and replies to everybody, "Well my child, it seems that my old friend Albus Dumbledore wants a new teacher. He wants them to teach his students about the magic of the spiral, and since we have no spare professors I would like to send you."

Adrian widens his eyes in surprise. He blushes and says, "Me. Grandfather, I am good, but I am not that good."

Ambrose smiles and says, "Now Adrian, I know that you are modest, but remember, you were the one who represented us so expertly in Grizzleheim and in Wysteria."

Adrian begins to say, "Yes, but surely I have not mastered most of the magic the professors would surely…"

Here professor Wethersfield interrupts, "You have completed my curriculum and gone far beyond my teachings as well as the teachings from my old mentor, Alzhared. Who you know is the founder of balance magic."

Then professor Greyrose chimes in, "Yes, you have also mastered the school of frost and have used it to defend us against evil."

Professor Falmea then gives her input, "I agree, you have used the flame of my school expertly in times of need."

Professor Balestrom also puts in his two cents, "You would do fine my young pupil. You would have made a great diviner, and you have shown others that the school of storm is not one to take likely."

Professor Wu joins in calmly, "You have used my teachings to the fullest, and have healed others without hesitation."

Dworgyn gives his input as well, "Hee, hee. I have not known you well, but you have fought legions of undead, the greatest of necromancers, and have lain to rest many souls."

Even professor Drake replies with his personal 'I hate you attitude', "Although you are still a dunderhead you have shown an understanding of myth that not even my smartest students have."

Finally Ambrose says, "You are also our only student that knows astral magic."

Adrian is still not convinced. "Well, I'm surely not as knowledgeable enough…"

Harold Argelston snorts and interrupts, "Honestly, you have been in my library for days on end researching. I also get reports from other librarians across the spiral that tell me you have been learning faster than anybody."

Diego also says in his Spanish accent, "Yes my young wizard. You have shown prowess in the arena that I am proud of. You also gave those Pigswick students a spectacular duel during the spiral cup."

Adrian sighs in defeat, knowing that he would not win. "Alright I'll go. But I still think you are all wrong." Adrian says and pouts.

All they do is smirk at his attitude.

* * *

With that done, Ambrose ends the meeting. Allowing the teachers to go back to their classrooms to prepare for their lessons.

Now alone, Ambrose and Adrian talk personally.

Ambrose starts off, "I know that you do not like this, but I have full confidence in you."

Adrian remains downcast and replies, "I know… I just handle change quite well, you know that."

"*sigh* I know, but maybe you will find something that makes it all the worthwhile, something to protect." Replies Ambrose.

"Yeah, maybe." Adrian replies sullenly.

Little do they know there will be someone who Adrian will come to cherish and protect, a young boy with the weight of a world on his shoulders.

* * *

Adrian walks out of the chamber and looks up at Bartleby.

Bartleby can plainly see that Adrian is not in a good mood and tells him that they can talk later, after he thinks for a bit.

Adrian smiles in gratitude and walks to his room in the dorms.

* * *

Adrian arrives in his room and looks around.

Adrian has his own personal tower outside of Wizard City, but he prefers to stay here and be close so that he does not have to travel far. So he uses his tower more for storage.

Looking around he spots his pet owl on his perch.

His owl is called Archimedes. Archimedes like Gamma, can talk and cast magic. He acts like a parent towards Adrian, as his real parents are not there. Archimedes is commonly referred to as Arc and only Adrian calls him that.

Adrian sighs heavily and tells Archimedes about the meeting. Arc replies that he already knows, since Gamma came to inform him.

He lectures Adrian, "You are 18 and this will be a good opportunity for you. You have already completed your education so you might as well do something other than sleeping all day."

Adrian rolls his eyes. Deciding to end the conversation he says, "Yes, yes I'll go."

Adrian knows that he is quite childish, but hey who needs to grow up and become boring, not him.

Deciding to start packing early Adrian gets to making a list of things to take.

* * *

A/N: When looking up the professor's names, I was surprised to see that they were based off of Harry Potter professors, I was actually going to make that comparison in the story.

Ok next chapter we will go into the Harry Potter story.


	3. Over the roots to Hogwarts Castle we go

A/N: Well now, I will finally move the story so that it merges with Harry Potter.

It also occurs to me that I forgot to mention their appearances.

Adrian stands at exactly 6 ft. he has brown eyes and black hair. His looks are the typical pretty boy looks, and his hair is straight and shoulder length it falls in uneven locks. His build is swimmer thin, not to much muscles, but toned. He has tan skin and straight teeth. (Good Dental Hygiene) He is a Sorcerer of Balance and has learned from all the schools of magic.

Archimedes is snow white and has bright golden eyes. He stands at 1 ft and has a wingspan of 3ft.

I have so much inspiration that I am posting the this chapter too, so a double update.

* * *

Chapter 3: Over the roots and through the door to Hogwarts Castle we go

Three days Later

Adrian stands at Bartleby's Spiral Door. Dressed in very decorative robes and holding a very decorative staff in his right hand, he stares at the people who have gathered to see him off. On his left shoulder sits Archimedes, looking tall and regal.

"All in all I look like a prince." Adrian says under his breath. His expression is anything, but happy.

His rival Lance is part of the crowd to see him off. He walks up to Adrian and smirks.

"Ready to rule your highness." Says Lance with a smirk.

Adrian rolls his eyes. Contrary to how it seems at first, Lance is actually Adrian's best friend. Shocking isn't it.

Lance and Adrian have shared many adventures together and constantly fight, like the day before, to better themselves. Lance's mood yesterday was because he is the biggest drama queen ever, of course Adrian wouldn't say that to his face… much.

Adrian snorts and says, "You know it ."

"So why are you dressed like this. I know you're a very eccentric person and all, but this is not like you at all." Stated Lance with a eyebrow raised.

Adrian sighed. "Grandfather wanted me to make a very… dramatic first impression. He wasn't pleased when I told him the last time I was insulted because of my clothes. The Headmistress at Pigswick regrets her words to this day." Answered Adrian.

He looks down at his clothes, glaring at the level of poshness.

His robe was decorated in intricate designs of golden thread on a white silken background, the collar was pulled up high up to chin and opened in the front showing even more underneath. His shirt was white and done in a way that made it look old fashioned and his pants had to many tassels. His shoes were ok, but blindingly white. And to literally top it off he had a top hat that was very tall and very white, with a gold band along the base.

Adrian's eye twitched in annoyance at his state of dress.

At that exact moment, Headmaster Ambrose decided to show up and walked up to Adrian smiling.

"Ah, so you did get the clothes I sent you. Good." Said Ambrose

"Is this really necessary Headmaster, I look like a rich snob." Adrian replied angrily addressing his grandfather in a formal matter as some people here do not know of their relation.

Ambrose frowns and says, "But young wizard, I don't want you receive the same treatment as before when you attended the Spiral Cup."

Adrian rolls his eyes and replies, "Fine, lets at least compromise. I look like something out a children's fairytale." He snaps his fingers and his clothes change into a brown business suit with .maroon trim. Brown shiny shoes, and white gloves.

Ambrose sighs and nods his head in agreement, sad that his grandson did not understand his concern. Although really he did.

"Well now its time for you to go, you don't want to be late. Oh and hand Albus this letter, it should explain the situation for him." Says Ambrose in a casual tone.

Adrian nods and hugs his grandfather, the crowd sighs at the sight, thinking that it's just a friendly hug between teacher and student.

He lets go of his grandfather and turns to Lance. They shake hands. "I'll come bug you sometime, god knows that it's going to be boring without you." Says Lance jokingly.

Turning around he opens the spiral door using the spiral key of earth.

Just as he was about to depart Ambrose calls out, "Oh, young wizard, do pay heed that wandless magic is rare to them, so use your wand or staff as much as possible."

Adrian turns around and nods. He waves to everyone gathered as he and Archimedes disappear into the spiral.

* * *

In the highlands of Scotland a door forms out of thin air. It opens up and out comes Adrian and Archimedes.

He looks around and sees some train tracks on the low lands. His grandfather warned him about this.

Earth had no spiral door of its own, so the key that Adrian used will manifest one where ever he wants it to. However when traveling or coming to earth he does not know where the door will appear, so it will open anywhere.

His grandfather had given him a map, charmed to guide him to Hogwarts.

Nodding to Archimedes, the owl takes off knowing where to go already. It always puzzles Adrian when he thinks about how birds always know where to go.

He snaps his fingers and brings out a broom from his hidden pouch that magically stores items. His stuff will be retrieved later once he is settled in.

Adrian mounts his broom and flies off into the distance.

* * *

When he arrives at gates of Hogwarts, the sun has already gone down, and the stars can be seen clearly.

He walks up to the gates and sees that someone is already there to guide him.

It is none other than professor Flitwick, although Adrian does not know that.

Professor Flitwick looks at Adrian and greets him. "I am Filius Flitwick at your service, you must be the new teacher that Albus requested, yes?"

Adrian replies confidently, "Yes, yes I am."

The professor doesn't seem to think that he looks too young so he opens the gate and leads him inside.

* * *

The walk from the gate to the Headmasters office was impressive.

Adrian could not help gawk at the majesty of the castle. It was a ginormous collection of towers and buildings all connected by ancient stonework.

The magic was abundant, hanging thick in the air. It was so much that Adrian could sense it easily without having to open up his sixth sense.

The inside was just as amazing, halls upon halls of rooms, pathways, and passages, great chambers of giant proportions and magnificent moving stairways always shifting their paths.

And the portraits. Moving and waving to them as they passed. And ghosts floating everywhere.

To say that Adrian was impressed was an understatement.

Finally they had reached the Headmasters office. Adrian was a little bit overwhelmed and professor Flitwick was holding in his laughter at Adrian's obvious expressions of wonder.

As they reached the end of the hall, they stood in front of a stone gargoyle.

Flitwick suddenly squeaked out, "Snow Caps." And the gargoyle hopped to the side and revealed a winding staircase.

As both of them climbed up, they arrived at a sturdy wooden door with a fearsome brass eagle knocker on the front.

"Hem, hem." Went professor Flitwick, gaining Adrian's attention.

Adrian looked down at the professor and asked, "Yes?" raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Professor Flitwick motions to his size and points at the door.

Adrian flushed red in embarrassment and murmured an apology and "Sure no problem." He reached up and knocked with knocker and a "Come in." came from the other side.

Adrian opened the door and let the professor in first and then followed through and closed the door behind him.

As he raises his head to look up he finds himself in front of all of the Hogwarts staff, teacher standing to the right of the Headmaster's desk and others to left.

Adrian stood tall and proud, unafraid of the people before him and he intended to show it.

* * *

(This will now be in the POV of Dumbledore.)

As I just finished talking with Minerva about this year's budget I heard a knock at the door.

I answered with a "Come in." and sat back thinking that it must be Filius with the new teacher.

First Filius came through the door, 'good that means that means that he must have some manners at least.'

However the person that came through after was not the kind of person that he expected to see.

The person was very young and was dressed in a muggle business suit. How strange.

The person stood tall and proud for one so young. I do not know what Ambrose is getting at, but I will find out, but for now, lemon drops are more important and I will see if our new guest is a either a sad person who hates sweets like some people. At this he glances at everybody in the room and looks back before the anyone saw the look. Or a trustworthy person who likes them.

* * *

A/N: Ok that one took a little bit longer, but it's done. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I needed to end the chapter before it got to dry.

Points to those who could spot the Phineas and Ferb reference.


	4. Clash of the Professors

A/N: Hmm. To NightSkyWolves thank you for the good idea. And I am happy that you enjoy this. As thanks I dedicate this triple update to you. Man four chapters in one day, so yeah first publish three updates.

I will be accepting any OC's as maybe future characters. However I must warn you that if you submit them, they will be subject to minor changes and be under my mercy, as I will use them to fit the story. So please do not submit an OC that you will be attached to and be mad about them being changed or not being written to your specifications. If you want to do so I have posted an RPG for you to have fun with.

Please submit all OC's into my forum thread labeled OC Submission and follow the instructions.

For my friends that I play RPG with, please do not submit your current OC's for the story. They are excellent Role-play characters, but I do not want to mess them up in anyway. They are too well written for me to take charge of and they seem to close to your real self for me to mess with. Please submit new OC's and leave a lot of room for me to interpret

This is not a promise. I retain the right to not write in new OC's at all.

You can submit to me if you want me to make a short story about your OC, but that is it.

Ugh, I know I'm going to regret posting this notice.

* * *

Chapter 4: Clash of the Professors

(Back to third POV)

As Adrian stared at the staff of Hogwarts, the Headmaster looked at him with a twinkle in his eye.

Adrian knew immediately what the Headmaster was planning and went along with it.

As they stood there in silence, Adrian wondered where Archimedes went. 'Probably scouting the area.' Thought Adrian.

Finally the awkward silence was broken. The Headmaster stood up and says, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am to assume that you are my requested teacher. May offer you a Lemon Drop." The Headmaster finishes by holding out a bowl of the sweet treat.

Adrian smirks, which does not go unnoticed. He replies, "Why thank you sir." He strides forward and takes an offered treat.

Not yet eating it, he continues to say, "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Adrian Ambrose and on behalf of my Grandfather and Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, I am here to fulfill your request."

Adrian takes out the envelope from before and hands it to Dumbledore. Adrian explains, "Headmaster Ambrose sends this note to inform you of my presence."

Dumbledore takes the envelope; subtly he scans for jinxes and curses. He sees the official seal of Ravenwood and opens the letter.

He reads the letter for a minute and breaks out laughing, startling his staff.

"Ah my old friend is just as funny as always. I am now aware of the situation and let me be the first to welcome you as the new Spiral Magic Professor." Says Dumbledore with a smile.

Here professor McGonagall interrupts, "Surely you are joking Albus, this person is too young to be a professor." She points at Adrian.

Then professor Snape gives his two cents, "I must agree with Minerva Headmaster, surely you can see he is not qualified for the job. He probably doesn't even know the most basic spells."

Adrian unsurprisingly glared at them, offended by their words, but what was surprising, well to everybody else, was Dumbledore's reaction.

Dumbledore took on an angered expression and icily said, "Minerva, I am quite capable in judging a person for myself, thank you very much. And Severus, not only have you questioned my judgment, but also you have insulted not only our guest, but my friend as well. This man has done things that we can only imagine and seen things that we have never dreamed of. He is fully qualified to teach here and comes highly recommended."

Everyone was startled at this controlled outburst and display of uncharacterized behavior. Adrian's grandfather told him of how close he and Dumbledore are and that even Dumbledore would lose his patience if you insulted the people that he cherishes.

Dumbledore quickly returns to his previous mood, but you could still see that he was slightly simmering beneath his smile.

"So let me tell you of how I would like for you to teach the students." Says Dumbledore, speaking as if he didn't just chew out two of his teachers.

He continues to say, "I would like you to teach them however you see fit and I give you full control of the curriculum. Is there any materials that the students will need to bring to class."

Adrian just smiles at the Headmasters smooth transition back into the conversation. He replies, "No, no. I will provide anything that the students will need. I have already made a detailed plan of how I will teach." He hands Dumbledore a piece of paper.

Dumbledore reads through the plan and smiles. He then tells Adrian, "I fully agree with your plan."

He then explains to Adrian about the class. "I have already notified the appropriate students about the new class. You will only be teaching fourth year students and above. As your class is not ministry regulated I will allow you free reign of teaching. You are allowed to give detentions, take and give points and over rule any prefects and the Head couples decisions and any students that you allow to remain outside after curfew must always be in your presence lest they get into trouble. Your class will be one hour long and will be given two times a week. Your classes will be taught to fourth years in the morning and higher years in ascending order as the day progresses."

He pauses to make sure that Adrian got it all. Adrian nods for him to continue.

He continues to say, "Your class will be held on the fifth floor and your rooms and office are behind it. Please do not let any students get harmed too much and do not teach them anything dangerous. Any questions?" He finishes by introducing the staff and placing a lemon drop into his mouth.

Adrian just chuckles at the Headmasters antics and looks at the staff members. They seem to be afraid of being yelled at if they interrupt, although Snape seems to be holding back his anger and is starting to look like he swallowed a lemon.

Thinking for a moment Adrian asks, "Is there any thing important happening that I must be aware of? Also you seem to be missing a teacher."

Dumbledore thinks for a bit and sucks on the sweet in his mouth. He then realizes that there are something's that Adrian can help with and should know.

"Ah yes." Responds Dumbledore. "Our Defense professor will arrive late as he is traveling from a far. Also Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament a very dangerous tournament and I will need your help to ensure some measure of safety. Also there is a student that I must visit soon, and I would like to introduce you to him."

Adrian smirks and says in a knowing tone, "Interesting, I will gladly help with the tournament. But isn't wrong to show favoritism, Headmaster. Hmm."

Dumbledore just chuckles and says, "I will admit I do favor him a bit, he is like a grandson to me."

The teachers appear shocked at the statement. Apparently they know whom he is talking about. Professor McGonagall just pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. Snape just scoffs at the statement knowing that he was right all along.

Adrian understands all to well, what is going on. He smiles and nods his head.

"I understand, all teachers hold a student close to their heart." He looks pointedly at the staff members and they all look away in embarrassment. Even Snape glances to the side to avoid eye contact. "I will come with you, I want to see this person for myself."

The Headmaster chuckles and decides to end the meeting. "I believe that is all for now, I will let you all get settled in and I will meet you here in three days to meet the student."

One by one they all get ready to leave. Adrian heads to the door first, and as he leaves he calls out, "Thanks for the information Uncle Albus." He exits while laughing loudly.

Back in the office all of the staff members are left stunned at the statement. Except for Dumbledore, who just chuckles at their expressions.

* * *

As he heads to his new rooms, he passes through a hall with open arches.

Archimedes flies in through one of the openings and lands on Adrian's shoulder.

Adrian addresses him without turning his head and continues to keep on walking.

"So, where have you been my fine feathered friend." He asks.

"Oh, you know, scouting the area, looking through the forest." Replies Archimedes.

"Hmm." Adrian hums in understanding and continues to say, "Yes, I believe that there will be much things for us to do. We have a lot ahead of us."

Archimedes just chirps in acknowledgement.

They walk down the torch lit halls of Hogwarts, heading for a good nights rest.

Little do they know, Adrian will find himself with a new responsibility in just a few days.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. Too much chuckling, my writing skills aren't perfect yet.

You all probably know who the student is and which student Snape favors already.

Also Adrian calling Dumbledore Uncle Albus will be explained in the next chapter.

There will not be any bashing except to already evil characters.

Also I'm a little sad that people are not reading past the first chapter.

**Warning**

**I will heavily deviate from canon and there will be major changes in the story that you may not agree with. I will be changing some major story points to fit my idea of how Goblet of Fire would play out with my OC. I do not care if you don't like that I will change certain ideas, it is fanfiction, and we all change the story to fit our ideas. Some major characters will be altered and their personalities will definitely not be the same. i.e. like how some people make the Weasley's evil or Harry becomes totally needy. Major OOC will happen like enemies becoming friends sort of OOCness.**


	5. Waiting in Sorrow

**Warning Please Read A/N**

A/N: Ok so this chapter is going to turn down a more serious path and it has Harry Potter in it. So yeah good and bad.

Some content may be unsuitable for minors. I must remind the readers that I hold no rights to Wizard101 and Harry Potter. Adrian is my character and is my sole property. I also must declare that I will not be held responsible for anything that a child does in response to this story. It is the responsibility of the parent to monitor what their child reads. I am in no way legally responsible for any damage done to anybody. Any relation too persons living or deceased is completely coincidental and purely for nonprofit .

I might have to change the rating, but I will try all that I can to keep all content suitable for minors.

Ok I said that I would not ask or beg for reviews in the first chapter, but now I seriously need some input, so please give me some ideas. I mean I must be doing something wrong if nobody reads past the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Waiting in sorrow (What. I ran out of joke titles ok. Jeez)

After the meeting, Adrian became excited. He was anxious to meet the student that captured his uncle's eye.

During the three days Adrian did many things. He planned, he decorated, and he thought.

Also after settling in, he changed his clothing style to reflect his status as a practioneer of balance. His clothes consisted of a primary robe that looked like a monks robe; it covered everything below the neck and hid his feet. Covering the first robe was a coat that was buttoned at the chest, but opened up past the waist to show the primary robe covering his feet. Finally he added on a cape; the cape was big enough to hide his entire body when pulled close, and it was long enough to reach the floor. Finishing off the ensemble was a traditional wizard hat that looked as if the point was folded to make scrunched up pattern. All of his clothes were done in brown with a maroon trim; the colors of his school of magic.

* * *

On the first day after his arrival Adrian walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. The hall was very big, but since it was summer it was also very empty. He did not know why, but seeing the empty hall made him sad a little.

As he walked up to the teacher's table, he noticed that all of the teachers were there, even the divination professor. All of the professors were giving various looks, but they all had a hint of curiosity.

'Bwahaha. Less than a day here and I have already made everyone flabbergasted.' Adrian thought mischievously as he sat down in the only seat available. Right next to the Headmaster.

Adrian smirked at the arrangement knowing without a doubt that his uncle set this up.

As he sat he noticed that everyone was trying to sneak glances at him as they ate. Knowing the cause of the looks, he decided to quench their curiosity.

Adrian decided to be blunt about the matter. So while focusing on making his plate he clearly said to everyone, "I know that you're all wondering about what I said last night."

They all chocked on their food as he said this, well everyone but Dumbledore. They also blushed and stared at him.

Adrian sighed and thought, 'Maybe that was a little too blunt, oh well, what's done is done.'

Seeing as he had their attention he addressed what was on their minds, "The Headmaster is not really my uncle, we are not related by blood. I have known him since I was young and have referred to him as my granduncle as he is my grandfather's friend."

As he finished his explanation the professors visibly relaxed and some had even smiles, obviously getting the humor of the prank.

The Headmaster however, appeared unaffected and calm as he ate his breakfast slowly. However, as a Sorcerer of the School of Balance he knew all to well that appearances could be deceiving and since he knew his uncle well, he could plainly see that he was holding in his laughter.

Later that day Adrian spent his time setting up his classroom, aiming to mystify and confuse his new students. He hopes that they will like his class, after all as an 18 year old, he aims to be the cool teacher.

He spent the rest of his day getting his rooms in order and crafting all of the necessary tools that the students will need. He also quickly opened a spiral door to get his things from his tower, things that he would need for classes.

* * *

The second day, Adrian decided to mingle with the professors and staff members.

Not much can be said of the encounters. Most of the professors were of course welcoming and eager to explain their field of magic. While others were quite short with him, *cough Snape cough*.

He was surprised to see that some of them reminded him of his own mentors and that filled him with a sense of familiarity, which is good as he is still adjusting to his new life.

His favorite teacher by far was professor Hagrid or just Hagrid as he insisted.

While Adrian could see the danger in Hagrid's creatures, he actually somewhat shared his sentiments and thought that all the creatures were cute in their own way, even the blast-ended Skrewts.

Adrian also found professor sprout to be a well knowledgeable person. She had such amazing plants in her greenhouse.

Adrian was quite surprised to learn that not many students were interested in Herbology. The professor seemed a little down as she admitted this.

So in order to cheer her up, Adrian handed her seeds of plants that were grown in Ravenwood and a guide to teach her how to grow them.

When she received the gift she was overjoyed and thanked him profusely.

Adrian was unsurprised to find that she was the Head of Hufflepuff and so he told her that when he first learned of magic, the Headmaster brought him the sorting hat and he was sorted into Hufflepuff. He was proud to be a badger and he told her that badgers were ferocious predators and were not to be trifled with. She seemed to smirk at this information.

Adrian wanted to show professor McGonagall his moon magic, but she was unfortunately too busy.

Snape was short with him, but he seemed to warm up when Adrian told him of how he saw potions as great power, bottled up and artfully condensed into liquid form.

Adrian gave professor Snape one of his potions and asked if he could recreate it as it is very precious and useful. He handed him the list of ingredients and brewing instructions. He was sent off quickly after, but the professor did not seem to sneer at him as he left

Although Hagrid is his favorite professor, professor Flitwick was just as awesome.

They shared many tales of their battles and Adrian even got the professor to show him some moves and the tiny professor even gave him a crash course in dueling.

The other teachers were ok, although they seemed to drone on about their subjects.

Professor Sinistra was interesting and was helpful in her knowledge of the stars.

Professor Trelawney was… interesting to say the least. In the good name of all diviners of the school of storm, Adrian made a promise to teach her about real divination.

He met with all of the staff, but they rest were very busy and were not up to meeting him fully.

* * *

On the third day Adrian spent his day thinking.

Earlier he had pulled out some of his divination equipment, specifically his Tarot and Oracle cards. The Tarot cards would draw from the universes negative energy and would tell him of bad omens, while the Oracle cards would draw from the positive energy and tell him of good omens.

From both decks he drew three cards.

From the Tarot deck the cards told him:

That tomorrow would bring pain, but not for him.

That his rage will consume him briefly.

That someone innocent is in pain today.

From the Oracle deck the cards told him:

That he would save a pure soul.

That he would find a new person to protect.

That all would be well in the end.

This information worried him and filled him with hope. Adrian prided himself on being level-headed in all situations, so he rarely lets himself go wild. His worry then turned to fear.

Adrian knew that the only thing that would make him go berserk was his greatest fear. Child Abuse.

Adrian lived a happy life with a happy family, but when growing up his best friend was abused. Adrian did all he could to help, but he would never forget image of his friend as they carried him away in a body bag. He had nightmares for years before going to Ravenwood. Yet his fear had turned to rage.

Even the Spiral was not immune to the ailments of humanity. Adrian found that many children suffered for nothing and so Adrian gained the reputation of a bloody beast; if he ever found someone being abused the perpetrators would have a slim chance of living.

As he sat in his office and simmered at the thought of a suffering child, the thought of what the oracle cards told him, soothed him a bit.

He would find this person and he would save them. He would make sure to try and erase the pain that they have felt.

As the day went on Adrian prepared for the visit tomorrow.

His uncle told him that they would be visiting a nonmagical neighborhood, so Adrian decided to wear a suit again. He would make himself look professional as possible.

As the sun set on the third day, Adrian turned in early so that he may get a head start on tomorrow.

Before he fell asleep, he prayed that whoever he was to rescue, was to be alright until he got to them. And he vowed that whoever hurt that person would pay dearly.

* * *

(Now we go to Harry Potter, You guys are going to hate me for this.)

As Adrian fell asleep another was wide awake.

In the town of Little Whinging in Surrey, London. On the street of Privet Drive, was a house, the fourth house on the street.

In this house was a family of three. An excessively overweight whale of a man, a baby whale of son, and a horse like women. All of these people were asleep in their beds. But our focus is not on them, no. Our focus lies on a room in the house. A room that has too many locks and a cat-flap.

Down the hall we find the door to this room.

This room is not special, what is special is the boy inside the room.

Sitting on his bed with the lights turned off, sat one powerful boy.

The room was bathed in moonlight and the boy was clearly illuminated by the beautiful glow.

The boy would have looked very handsome in the light, but bruises and blood marred his face.

The boy's name was Harry James Potter. A powerful wizard in the making. Famous throughout the wizarding world.

But here he is powerless, beaten and starved.

Young Harry's relatives had never liked him as they should. But when he came home from his third year of Hogwarts, his possessions were immediately locked away and he was then put to work as nothing more than a slave.

His summer started off as normal, the insults, the hate, and the neglect were normal to our young wizard, but as the days passed his uncle grew more and more violent.

Even Harry's mean aunt and cousin were horrified at his new treatment, but all they could do was stand back in horror as it happened.

They tried to help them the best they could, but his uncle was relentless and Harry grew more and more weary as the days passed.

Harry looked to his faithful companion Hedwig. She looked at him with sad eyes. She was sad that she could do nothing for her chick.

Harry looked out of the window and stared at the moon. Even the moon seemed sad as it shined it's light onto the boy.

Harry closed his eyes and wished. He wished for someone to come and save him, for someone to love him.

As he drifted off to sleep, young Harry did not know that his wish would soon come true, but he would still face a little bit more pain before he gets his desire.

* * *

A/N: See I told you that you would hate me. Poor Harry. T-T

Do not worry though. I am firm believer in Karma and everybody will get what they deserve.

Also if I have mistakes, please message me if I have not corrected them.

Also, although I write to write and I am happy that you at least read the story. It greatly helps to get feedback. I am a novice writer, I want to get better to write better stories.


	6. In where Adrian meets the Boy-Who-Lived

**Warning Please Read A/N.**

A/N: This chapter contains minor scenes of abuse please read with parental discretion

In other news this maybe the last update for the week. School is picking up again and I am really going to have to focus. I do have a lot of free time so cross your fingers.

Now about the chapter. I am finally moving it to where the two main characters meet and you will finally see how I intend to insert my OC into the original story.

Just a foreword. My OC has plenty of common sense and so he will be commenting on major plot holes in the original story. This is why I labeled the story as Humor. I love the Harry Potter story and all, but we all know there are a lot of things that can be avoided with common sense.

Also I have been obsessively monitoring this story's viewing traffic, yes I'm that kind of person, and I noticed that out of the hundred of views I get, only 47 people actually visit this story. And less than 20 twenty read past the first chapter. For those who read this far, please tell me what I have done wrong so that I can fix it.

Also I would just like to say thank you to those who actually read this story. And I dedicate this work to NightSkyWolves as he is the only one who reviews and helps me.

Also please never be afraid to get an account on this site. I got this one to originally only write reviews and messages.

On to the story. Oh and by the way, the chapter takes place on a Saturday. Its three weeks into their nine-week summer vacation and it is July… (calculates the math in my head) 21st.

* * *

Chapter 6: In where Adrian meets the Boy-Who-Lived

The next day finally came.

Adrian woke up early as intended and set himself to making sure that he was the picture of professionalism. He put on a black business suit and a maroon tie.

As he was getting dressed, he remembered that his uncle told him that they were going to a nonmagical neighborhood. He also remembered that his grandfather told him that these wizards aren't used to wandless magic.

So in order for him to defend himself, without freaking people out, he slipped a wand into the inside pocket of his suit's jacket. He also clipped his deck of spell summons onto his belt and covered it with his jacket.

When he finally got ready he made his way out of his rooms and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Before he leaves he turns to Archimedes, who is sitting on his perch in the bedroom. He tells him a quick good morning and that he will be back in the afternoon.

* * *

Feeling lazy and curious, Adrian wanted to see if he could teleport inside of the castle. His form of teleportation is fundamentally different, so he wanted to see if he had a way to sneak around.

Focusing his magic he disappeared in a flash of light and balance symbols.

Not wanting to startle anybody, he appeared just outside of the Great Hall behind the open doors.

As he appeared in another flash he was bent over panting. He did not expect to feel such pressure when traveling. It usually felt like nothing at all. He guessed that the wards might be what had affected his spell.

He wiped his forehead and noticed that he was now covered in sweat. Making a disgusted face we snapped his fingers softly and he was back to way he was before he teleported.

Nodding at his appearance he walked into the Great Hall and strode up to the table. Over the past three days it seems that he had a permanent place on the left of the Headmasters chair.

As he sat down to eat professor sprout asked him about why he was dressed like a muggle.

He responded, "Well as the Headmaster and I are going to visit a student who lives in a nonmagical neighborhood. I thought it would be best to draw as little attention as possible."

The professor nodded in understanding and went back to her meal.

The morning past in peace. Adrian engaged professor Flitwick in a conversation on dueling and asked his uncle when there were going to leave. The Headmaster told him that they were going at ten.

* * *

When ten came around, Adrian was standing in the Headmasters office alone with Dumbledore.

The Headmaster told him, "We will be taking a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron and the apparating to a alley near our destination. We will then take a portkey directly back, alright."

Adrian nodded and responded, "So this student. Tell me about him."

The Headmaster smiled and answered, "Well my boy. His name is Harry Potter and he has been staying with his muggle relatives. I have decided that I should visit him outside of school for once, and check on him personally. He's like a grandson to me, just like you."

Adrian now understood why his uncle was so interested in his student. Adrian's grandfather told him of how close his uncle was with the Potter's and that he felt guilty for their deaths. Adrian smiled in understanding and gave his uncle a hug.

Dumbledore was at first surprised by the hug, but he quickly returned it. He was happy that someone understood his feelings.

They quickly ended the show of affection and the Headmaster grabbed the portkey. It was an old shoe. Adrian assumed that this meant that it was disposable.

Dumbledore told Adrian to grab a hold of the item and he pulled out his wand and tapped it against the shoe.

* * *

Adrian felt a rush of magic before he suddenly felt like something had hooked his navel and tugged him harshly.

It was over before he knew it and they had arrived in a dusty room. Not wanting to stay long the Headmaster quickly grabbed Adrian's arm and apparated to a dank alley.

Adrian stumbled and felt a little sick. You could see that his face was a little green.

He swallowed down his bile and glared at his uncle. The Headmaster saw the look and chuckled.

Adrian huffed and turned away pouting. The Headmaster only shook his head and started walking.

As the Headmaster left Adrian slightly behind, he quickly saw that his uncle was already on the move and so he took off briskly and jogged to catch up.

As they walked down Privet Drive, Adrian saw the name on a sign, he noticed that the houses all looked eerily the same. Adrian shuddered at how creepy it was.

Adrian walked stiffly so that he would could maintain a sense of comfort and not be embarrassed as he could feel the residents watching them from behind their lace curtains.

* * *

When they finally reached the fourth house on the street Adrian plastered on a fake smile to act like he wasn't creeped out at all.

As they reached the door, Adrian reached out and knocked politely. Moments later the door opened to a thin lady.

She looked at me questionably and then looked at the Headmaster. When she looked at him she jumped in surprise and quickly ushered them in.

As she closed the door she turns to them with tears in her eyes and said, "Quickly you must stop him." She points up the stairs.

Both of the wizards turn their attention to the second floor and heard faint yelling and screeching.

The first to react was Dumbledore. He moved far to quickly for a man his age, but nonetheless he rushes up the stairs Adrian close behind.

As they reach an open door, they stare inside in horror. Before them is a disgustingly whale of a man, beating a young boy with a belt. An owl screeches in the corner in anger, locked in its cage.

The first to react is Adrian, who whips out his wand and blasted the man off of the boy.

He quickly rushes to the boy's side to check on him. He sees how badly the boy is injured and checks his pulse. He sighs in relief as he feels that it is there and he is not in immediate danger.

Adrian quickly turns towards the monster that did this and he rushes forward intending on murdering him.

The Headmaster stops him with difficulty and holds him back.

A whimper escapes the boy's lips and Adrian snaps out of his haze and quickly rushes back to his side. He points his wand at the owl's cage and unlocks it, setting it free. He then quickly gathers the boy up into his arms as the owl lands on his shoulder. He then sends the Headmaster a silent message with his eyes and quickly transports away back to Hogwarts with the injured boy and his owl.

As Adrian leaves with Harry, Dumbledore let's his seemingly calm mask crumble and a look of rage makes its way onto his face.

Downstairs Petunia sits with her son by her side. She had already called the cops.

She waits patiently for the Headmaster to be done with her soon to be ex-husband. She has already filed for divorce.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts Adrian arrives in a flash outside of the Hospital Wing. This time he adjusted his magic to protect him and the boy and his owl from harm.

The owl takes off and hovers above.

He silently uses his magic to open the doors and yells for the nurse.

She walks out of her office with an enraged expression that quickly turns to horror at the state of the person in Adrian's arms.

She quickly ushers him to place him on a bed and she gets to work.

She tries to force Adrian out of the room, but he quickly explains that he can help.

With a exasperated huff she agrees and she turns back to her work.

As she finishes bringing Harry out of the critical zone, Adrian stops her and says to her that it is his turn. Pulling out his wand he draws the rune for life magic and pours his magic into it. The rune does not fade as it usually would. Adrian is casting a healing spell to convert his power into life magic to heal Harry steadily.

Adrian maintains the rune and green energy starts to cover Harry. Madame Promfey stands back in awe at the display of life magic.

After a five minutes of this Adrian stops to examine his work. Harry is now free of bruises and scars except his trademark lighting bolt scar. Adrian fleetingly places the information in the back of his mind and focuses on examining the boy for any signs of injuries that he did not heal. Satisfied by the results he stands back and motions the matron to check for herself.

Shaking herself out of her stupor she quickly casts a diagnostic spell and says that he is fully healed. She is shocked by how he is fully healed of the damage. Her methods would take at least a week to get rid of those scars and at least a day to mend those bones.

Adrian chuckles at her dumfounded expression and pulls a chair to sit next to the bed. Hedwig lands on his shoulder and sits quietly with him.

Adrian sits down and waits for the boy to wake up. As he sits he remembers his silent vow last night and now he makes a new one. He would watch over the boy and take him under his wing. He will never allow him to experience that type of trauma ever again. He will give the boy a family and love, his own if need be.

* * *

A/N: Ok there we go. Yeah yeah I'm a horrible person.

The next chapter will focus on the two bonding and becoming close.

So stick around and see what happens next.

I also forgot to think about the schedule.

Adrian will teach fourth years as their first class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fifth years have him as their second class, sixth years have him as their fourth after lunch and seventh years have him as their fifth course. Everybody has five classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; three classes in the morning and two in the afternoon. On Tuesday and Thursday fourth years and above have six classes; three in the morning and three in the afternoon. Third years and below have five classes everyday because Adrian will not be teaching them.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but please review.


	7. Reluctance and Acceptance

A/N Ok now I'm kind of losing hope for this story. I'm a little depressed by the statistics. People are not reviewing, they are not reading past chapter one, and they are not telling me why. I'm more concerned about the whole not following the story issue. I know that I keep on mentioning it and I really didn't expect anybody to even find this story, but there is a good number of people tuning in to the story, but they lose interest after reading one chapter. Maybe I should just keep posting and end the story soon, I don't know.

Self-pity aside, this chapter will start off with Harry's POV from last chapter.

Also as I wrote this chapter I was listening to Hedwig's theme. I cried when she died. She inspired me to create Archimedes.

Some details do not match up with the last chapter so just go with it.

Major fluff ahead not the romantic kind, but the parent/son kind.

For those who have come his far, let me be clear on Adrian's personality. He is someone who values being calm and collected. However he does have his own anger issues and triggers. He likes to plainly show his emotions and he is a nurturer, meaning he mothers people even though he's a guy. He doesn't care that people see his actions as feminine or unmanly, he loves to take care of people just the same. He likes to leave people confused with random acts of behavior and has a strong sense of right and wrong, hence the whole game and helping everyone he comes across.

Harry will be OOC and a little childish. I believe that Adrian will bring out this side of Harry by treating him with family love and respect.

To NightSkyWolves, sorry about the gender mix up. I just call anyone who I respect by the title sir as in like a sir. No offense, sorry. Also as you're probably my only reader, besides Lady Cocoa, I will try and update as fast as I can to thank you.

To Lady Cocoa, sorry about not mentioning you. Thank you for reviewing first, I just thought you stopped reading. I was just being stupid. Consider this update my apology.

Also I noticed I use the word As a lot. Ugh I already have a bad habit.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: Reluctance and Acceptance

(Harry's POV from CH 6 for those who do not read the author notes.)

When I woke up from a surprisingly good night sleep I felt that today was going to be monumental and things were going to change.

As I shook the sleep from my eyes, I cringed in pain and grasped my arm. It looks like it was still bruised from yesterday.

I sighed and stood up slowly minding my injuries and walked to Hedwig's cage and woke her up.

I said to her, "Morning girl. How was your night. You sleep as well as I did."

Hedwig chirped happily. Her chick finally got some peace for once.

As I petted Hedwig, I heard the sound of locks being opened and turned to find my aunt standing in the doorway with a sad expression.

She motions with her head to follow and I leave the room, closing the door behind me.

It is early in the morning and my aunt had made some food for me before her husband got up.

She changed and became kinder to me, probably out of guilt, but it was better for all of us.

As I quickly inhaled my food so that if uncle Vernon came down early he would not know that I was eating.

When I finished my food I quickly did the dishes and got to work on the chores that uncle Vernon gave me. Aunt Petunia stopped giving me chores so that I would not strain my injuries too much.

As the morning past I went out side to mow the lawn with an old push lawn mower. Uncle Vernon did not want me to have an easy time doing this so he never bought one with a motor.

While I was mowing the lawn I suddenly heard a shout from inside. The backdoor opened and out came my uncle, looking mad as ever.

He quickly grabbed my hair and dragged me inside. I knew what was coming next.

He dragged me up the stairs and threw me into my room. Hedwig started screeching at my treatment.

Vernon started to beat me with his fist, yelling at me that it was my fault that he lost out on a deal for his company and that I was a freak. After awhile he switched to his belt.

As I started to lose consciousness, the beating stopped. I tried to look up and see what happened, but I had no strength left in me.

I felt a warm set of hands checking my body and heard a sigh of relief before the person snarled and charged at what I guess was my uncle.

I try once more to move my body, but all I got was pain and I let out a whimper. Suddenly those warm hands were back. I hear Hedwig's wings flapping and suddenly I feel the man pick me up, I was sure it was a man for no woman could have such a flat chest. I felt safe in his arms and I shifted myself to lean in closer.

I suddenly feel a rush of magic and then I hear shouting.

The man walked a short distance with me in his arms and then I felt the cool sheets of a bed on my back.

I hear hurried voices and then I felt my pain start to lessen a little. The soothing touch of magic suddenly stops and is soon replaced with an even greater amount of energy.

I could feel my body mending itself and the pain disappearing. Suddenly the warm hands are back and they soothingly check my body for injury. How I know this I will never know.

When the hands disappear I hear the tell tale sound of Madame Pomfrey's shoes and a chuckle.

As I finally start to drift off I feel the man from before sit close to my side. I drift off feeling safe.

* * *

(Back to third POV)

As Adrian sat by Harry's side, Madame Pomfrey told him the boy's name, he started to drift off. Hedwig had taken off a while ago to hunt and the matron had retreated to her office.

When he started to close his eyes Harry started to stir. Adrian quickly snapped awake and turned his attention to the small boy. Adrian was sadden to learn that Harry was 14 yet he looked like a twelve year old. (Now do you see my total divergence from canon.)

Adrian quickly sat up straighter and waited for the boy to wake up.

Harry drowsily opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Adrian. As Harry stared at him Adrian smiled warmly and reached forward to soothe the young wizard.

Apparently Harry was still not all there as he leaned into the touch and sort of rubbed his head against the hand. Adrian chuckled and allowed the young wizard to indulge himself.

Harry cracked open his eyes and stared at Adrian and asked in a slurred voice, "Who're you?" (I don't know how to write dialogue to make Harry sound sleepy I'll try my best.)

Adrian chuckled and continued to soothe the boy by playing with his hair. He replied, "I'm Adrian. Who are you?" The question was asked to humor the boy.

Harry replies sleepily, "…m 'arry. Your hand izzz warmz."

Adrian chuckles again. He knows that the kid would be embarrassed at what he is doing, but Adrian could not help but feel like they both needed this.

Adrian asks him, "So Harry how do you feel?"

"…m 'ine, you make me 'eel safe." Harry replies still half asleep.

Adrian blushes a little at the compliment. Deciding to let the boy sleep some more, he tried to put him back to sleep.

As Adrian tried to put Harry to sleep, Harry whined in protest, not wanting to go back to sleep.

Adrian smirked at the behavior and decided to totally embarrass the boy later with this information. He then got a brilliant idea to put Harry to sleep. If he was going to act like a young child then maybe he would respond to a young child's approach.

Adrian started to sing a lullaby.

"Don't be weepy sleepy puppies.

Slip your slippers on your footies.

In the morning you'll get goodies.

Puppy hats and puppy hoodies.

No stripes or polk-a-dots.

Heather gray and feather soft.

Baby pink or baby bluuueee.

All the draw strings you can chew."

When Adrian finished singing, Harry drifted off to sleep once more and settled down once more.

* * *

Adrian heard a soft chuckle from behind him and turned to look at the door. Standing there was the Headmaster.

The young professor stood up and raised a finger to his lips to signify to be quiet and motioned for the Headmaster to follow.

Adrian led the Headmaster out of the infirmary and up to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore then led Adrian up into his office and settled down behind his desk. Adrian sat in the chair in front of the desk.

Dumbledore asked him, "Would you like some tea my boy?"

"Yes please, two lumps for whatever you're having." He replies.

As Dumbledore made the tea Adrian looked at Fawkes who was asleep and then looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside.

His attention was then brought back to his uncle again as he handed him his tea.

As Adrian sipped his tea, Dumbledore asked him, "So, what do you plan for young Harry?"

Adrian decided to be direct replies, "If he accepts I would like to adopt him. I know I am young yet, but I believe that I can help him better if I became his legal guardian."

Dumbledore responds evenly, "Why the sudden course of action? You would not normally do something like this." He pauses and thinks for a moment and continues, "On second thought you would do something like this."

Adrian responds calmly, "Yes I know that this is very sudden and doesn't make much sense. I mean, I know that I have no reason to do such a thing, but in the infirmary, we just kind of clicked, as corny and sappy as it sounds. My reasons aren't very clear, even to me, but I will watch over him either way. I mean, its better to make me an official parent if I'm going to fuss over him anyway, right."

Dumbledore closes his eyes in thought, he leans back and thinks. After a moment he says to Adrian, "I for one think that it is a fine idea, however I do not think that it will go over well with his godfather and honorary uncle. Though I will help you if Harry accepts."

Adrian frowns, Dumbledore had informed him earlier about their profiles. He takes a breath and says, "I will not try to replace his father, but I will be one if he needs it. As for his uncles, they lost the right to dictate his life when they left him alone for all these years. Sirius's first action should have been to insure his godson's safety and his innocence, and Lupin should not have left at all. However the choice is his and since Black and Lupin are unable to take custody, I will. I do need you to get the right papers though and push them through the right channels."

Dumbledore hums in agreement and nods. He sighs and leans back heavily in his chair.

Adrian notices this action and understands what is on his uncle's mind. He says to him, "It's not your fault you know. You didn't know that it would turn out like this and there was no one else to give him to."

Dumbledore gives Adrian a sad smile and replies, "I know but… I should have checked on him. I said that he was like a grandson to me and I did nothing."

Adrian sighs and says, "We all make mistakes uncle, if you regret them then you can be forgiven. I'm sure he does not blame you for the deeds of the whale, uncle."

Dumbledore gives a sad chuckle and says, "Sometimes I forget how young you are Adrian. You've grown up so much."

Adrian smiles and says, "Nah. The wiseness is from me being a Sorcerer of Balance. I'm still young at heart, but I have my head on tight and my priorities straight."

They sit in comfortable silence for about an hour. After a while Adrian stands up and says that he is turning in for the night and heads to bed.

As he arrives in his room Adrian notices that Archimedes is out hunting. He quickly bathes in the bathroom connected to his room and turns in for the night, promising to visit Harry in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry I will update soon. Like as in maybe today.

If you know where the lullaby is from, you get an Internet cookie. Also as I said before I have moved the story up a decade so that this is happening now. I want to add in some pop culture references and they only exist after 2000.

In the previous chapters you may have noticed that I have capitalized some things weirdly. This is on purpose and is used to introduce or properly announce important items and places. For example I capitalized Lemon Drop to draw attention to it then I didn't capitalize it after. I also Capitalized the Great Hall so that people will immediately know where the characters are.

To Lady Cocoa a forum is where people chat online and post things. I use mine to Role Play, receive characters and talk. For information on OC applications please refer to the previous chapter, I forget which, for information, and follow the posted guidelines to write out your character. To go to the forum, click the link at the top of every page that says forum and navigate your way to Wizard101 forums under games.

**Warning Important Information**

If you don't know what wizard101 is and still want to submit your OC. Just omit the guidelines that pertain to the game specifically, posted in my forum.

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment.


	8. Harry's New Life

A/N: Yeah I really do like having your guy's reviews rather than having a hundred people screaming "MOAR".

So this chapter is really long as I could not stop writing and wanted to get to a certain point already.

Some parts might seem rushed and I probably haven't made the acceptance of things all that believable.

Harry and Adrian will share a close bond and Harry really won't question things too much.

I have a lot of free time so I wrote this out at school.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8: Harry's New Life

The next morning Harry woke up feeling better than ever before.

He sat up blearily and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around for his glasses and found them on the bedside table.

He put on his glasses and looked at his surroundings. He was mildly surprised to find himself in Hogwarts and in the Hospital Wing.

For a brief moment he wonders how he got here. It's all a blur to him, the only thing he remembers was it being a normal day when...

Suddenly yesterday comes rushing back to him and he pales in horror.

Harry brings his knees to his chest and wills himself not to cry.

He remembers it all, the breakfast, the chores, the beating. He remembers it all to well.

While thinking about what happened he remembers feeling very safe. Suddenly he remembered vividly, the half awake conversation he had with the mysterious stranger last night.

'Oh Merlin, how could I embarrass myself like that.' Harry blushed as he thought this.

'The man, what was his name… Adrian! That's right, Adrian. He felt so safe that I trusted him, more so than Remus, Sirius and the Weasleys.' Thought Harry as he flushed an even deeper shade of red.

'He sang me a lullaby and comforted me, like a parent.' Harry silently hoped that the man was genuine and truly cared. He didn't think he could handle it if the man turned out to be joking.

As Harry was deep in his self-pity, Adrian chose this exact moment to show up and open the door. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Adrian approach, nor did he hear the clinks of dishes as Adrian set down a tray of food for the boy.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the savory scent of food. He turned his head and jumped in surprise at seeing the very person he was thinking about, sitting there without a care.

Harry quickly composed himself and unashamedly stared at the man.

He first noticed at how young Adrian looked and at the strange outfit he was wearing. Adrian was dressed in his layered robed outfit from three days ago. He had many copies made so that he could wear the same thing everyday.

Harry continued to stare at Adrian in silence and Adrian just smiled warmly at the boy.

Suddenly Harry broke the silence with a question, "Who are you?"

Adrian stayed silent for a moment and chuckled warmly and responded in a kind voice, "What, you don't remember me? How heartbreaking, we shared a sweet moment together." Adrian finished by dramatically putting his hand on his heart and jokingly feigned a hurt expression.

Harry giggled, although he would later say deny this and said that he chuckled manly.

He found the man hilarious and was happy that he wasn't patronizing him and treating him like he was some helpless child. He felt like he could talk to the man about everything and not be ashamed.

Harry responded after calming down a little, although you could still here the laughter in his voice. "No, I meant who are you exactly? I know your name, but I don't know why you are here."

Adrian chuckled and said, "I know what you meant. I was only playing. As for who I am and why I'm here has one answer. I'm your new professor."

Harry suddenly paled, thinking that Adrian meant being the new DADA professor. He was just starting to like the man, he was kind like Moony and he didn't want him to get hurt and leave.

Adrian saw the color drain from Harry's face and raised an eyebrow in confusion. After a moment he thinks he might know what caused such a reaction and he says, "I know I'm a professor, but you don't have t be afraid of talking to me."

Harry appears shocked by this and blurts out, "NO, no I was just worried that you were the new DADA professor and that you would get hurt." Harry flushes red, realizing what he just said.

Adrian is at first shocked at the outburst, then he busted out laughing loudly. Thank Bartlesby's trunk that the Matron was still eating in the great hall or she would chew his ear off.

Harry was at first hurt thinking that the man was laughing at him. But he quickly realized that he was laughing for him and he quickly joined in.

As they both laughed away the depressing atmosphere that was beginning to settle, they clamed down and Adrian offered Harry the still warm breakfast beside them.

* * *

As Harry ate, Adrian thought of the best way to offer his intent to adopt the younger wizard. He decided to be forward and prepare himself to reason with Harry.

He waited till Harry was finished scarfing down his breakfast. Adrian narrowed his eyes in anger, knowing that it was a habit formed from the boy being starved.

He quickly wiped the look from his face before Harry noticed it.

As Harry finished his meal he moved the tray back to the bedside and laid back down with a happy smile on his face.

Adrian smiles at the content expression and he let's the young wizard, remain at peace for a little while longer.

After a few minutes of content bliss, Adrian coughed to get Harry's attention.

Harry turned his head to look at Adrian and blushes, realizing that he just ate his food like an animal in front of a total stranger.

Adrian chuckled and said, "Don't be embarrassed. I understand you feel and let me tell you, you should never be afraid to show me your true self. I will not judge."

Harry grins in total happiness and laughs. He knows that Adrian was not hinting at the abuse and that he truly cared for him.

Seeing that he got Harry warmed up he decided to make his offer. "So Harry."

"Hmm." Responded the younger wizard.

"What do think of me adopting you, I know it's sudden, but I am willing to wait and let you decide?" Said Adrian with firm conviction.

To say the Harry was shocked was an understatement. No one, not even Sirius, had ever offered him something like that. Harry felt very happy, he had a chance at a new life.

Harry thought for a moment. 'Does he really mean it? Should I say yes? What about Sirius?' As Harry was asking himself these questions Adrian continued.

"I won't just assume myself to be your father. I will be whatever you want or need me to be. Just know that I just want to see you be happy."

Harry was furthered shocked at the small speech and he teared up a little in happiness, although he would deny it and say the he had something in his eye.

"What would you say if I said that I really wanted someone to take care of me, just once." Said Harry in a small voice.

Adrian smiled a smile that reached his eyes and said, "I'd say, I wouldn't mind having someone need me for once."

Harry rushed forward and hugged Adrian, who instinctively wrapped his arms around the small boy.

Harry burrowed his head into Adrian's clothes and whispered. "I wouldn't mind having a dad."

Adrian grinned widely as he heard the soft confession and pulled Harry into his arms further and hugged him even tighter.

It was to this scene that the Headmaster Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey arrived at and they both smiled at the warm moment.

Later that day Adrian and Harry signed the adoption forms and the next day they got an owl stating that the adoption went through and that they were now father and son.

A second bedroom was added to Adrian's office, just for when Harry wanted to sleep over.

(Yeah I know, not really believable, but just go with it ok. I don't want to spend three chapters drawing it out.)

* * *

Two days later, Harry was released from the hospital and he spent the day bonding with his new father.

Harry was surprised to find that Adrian was only four years older, but his personality made him seem like he was thirty so he paid it no mind.

In his opinion, Adrian was not pushy at all. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries and break Harry's trust. He was also a little concerned about facing Harry's godfather, but they would deal with it when the time came.

The Sorcerer of Balance spent the day showing Harry his magic and teaching him about the spiral. He talked about his family and how his grandfather would love to meet him.

Harry sat in rapture as Adrian regaled him with retellings of his adventures throughout the spiral. He laughed loudly as he told him that professor Snape was most likely the long lost brother of Malistare and Cyrus Drake.

He showed Harry the different spells that he used to attack foes with, and he even showed him some minor summons.

Harry was super excited to learn Adrian's magic and wanted to start right away. Adrian however, told Harry that he wanted to teach him at the same pace as his classmates and that he would not know his school of magic till the beginning of the school year. Harry frowned at the statement, but quickly brightened up as Adrian taught him simple spells that all wizards could learn off hand.

Adrian gave a Harry his own small deck of summoning cards so that he could practice a little, just in case. Adrian was a little concerned at how Harry seemed to attract trouble. So he thought it best to prepare him for it so he could kick it's butt.

Adrian also gave a brief explanation on how he will run his classes and Harry laughed at Adrian's mischievous plan to become the awesome professor, at least to everyone else, Harry thought that the Ravenclaws would not be happy with the level of homework that Adrian was going to give. (You'll find out what I mean.) Harry was a little wary of the idea of having the class with all the houses at once; Adrian thought it best to have them taught at once so that they would have his class for two days instead of one.

* * *

As the day came to the end, the duo went to eat dinner in the Great Hall with the other professors. They all thought it cute that Adrian had adopted Harry, all except Snape. Though you could see him smiling a little when both of them laughed at a joke.

Their dinner was however, interrupted by an owl crashing into the table.

It was Errol the Weasley's family owl, or so Harry had exclaimed.

On the old owl's leg was a letter and it was quickly given to the Headmaster by Hagrid who picked up the owl and began to check him over.

Hedwig and Archimedes quickly flew in apparently following Errol and landed on the shoulders of their respective companions.

The Headmaster quickly read over the letter and handed it to Adrian, who in turn read it and handed it to Harry who was sitting right next to him.

The letter basically stated that the Weasleys tried using a phone and called the Dursleys. Petunia had answered as Vernon was arrested after the Headmaster was through with him. She politely told them that they should contact Dumbledore instead and hung up.

The Weasleys were inviting Harry to come with them to the Quidditch World Cup. It turns out that Mr. Weasley got tickets for his family as well as for Harry and Hermione. If he was coming, they would be going tomorrow afternoon, a day before two days before the Cup.

Harry was at first, excited by the prospect of seeing a real professional Quidditch match for the first time, but them he deflated realizing that Adrian could not go with him as it would be rude for Adrian to just show up and Adrian hated being rude.

The Headmaster knew exactly what Harry was thinking and said, "Do not worry Harry. Adrian can come with me as I have been invited with two extra tickets. Now who would like to come along?"

Adrian smiled and thanked his uncle and told Harry that they would go and he would bring a tent for them to camp in.

Only one person accepted the Headmaster's offer and it was surprisingly Snape.

Harry deflated at the thought of the dour man coming along, but Adrian nudged him and gave a big grin and Harry forgot all about it.

After dinner Adrian told Harry to write a reply, telling them that he could go and that the Headmaster and two other would be coming with them. He also told them that the Headmaster and the two guest had their own tickets already and that Harry would be staying in their tent. He shuddered at the thought of sharing a small tent with the Potions Master.

He sent the reply off with Hedwig as Archimedes carried Errol in a sling so that the old bird could rest.

(This would be a good place to end, but I want to show the Weasley's already.)

* * *

The next day arrived and we find our group ready in the Headmasters office.

Archimedes and Hedwig had returned with a conformation of the response. The owls flew off to rest on their perches in their companion's rooms. They could enter the rooms since Archimedes does magic to open doors and can talk so he knows the passwords.

Adrian decided to wear some jeans and a red collared shirt with long sleeves. His wand tucked up his sleeve and his deck hidden in his pocket. He wore a brown satchel that he claimed had all of the things that they would need.

When he found out that Harry only had hand-me-downs he quickly and magically, permanently resized some of his clothes to give to Harry. He promised him that they would go shopping later for some clothes of his own.

Harry was dressed in black jeans and a green collared shirt with long sleeves as well. Adrian had given Harry a lot of his green clothes when Harry told him that it was his favorite color.

Of course Harry didn't know that Adrian had enchanted all his clothes to protect him from spells. Although it could not block anything too serious, it would have to do.

Harry also kept his wand in his sleeve and his new spell deck in his back pocket.

Dumbledore was dressed the same as always, in his own unique fashion

Snape was dressed in his usual black robes and cape. He had looked at Harry and smirked at the color that the boy was wearing and how he dressed just like his new father. However that was due to Adrian picking out his clothes for the day.

When they were all ready and had double checked themselves, the Headmaster brought out another portkey for them to use.

Adrian paled at the sight of the object, knowing that even though it wasn't the same item it would produce the same experience from last time. Harry did not see his father's expression and grabbed on to the item after everybody else did.

As Dumbledore tapped his wand against the item, Harry soon learned that portkeys were a horrible way to travel.

As they arrive on a hill overlooking the Burrow, Adrian and Harry both appear a little green around the gills. Snape just smirks and turns away while the Headmaster starts walking towards the Burrow.

Adrian quickly composes himself and helps Harry get passed the nausea. They along with Snape start to follow the Headmaster and head towards the oddly shaped house. Adrian has seen odder so he just thinks that the house looks quite homey.

* * *

As they approached the house they could clearly hear the sounds of people having a good day inside.

The Headmaster reaches the door and knocks politely. The door is answered by Mrs. Weasley and she ushers them all in.

She greets Snape civilly and warmly greets Dumbledore with respect and Harry with a, "Oh Harry, you're so thin come sit down and eat."

Harry politely refuses, saying that he is still full from breakfast. Molly frowns and turned to the Headmaster. She already knows that Harry's relatives do not treat him well so she questions the Headmaster with a look.

Dumbledore calmly explains what had happened and Molly silently gains an expression of horror and clutches Harry to her front tightly, effectively smothering him and cutting off his air supply. Even Snape had a look of horror as he was not yet fully informed of the situation.

Adrian already having been there, remains calm and politely tells Molly that she is smothering Harry. She quickly looks down and lets go of the young wizard. Patting him down with an apology. She then turns to Adrian and asks kindly, "So, who are you, young man?"

Adrian politely responds, "I am Adrian Ambrose ma'am and I am the new professor for Spiral Magic at Hogwarts."

Molly had been informed that there was going to be a new teacher and class as all of her sons would be taking the class. She however, did not expect the teacher to be so young. She says him, "Oh, but your so young. If you don't mind me asking how old are you."

Adrian smiled and responded, "I am 18 ma'am and I fully qualified to teach my class."

Molly nods with a smile ad says, "Good for you, having a nice respectable job for one so young. I just hope that all my children will grow up and have their priorities as straight as yours."

Adrian blushes at the comment and thanks her quietly.

"So." Mrs. Weasley began. "I assume that Harry will need a place to live outside of Hogwarts. I will be the first to say that we will be happy to have him stay with us."

Dumbledore chuckles and says, "That will not be necessary Molly."

She asks, "Oh? Why not? Surely you haven't found someone else so soon. Albus how could you place Harry with strangers. Surely he would get hurt again."

Adrian rolls his eyes and says, "Mrs. Weasley, I assure you that I am certainly not a stranger to Harry and I have no intention of hurting my son." He finishes with an exasperated tone.

With large eyes she turns to Adrian and asks, "Son?"

Adrian calmly replies, "Yes. My son. I have adopted him and I will not let him get hurt like that again."

Molly's mouth tightens into a thin line and she eyes Adrian up and down. Adrian just stands there calmly, happy that Harry has people who do care for him.

As she finishes assessing Adrian she smiles and nods, happy with what she sees. Now that she looks at them both, she notices that Harry is dressed just like his adopted father and gushes at how cute they look.

Adrian and Harry blush at Mrs. Weasley's reaction and stand there awkwardly. You can see Snape smirking at their discomfort.

Finally after god knows how long, the other family members and Hermione, walk into the kitchen. (I don't remember Bill and Charlie being there, but lets put them in anyways.)

Everybody freezes as they first see Snape and Dumbledore. The children look questioningly at the Headmaster and glare at Snape who ignores the looks.

They then see Adrian and fix him with confused stares, then they see Harry and all of them minus, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Mr. Weasley, rush at him and embrace him with many hugs.

They proceed to drag him to the other room to catch up on what is going on. Bill, Charlie, and Percy follow them.

Adrian is left alone with all of the adults.

When they all sit down at the table they fill Mr. Weasley in on the situation and he mimics his wife and examines Adrian. He nods his head in approval and starts to ask him if he likes muggle things. Adrian prays to Bartlesby for strength and begins talking.

* * *

(Now Harry's POV)

As I was rushed into the other room I looked at my father and see that he was preoccupied with explaining who he was to Mr. Weasley.

I turn back to everyone and noticed two extra redheads in the group and I guessed that they were Ron's older brothers Bill and Charlie.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. Hermione was crushing me in a hug and Ginny wasn't helping by doing the same.

It took Ron and the twins to free me and I breathed in air like a starving man. The girls rolled their eyes at my antics. I just grinned and shrugged my shoulder.

Ron lets go of Hermione and says, "Hey mate, you're smiling. You never smile like that anymore."

I glare at him and everybody starts laughing at Ron as Hermione hits him over the head for the stupid comment.

The two eldest brother's come up to me and introduce themselves.

"Hey Harry my names Charlie and this here is William." Bill smacks Charlie for calling him by his real name.

"Call me Bill, William sounds to much like mum. Were back on vacation and decided to see the World Cup as well." Bill says, after shoving Charlie to the side.

"Names Harry." I extend my hand and shake the two brother's hands and they say at the same time, "We know."

I blush and the twins cry, "Hey talking in unison…" "is our thing. Right Gred" "and how Forge."

Percy rolls his eyes and greets me politely and he tells me that got a job at the ministry. He then told me how he almost cut himself from the family, but then he said he sobered up and got off his high horse and asked for forgiveness. I smile at him and tell him it was alright. He steps back and went to sit in an armchair.

After Percy telling me about himself, the others start up and tell me of their summer so far.

Ginny finally speaks up and asks me, "So Harry, who's the new guy that was with you, he's kind of cute." She sighs dreamily.

"Oi! You stay away from that bloke Ginny. You're too young for that sort of talk. He doesn't look right anyways." His older brothers nod in agreement and Ginny and Hermione roll their eyes.

"Well it's to bad you feel that way Ron, considering that he's our new professor for the new class this year." I said. I was kind of angry at Ron for bad mouthing my father. 'I've known him for only three days and I'm already thinking of him as my father. Sweet.' I thought in my head.

Ron blushes and sputters, realizing that he just bad mouthed the new professor and Hermione face palms at his stupidity while everyone just laughs except Percy who pinches the bridge of his nose and Ginny who looks green from talking about a professor that way.

If this is their reaction to him as our professor, I would love to see how they take him being my new father. I grin wickedly and wipe the expression away before anyone notices.

Suddenly Hermione asks me something that makes me freeze.

"So Harry, why did you arrive with three professors. We could have picked you up from the Dursley's home ourselves."

I pale in horror and remain silent. Hermione frowns and confusion, but Ron and the twins also pale in horror and Ron asks me, "Harry tell me they didn't. Please tell me they didn't take it farther this time, did they?"

I swallow hard and nodded my head slowly and Ron screams in frustration and the twins have mirroring expressions of murder.

* * *

(Third POV)

The scream is heard in the Kitchen and everybody gets up to check on the kids, but Adrian just raises his hand to stop them.

He shakes his head and tells them that Harry probably told them about the Dursleys and that they need to sort it out amongst themselves.

They all sit back down hesitantly and stiffly resume their conversations.

Adrian continues to explain to Mr. Weasley about solar energy, but he keeps half of his attention turned towards the kids.

* * *

(Back to Harry's POV)

Fred quickly calms down Ron while George tells them all of what they know. The boys pale in horror while the girls pull me onto the sofa and start to cry onto my shoulder.

I just sit there with an exasperated look and say, "It's alright guys, the whale won't be able to hurt me anymore, and I have a better life already."

Percy asks me, "What do you mean Harry? What new life?"

They all turn to me and I tell them, "Well you know the new professor." They nod and I continue. "He saved me, healed my injuries and adopted me." I say in a casual tone. They all stare at me like I grew an extra head.

Suddenly everybody burst out trying to get their two cents in.

"What do you mean he adopted you?"

"Congrats mate!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Go Harry, good on you lil' bro."

The last one was said by the twins.

I just rolled my eyes and told them about how I felt about the adoption and they calmed down. Although Hermione was still a little bit wary.

I told them of the things Adrian had shown me and how I was staying with him during the World Cup. I pulled out my spell deck and showed them my cards.

Hermione tried to grab one but I pulled it out of her reach and I told her that they were dangerous. She did not try again and apologized for being rude.

As I put my deck away Mrs. Weasley called us to come to the Kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Phew, that was a long one. I'm going to start on the next chapter.

Again, sorry about how rushed it seems. I couldn't find a way to make it seem believable that didn't involve writing three chapters on the issue.

Anyways please review and I'll try posting the next chapter in two days.


	9. The World Cup and Adrian's meddling

A/N: I just arrived in Mooshu in the game and I just found out that Spiral Magic is an actual term used in the game. I thought that I just pulled that out of my butt.

Anyways, if you have ever wondered how I update so fast, the answer is quite simple. I am an imagitive person and before I wrote this story I was thinking of countless possibilities on how to crossover stories and how I could write my take on famous writings. So for this story, I had the my original character all planned out and I based him off of myself. So when thinking on how to advance the story, I just write what I believe I would do and how I look at what will happen next. Plus I'm a die hard Potter fan and I'm playing Wizard101 right now so that helps.

If you wonder why Adrian is like the way he is, then think of him as me since I made him in my image. And I am a Sorcerer of Balance and a Hufflepuff. So if you know what those terms mean then you can see how I act in real life.

On a side note, for the past two days, when writing the chapters I have been watching Harry Potter bloopers and behind the scene videos. I was laughing my butt off. I seriously can't believe I saw all the actors act like they did while wearing their costumes. I got the hiccups from laughing.

Also I constantly read over my story and edit when I see something wrong. I also add and change things so you might want to go back and read the chapters again if something doesn't make sense.

Can someone please tell me why I have 17 visitors for one chapter, 12 for the next one, and then 18 for the one after that. Are there people really not reading the story in order, weird.

Any who on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: The World Cup and Adrian's meddling.

As Harry and his group arrived in the kitchen to see all of the adults plus Adrian, standing and whispering about something.

Ginny asks aloud, "What do you need mum?"

The adults plus Adrian, stop their conversation and turn to the group of students, plus Percy, Charlie, and Bill.

Molly coughs and says, "Well, professor Ambrose would like to talk to you about something."

Adrian rolls his eyes at the formality and smiles. He casually tells them, "Ignore the professor title for now, just call me Adrian when we're not in school Kay."

The group of young people seem to relax at the statement and Hermione speaks up and asks, "So, sir. What did you want to want to talk to us about?"

Adrian sighs at the continued use of formality and ignores it. He instead focuses on telling the students why he has called them.

"I assume Harry has already showed you his deck, yes?" He gestures to Harry's pocket.

Harry turns away slightly embarrassed that Adrian pointed out that he showed the group his deck like it was a new toy.

The student's nod and Ron asks, "Does this mean we get our own as well?" Hermione hits him for being rude and Mrs. Weasley scolds him a bit as well.

Adrian just chuckles at the obvious show of eagerness for something new and tells them, "Actually yes, yes it does."

The twins high five at the statement and Hermione grins in anticipation. Harry just remains normal as he knows what Adrian is going to say next.

"Yes I will give you a small deck of spells, however I will not be giving you anything dangerous and I will not be giving you a head start on my class. Harry already knows this and is under the same conditions."

The twins and Ron don't seem to mind the conditions, but Hermione seems to deflate at the knowledge that she would not be learning anything yet.

Ginny however asks Adrian, "Sir, will I be getting one?"

Adrian smiles and says, "Although you will not be having my class this year, there is nothing stopping me from allowing you your own deck of spells. There is also nothing stopping any of you from seeking me out for extra lessons on Spiral Magic during school."

Ginny grins and jumps in excitement.

Adrian moves to the side and gestures to five deck holders with five decks of spells next to each one.

"As Percy, Charlie, and William are fully trained adult wizards, they will not need one. I am giving you these spell so that you can defend yourself while we are at the World Cup since you can not use your regular magic outside of school. Use them only in emergencies, got it." The kids take their decks and nod at the warning, happy that they finally have a way to use magic outside of Hogwarts.

"I don't believe that we will have any trouble at the World Cup, but this is just in case something goes wrong." Adrian informs them simply.

"Now let tell you how a spell deck works. When you take a card from the deck and use it, it will use your natural magic to cast the spell. When you cast the spell or if it doesn't work, the card will magically return to the bottom of your deck." He pauses to see if the students are still following, they are and he continues.

"Since the spell uses your own natural magic, if you do not put enough energy into the spell or if you do not have enough energy in your body, the spell will fizzle and not be cast. Using up all your energy does not harm you in any way, but you will feel tired when it happens so be careful. You energy will replenish on its own. Some spells will not require energy and there are spiral spells that do not need a wand or card to be cast."

"Now that you know I suggest the rest of you gather your things as we have to leave soon."

As he said that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley usher the group minus Harry, upstairs to get their stuff and get ready. Harry's things are in Adrian's bag so he just stays downstairs with the professors and waits for the others to get ready.

* * *

After the entire group got ready, they all left the Burrow and headed for a cliff with an old boot. Mrs. Weasley was staying behind to watch the house.

Waiting at the cliff already were two figures.

Amos and Cedric Diggory were at the portkey site waiting for the Weasleys and company to show up.

Amos greets everybody enthusiastically and introduces his son Cedric.

When Amos spots the three Hogwarts professors he loudly exclaims, "Ah, Albus Dumbledore. It is good to see you Headmaster, how's the school coming along."

Dumbledore responds kindly, "Amos, you're looking chipper as ever. You already know Severus." The Headmaster turns the elder Diggory's attention onto the potions master and slips off to the side not wanting to deal with the chipper man.

Amos exclaims, "Yes I remember you Severus, how's the teaching going, I heard you're very good at keeping the students in line."

Snape just raises an eyebrow and responds in a drawling voice, "Yes, I do the best I can, Mr. Diggory. I believe though, that you would be interested to meet our newest professor for the school." Snape also passes the man onto Adrian and walks to where the Headmaster is standing.

Amos doesn't mind the dour mans attitude at all and turns his attention to Adrian and asks, "Oh and who is young man?"

Adrian curses Snape in his mind and vows revenge. He shows no hint of his inner thoughts and responds calmly, "Greetings sir, my name is Adrian Ambrose, I am the newest professor at Hogwarts. I will be teaching your son Spiral Magic this year."

Amos just nods his head in interest. He talks with Adrian for a bit.

On the side we see Cedric chatting with the other students and they go back and forth about who they want to win. Although, Adrian looked over to the group and could see that Cedric was acting a little oddly towards Harry. Not in a romantic way, but he was treating Harry kind of like the twins and Ron; close like a brother, but Adrian couldn't quite place the behavior.

Adrian filed the information away for the time being and focused on finding a way to make the elder Diggory stop talking.

As time passes, Mr. Weasley checks his watch and sees that the portkey will leave soon. He interrupts everybody's conversations and has them grab a hold of the old boot.

As his watch turns its small hand to rest on the three, the group is instantly pulled away leaving no trace of themselves behind.

This time when they traveled by portkey, it took much longer for them to arrive and so they had to stomach the unpleasant ride for much longer than they would have liked.

The ride was extremely dangerous and Harry almost lost his grip on the boot. Luckily for him Adrian helped him shift his hold to remain attached. Harry was silently happy that Adrian was there for him.

* * *

As they arrived on a hill overlooking the camping grounds, Adrian and Harry could see nothing but tents for miles, and a giant wooden structure in the distance.

Harry asks out loud, "How do muggles not see this?"

Dumbledore chuckles and answers, "Muggle repelling charms, my boy."

Harry nods and turns to his adoptive father and snickers at Adrian similar expression of awe.

Adrian ignores the snicker and the group walks toward the camp ground.

* * *

The Diggorys soon separate from the group, saying that their spot is on the other side of where they everybody else was going.

They all say good by to each other and part ways. Adrian notices that Cedric pays attention to Harry the most and his gaze lasted longer on his son than before. Adrian frowns and again stores it in the back of his mind for later. (Read A/N at the bottom for my input on this.)

Finally the group arrives at their camping spot. The spot was large enough for at least three large tents.

As three tents were set up, Harry saw that everybody went in to one tent. Just before Adrian followed them, he told Harry to come along.

Harry entered the tent and saw that it was huge inside. Hermione saw the look and told him about the dynamics of the spells woven into the tent. Mr. Weasley also put in that he was borrowing it from a friend and told the twins to not leave a mess.

Harry asked Adrian if their tent was like this and Adrian nodded and said that the Headmaster had set up one for Snape and himself as well. Harry was staying alone with Adrian.

After he got over his awe, Harry quickly joined in on his friends' conversation on Quidditch and left Adrian to his own devices.

* * *

As the day turned to night everyone returned to their respective tents for some peace and quiet.

Adrian and Harry sat at a table in their tent. Adrian was looking at something in his spell book and Harry was examining his spell cards.

Adrian looks up from his book and closes it. He gains Harry's attention and says, "Harry. There's something that I want to give you."

Harry looks up and stares at Adrian in anticipation. He nods his head for him to continue.

Adrian coughs and says, "I wanted to give you something just in case we get separated and something bad happens. Now, I don't want you showing these off, especially not at school, but I want to make sure you're safe." He hands Harry ten gold cards. Harry takes them slowly and quickly looks at them before turning his attention back to his father.

"What are these?" Harry asked.

"These are treasure cards. They can be used only once, but during an official duel, they are cards that you can take out anytime to use without waiting to draw them. Don't worry if they fizzle, if it does it will just go back to your deck, but if you cast it, it will be gone for good. Don't worry about using them, they aren't precious at all." Said Adrian in a casual tone.

Harry asks, "So, why are you giving them to me?"

"If, and I'm saying if. If, something happens and they try to attack you, these cards are more powerful than the ones I gave you already. They are high level and will protect you from the most dangerous of curses and such." Explains Adrian.

"I just want you to be safe ok. I worry a lot, ya know."

Harry smiles at the admission of love and gets up to hug Adrian.

They hug it out for a while and let go and got ready for bed. Harry and Adrian both turn in early out of habit, one that Harry had picked up from Adrian's insistence on getting up early.

As Adrian turns off the lantern that he was using to light the tent, he thought is ridiculous that these wizards haven't found a way to use electricity yet. The lantern was an electric one, but he powered it with lighting crystals that he bought from Triton Avenue.

He made a mental note to teach about why electricity doesn't work in Hogwarts and how to correct the problem.

As he turns off the lights he hears a whisper and smiles, he stumbles his way to his cot and whispers back, "Love you too son."

Harry smiles, he finally was able to tell Adrian how he felt and wasn't disappointed. He smiles and yawns, he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. His dreams echo the simple statement of love, "Goodnight dad, I love you."

* * *

As the next few days passed the group spent their time exploring the grounds.

Adrian and the adults stayed behind and talked about the school and other things. Bill and Charlie went off to woo some cheerleaders that they saw and Percy saw some ministry officials and decided to woo… I mean suck u… I mean get in their good graces. Yeah let's go with that.

The group of students wandered around the camp and met up with some of their classmates.

Susan Bones was there with her aunt to see the Irish win the cup. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were there with Seamus's mother to also cheer on the Irish. Katie Bell the Gryffindor chaser was there to cheer on the Bulgarian team and to get Viktor Krum's autograph.

The group says hi to each of their classmates and return to the tents to get ready for the final match between Ireland and Bulgaria.

* * *

When the night sets in we find the group heading out of the tents.

The group got ready and dressed to support the Irish. The twins and their two eldest brothers have painted their faces green and orange to show their support, while everybody just wears green somewhere on them, even Snape wore a pin in the shape of a lucky clover.

The group headed to the stadium and went up to one of the private boxes as Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore had gotten special tickets from the Minister of Magic to bring their guests. There they met the Malfoy's.

Mr. Malfoy sneered at the group, while Mrs. Malfoy remained neutral. She didn't share her husband's views, but she wasn't going to say anything as she loved him anyways.

Draco Malfoy remained silent as his godfather and the Headmaster were there as well and he didn't want them to see him act like his normal self.

"Ah Arthur, Headmaster Dumbledore, Severus. How good it is to see you all." Says Lucius briskly. Wary of showing his distaste for the Weasley head and the Headmaster in front of the Minister of magic, who is standing with the group as he was just greeting the Headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy… it is good to see you." Mr. Weasley grounded out as if it physically hurt him to say the phrase.

The two enemies glared at each other while everybody, except the oblivious Minister, stared at the scene in apprehension.

While sparks fly between the two family heads and the adults minus Adrian, attempted to diffuse the situation. Dumbledore and the three eldest Wesley boys trying to calm down Arthur, while Snape and Narcissa Malfoy placate their friend and husband. The Minister just stands there not noticing the apparent hate and blabbering away about his position.

The younger wizards and Adrian move to the other end of the box to ignore the commotion and watch the game.

As Ron and Draco were about to go at each other now that they were out of the sights of the adults. Harry interjected appearing annoyed, "Ron, not now or we will never hear the end of it if you get out of control again. And Malfoy can we please have one have one bloody night of peace and get along just to see the match."

Ron blushes knowing that Harry was right and steps down. Draco could only nod numbly as he was too shocked to think about anything else.

Hermione and Ginny sent him looks of appreciation and the twins laugh at the two boys faces and they all turn to watch the beginning of the match.

Adrian takes Harry aside for a moment and tells him, "I'm proud of you son. You expertly diffused the situation and secured our good time." Adrian finishes with a warm smile.

Harry stammers and says, "T…thanks dad. I was just annoyed." He was happy at being praised for doing something good.

Adrian chuckles and says, "I know you have bad blood between you, I heard what happened before and I suggest getting over it and making friends with your young rival. Bartlesby knows I did."

"B…but dad, we have such a long history of hate, plus he's a big git." Harry replies and finishes with a sour tone.

Adrian sighs and says, "I know that he doesn't seem like a nice person, but neither did my best friend at first, he's still my rival of sorts, but we get along most of the time and you should too. Try and understand how he felt back then and think about it ok. Also if Ron protest just say that it's better to be civil than having to watch your back in the hall."

Harry nods, not mad at all. He understands that Adrian is just trying to make sure that he has less enemies.

They finish with a quick hug and turn back to the match just in time to see the Minister opening the game.

Little did they know that Draco had heard the entire conversation. He was happy that someone kind of understood that he had a bigger motive for picking on the smaller teen. He was also confused at Harry calling Adrian dad, and who exactly Adrian was.

* * *

A/N: Ok if you read above and are confused about the hints earlier I have to say.

I'm wondering about putting in some romance and I wanted to ask the only two people that review if I should. I can make it straight or gay, but its all going to be low key, fluff kind either way. If anybody else wants they can vote as well. Just leave a comment and don't be shy if you don't have an account.

I can write the next few chapters without mentioning it but I will need an answer either way.

On a side note I will not be writing about the Quidditch match and I will be altering the realtionship between Harry and Draco either way.

I forgot other important things to say so, just leave a comment and thanks for reading.


	10. Putting it into Practice

A/N: Ok now I'm really depressed. Before I was kidding but now I can tell that there is something wrong with the story. 107 people visited the first chapter and only 40 went on to the second I really need to edit the first chapter. Maybe I could make it more detailed and less confusing. Sigh

Yeah as I stated before I will not be writing the details of the Quidditch match too much and I will barely mention it.

I find it funny that I attract people who love the horror genre. I mean the people I find and talk to all like horror over romance. Not a bad thing but I prefer romance myself, mostly fluff is better.

I will put a pairing for Harry. I want to see if can make the story more in depth. Just tell me who you want to see him with boy or girl.

I'm straight if anybody is wondering, I just can appreciate all literature and some slash stories do have good writing. I personally see outwardly gay people as the bravest people ever. They fight for what they believe in, take the crap people throw at them, fight against all odds for love, and they put everything on the line, their family, their friends, their future, and their life and still fight to be equal and change the world. You can believe what you want, but I will say what I believe in, and I'm actually a guy.

Before I said in this note that I would put in horror later, I was wrong and I was just falling to peer pressure. This fic will remain a light one.

Yay double digit chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Putting it into Practice

After the two family heads were calmed down, everybody sat down to enjoy the game, although in the case of the children they were standing at the rails and jumping up and down, even Draco forgot himself and cheered loudly. Mr. Malfoy was shocked at his son's behavior, while his wife just smiled at her child finally enjoying himself.

The match was won by the Irish, much to the dismay of Draco and much to the happiness of the Weasleys.

Taking into account his father's words, Harry made a subtle attempt at making peace with Draco by talking to him while everyone was distracted by the game. They got along well and parted on good terms. This went unknown to everyone except the three professors.

The Quidditch match ended and the crowd filed out of the stadium, the entire group followed heading to different destinations.

* * *

Back at the tents all of the children, the three eldest Weasley kids included, were celebrating the Irish winning the match in the Weasley tent.

The adults and Adrian had been invited by Fudge to have a chat at his tent.

Harry was off to the side laughing at the twins dancing and singing, then he heard something outside.

He poked his head through the tent entrance and quickly retracted it, narrowly missing his head being hit by a person screaming and running for their lives. He carefully poked his head out again and saw that everybody was running from what looked like a huge fire coming from the stadium.

Harry quickly ran to his friends and told them to grab their wands and move.

"C'mon we got to go." Exclaimed Harry.

"Why, mate its all good?" Said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Because the stadium is on fire and people are running for their lives."

At this they all jumped up and followed him out of the tent.

As everyone got outside they saw the chaos and headed towards a safer area.

Poor Harry was still smaller than most people and quickly got swept away by the crowd. The people ran around like chickens with their head cut off and knocked poor Harry around till he landed in the ruins of a tent and fell unconscious.

Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry was missing and tried to fight the oncoming crowd to find them, but they were swept away as the people kept on running.

* * *

As Harry woke up, he lifted his head and saw that everything was in ruins and that the ground were empty of people.

He looked around and ducked when he saw a figure walking through the ruins, smiling with glee.

Harry could barely see that the figure was a man and saw him reach for something on the ground. A wand, the man had picked up a wand.

Harry quickly checked his sleeve to see if he still had his wand and was relieved to find it still in its holster strapped to his arm. The man must have picked up a passerby's wand instead.

The man quickly pointed the wand to sky and shouted a spell. A gruesome figure of a skull eating a snake appeared in the sky. Harry gasped at the sight and quickly covered his mouth, hoping the man had not heard him.

Unfortunately for Harry, he did. The man shot a red spell at the spot where Harry was hiding.

Harry quickly moved out of the way as the ground exploded where he just was. He quickly made to pull out his wand, but stopped as he did not want the ministry to stick him with another charge for underage magic.

While Harry hesitated, the man shot another curse at him and Harry quickly jumped to the side.

Harry quickly reached for his spell deck and pulled out seven cards. This time when the man shot a spell at him, Harry quickly drew the symbol on the card and threw out the card and summoned a giant scarab. (Roughly the size of a pony, but fatter.)

The scarab charged at the man and took the spell, which bounced off of its shell. Unhindered, the bug continued its charge and tackled the man.

The man not expecting the blow and shocked that his spell had not worked and that a giant bug had just appeared. Was thrown backwards, but quickly got up and fired another spell.

Harry dodged again, however this time the spell exploded the ground next to him and showered him with dirt. There were rocks at well and they pelted and scratched him up slightly.

The man shot a sickeningly green curse at Harry. Harry drew the rune again and threw out another Scarab to counter it.

This time the Scarab fizzled out of existence when the spell hit it. The man smiled manically at his spell working and kept on launching the same spell.

Harry saw his spell lose and quickly decided that the spell would most likely kill him if it connected. He dodged with more vigor this time, not wanting to die. However Harry briefly wondered why the spell seemed eerily familiar, he pushed the thought to the side to focus on dodging.

Soon Harry was pushed into a corner and had nowhere to run. The man smiled and raised his wand.

In desperation Harry reached into his other pocket and drew out his treasure cards and threw one out randomly.

A green shield with a helmet design on its front was summoned as the man fired the spell again.

This time though the spell was rebounded by the shield and was sent flying back. The man quickly side stepped the curse and stared at Harry in shock before sneering and firing again.

The shield slowly revolved around Harry and always moved in front of Harry when a spell came at him.

Calming himself down now that he was somewhat safe, Harry looked down at the gold cards in his hand. He saw two cards with what appeared to be angels on them. Getting in the battle position that Adrian had shown him at Hogwarts, he drew the runes for life and balance and threw the two cards out and summoned the creatures on the cards.

Two women with wings came out from the cards. One had long black hair and was blindfolded, she held a curved sword in one hand and a scale in the other. The other one had long curly blonde hair and carried a traditional sword in one hand. They both wore what looked like Greek togas and floated in front of Harry.

The figures raised their weapons, the black haired raised her scale and the blonde haired one took her sword in both hands and raised it above her.

The first one struck her scale with her sword and the other one said something and was surrounded with a green light.

As they both did this a brown and green light surrounded the man and collapsed in on him, blasting him away. He got up clutching his arm, he dropped the wand and apparated away.

Harry collapsed backwards as the shield and winged figures disappeared.

* * *

When the angels blasted the man, the Aurors, the minister, Barty Crouch, Dumbledore, Adrian, Snape, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasley children, the Diggorys, and the Malfoy's all showed up to witness the sight and stood in awe at the magic. None of them saw the man's face. Except Adrian who kept running to get to Harry.

As Adrian reached Harry he quickly asked him if was ok and checked him over for injuries. Harry was far too drained from spell casting to protest.

The rest of the group rushed forward when the man ran away. Barty Crouch yelled at Harry and tried to interrogate him, but Adrian quickly punched the man for rough handling his son and yelling at him.

"Get off of my son, you *Censored Language*." Shouted Adrian as he punched the man.

Crouch quickly got up and yelled, "But he summoned the dark mark." He pointed to the sky.

"Are you a twit, did you not just see my son battling the guy who did, also the spell to make that thing cannot be found anywhere, so how would a fourteen year old know how to cast it!" Adrian yelled at Crouch.

An Auror came up and put in, "He's right sir, the man who was fighting dropped the wand he was using and our spells show that the mark was cast using that wand."

Dumbledore came up and said, "He's right Barty, you are way out of line. Please calm down."

Barty was still furious, for Bartlesby knows what, and exclaimed, "He still did underage magic outside of Hogwarts." He pointed at Harry, trying to move the attention off of him.

However the person who spoke up was surprisingly the Minister, Fudge. "Mr. Crouch I assure you that the magic that Mr. Potter performed is one that is not regulated by the ministry as we are unable to track it and it is completely safe. I discussed it with the Headmaster and professor Ambrose and they assure me that it was completely legal. Besides, if he did do underage magic, we would have gotten a message stating that he did."

Barty was at a loss for words and gave up and apologized sincerely for losing his temper.

The Aurors and the Minister, left with Crouch to discuss the event and notify the press.

* * *

The rest of the group, minus Snape, Amos, and the Malfoy's, rushed to check on Harry.

As they checked over Harry the Malfoy's excused themselves, Draco sent Harry a concerned look that Harry saw and smiled to assure him. Draco nodded and left with his parents, knowing that his status with Harry was going to be different.

When Harry was done assuring them that he was ok, everybody go up to leave the scorched battlefield and go home to rest. The Diggorys said their goodbyes and apparated away.

Adrian helped Harry stand up and dusted him off. Ron and Hermione talked with Harry for a moment.

"Are you ok Harry, did you get hit by anything?" Asked Hermione worriedly.

While Ron said, "That was brilliant mate, you were amazing and those spells were wicked."

Harry laughed and said, "Well… it was kind of cool, but I'm just happy to be alive,"

Adrian chuckled at his son's modesty and said, "I'm proud of you Harry, not only did you hold your own against a fully trained wizard, but you beat him with magic that you've never used before. Not only that, but you successfully pulled off three powerful spells. Most wizards train for months before even getting the spell, much less being able to use it. "

Harry smiled at his father's praise and asked, "What were those spells that I cast? One was able to reflect a powerful spell and those two figures were awesome."

Adrian smiled and said, "Ah, the first one was an Aegis shield, it is the best shield spell as it is able to block and absorb any attack, although I have ever seen it reflect a spell. Hmm" Adrian pauses in thought and continues.

"The creature with the one sword was a seraph, a high level life creature and spell. It uses life magic to attack its target. The second one was my personal favorite, the spirit of Judgment. It uses any amount of magic that you give it to launch a more powerful attack. The more magic you give it, the more powerful the attack."

Harry nods in wonder, he is surprised that he casted powerful spells like that.

Hermione and Ron just congratulated Harry on using the spells.

After looking to see if the tents were still salvageable, they found them in good condition and packed them up.

The Weasleys and Hermione were going to head back to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, while the professors and Harry would head back to Hogwarts.

Before they parted ways, Adrian asked Mr. Weasley, if Harry could come and visit to see his friends. Mr. Weasley happily replied yes and told Adrian and Harry to come by anytime, they would be expecting them soon, because when they tell Molly the news. She was probably going to kidnap Harry to make sure he is safe and feed him till he burst.

They all laughed at this and the Weasley family and Hermione paired up with each other and apparated away to the Burrow.

Dumbledore pulled out another portkey and told them to grab on to it.

Adrian and Harry paled, and Adrian politely refused. He told the Headmaster that he has his own way back.

Dumbledore nods and smiles knowingly and he and Snape disappear.

Adrian tells Harry to hold onto him and they disappear in a flash of light and balance symbols and reappear in Adrian's office.

They say hello to their owls and take a bath. Adrian in his bathroom and Harry in his bathroom that is connected to his room.

They change into their nightwear and exchange "goodnights" and head off to bed.

Harry collapses onto his bed and tells Hedwig of his day and she hoots in sympathy. Harry drifts off to sleep, the green spell on his mind, trying to figure out why it seems familiar.

* * *

A/N: If you are wondering about the fight, you can use a card without drawing the rune, but it has a lower chance of succeeding if you don't. Harry just got lucky with the shield and he drew the runes for the two spells to make sure that he could cast them, Adrian taught him this when at Hogwarts as it was basic knowledge and did not count it as learning before his classmates as Adrian wanted Harry to know how to use the cards if he was going to let him have it anyways.

You all probably know what spell Harry is thinking about. I won't mention it for a while so don't worry too much about it.

The Censored Language is there to emphasize what Adrian was saying to Barty is too graphic for the rating.

I'm also thinking of making another story, it would be less dependent on feedback and more just me writing.

Anyway read and review and get a new chapter. Seriously I can't write the next chapter without some input.


	11. Last days of Summer

A/N: Ok now I'm pissed. I can't play Wizard101 anymore because Kingsisles entertainment INC are liars. They say that they are now supported by Mac but they're not. If you have a Mac do not download the game. They will tell you to go to codeweavers to fix the problem and it does, for 14 days till you have to shell out over 60 bucks to buy a program that you will probably only use once and they still have the gall to sell it to you for only a year till you have to shell out 60 more bucks to play a game that is already free. I love the game but that is ridiculous. Although if do find the program in physical form then I will buy it. Never buy a program online unless you have secured your finances.

On the main point of the story I will try to keep this story as suitable for all viewers as possible. I will just have to write a romance fic another time. I want to try to write a regular romance and a slash one to try and expand my experience. If I do, I can never show my family my stories or profile ever again.

The romance in this fic will be kept to a minor level and so will the horror. I will try and push something's to the limit.

**Warning**

Minor slash in this story from here on out for Adrian, the character in no way reflects the sexual orientation of the author. If this bothers you in anyway then either ignore it, get over it, or if you can not handle it because you are close minded then GTFO. No PM's or flames for me deciding to do this.

The rating has gone up as I just decided that I will add swearing, mpreg, and descriptive acts of threatening people.

Also whenever Adrian is at Hogwarts, he will always be wearing the outfit I mentioned earlier unless stated the changed clothes.

* * *

Chapter 11: Last days of Summer

Following the events of the World Cup, we find our favorite duo eating breakfast with the rest of the staff.

Ever since the World Cup, the relationship between Adrian and Harry has grown. Now Adrian is unafraid to show how much he cares and Harry is unashamed of accepting Adrian's fatherly love.

The female teachers coo at how Adrian fusses over Harry from time to time. And Harry has finally learned that Adrian will always understand his problems.

* * *

As the staff ate and enjoyed their daily breakfast, Adrian got a brilliant idea on what to do today. He waits for him and Harry to be alone so that he will have enough time to think up a plan.

When the duo return to their rooms, Adrian tells Harry about his idea for the day.

"So Harry, what do you say to spending a day with me in Wizard City and seeing my ala mater, hmm?" asks Adrian.

Harry thinks it over for a moment and responds, "Sure, dad. It would be fun to finally travel somewhere."

Adrian notices the subtle reference to Harry's past, but knows that Harry hates it when others bothers him about it. Instead he smiles and replies, "Good, then lets get ready and grab our companions and head out. I will inform the Headmaster, you just go and get ready. Grab your wand and deck alright."

Harry nods and Adrian walks off to inform the Headmaster of their departure.

Harry walked to his room and gathers his wand and deck and changed into one of the outfits Adrian had given him. He put on a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. He wore a green hoodie that went past his waist to cover his belt. He wore some black boots that Adrian had shrunk to his size and put his wand holster on his arm under the hoodie.

Harry tries to comb down his hair, but to no avail. He calls Hedwig to sit on his shoulder, and leaves the room to get Archimedes.

* * *

He opens the door to Adrian's room and sees Archimedes on a nearby desk, reading a large book.

The owl raised his head and looked at Harry and Hedwig. He uses his magic to close the book and flies over to land on Harry's unoccupied shoulder.

As Harry walks out of the personal part of the area and into Adrian's classroom, Archimedes asks Harry, "So child, what does your father have planned for us today?" Hedwig hoots to show that she is curious as well.

Harry responds, "Dad wants us all to go and see wizard city for the day."

"Ah, he wants to show you his friends and family I suppose. Oh, do not worry young one, they will love you." Archimedes finishes after seeing Harry's expression of worry.

He quickly calms down, reassured by the owls words. Hedwig nuzzles him to reassure this fact.

Harry giggles at the show of affection and waits for his father to return.

* * *

Harry did not have to wait long as Adrian just teleported to his classroom to get there quicker. He saw that Harry was ready and called Archimedes to sit on his shoulder.

As Archimedes flew to Adrian, Harry was happy to be relieved of the weight. He may not look it, but Archimedes is heavier than he looks.

Adrian takes out his spiral key and says to Harry, "Ok now don't tell anyone about this key alright."

Harry nods, knowing that Adrian means that it is an important item if he does not want anyone to know about it.

Harry asks his father, "Soooo, how are we going to get to Wizard City?"

Adrian smirks and pour his magic into the key. The spiral door materializes out of thin air, startling Harry.

Harry stares at it in awe, Adrian opens the door and steps through it. Turning to Hedwig, he sees that she wants him to follow. He steels himself and runs through the door, thinking that it was probably like the portal at the train station.

As Harry ran out the other side he stumbled and nearly fell. Luckily for him Adrian was waiting and caught him. He quickly helps Harry right himself and Hedwig who has her wings spread in fright.

The chamber is empty of students as it is still quite early. Adrian has Harry follow him outside to meet his first friend.

* * *

Harry stares at the giant tree that has a face. The tree looks back at him and winks. Harry giggles at the trees antics and Adrian introduces his friend, "Harry, this is Bartlesby the Grandfather tree, Bartlesby this is Harry my adopted son."

Harry gives out a small, "Hi."

Bartlesby chuckles and says, "Do not be afraid young wizard, I have known your father for many years and have taught him many things. I will not harm you oh child of my child."

Harry tilts his head in confusion at the last part. Adrian explains, "Bartlesby sees me as his grandchild, and as you are my son you are the child of his child."

He smiles warmly and Harry nods and smiles back.

They chat for a good half an hour, Adrian tells Bartlesby that they should go before the classes start. They leave him with a promise to see him before they leave.

"He was cool dad, can we visit him sometimes." Asks Harry.

Adrian laughs and says that they can and he leads his son to see their next important figure.

* * *

As they arrive in the commons Adrian rushes them along so that they will not be stopped by someone he knows and announces his presence to the world.

Adrian politely knocks on the Headmaster's door and hears a "come in" from inside.

Adrian ushers his son and owls in and then closes the door behind him. He turns to see his grandfather standing there in shock as Archimedes and Hedwig fly off to see Gamma.

"Adrian is that you? Oh dear boy, its good to see you again. And who is this young wizard?" Ambrose asks Adrian while giving him a hug that Adrian returns.

Adrian walks over to where Harry is standing nervously. He puts his arm around his shoulders and pulls him close and introduces him, "Grandfather… meet your new great-grandchild, Harry James Potter. And if he accepts, Harry James Potter-Ambrose."

Both Harry and Ambrose stare at Adrian in happy shock. In Ambrose's case it was because he was happy to have a new grandchild, for Harry he was happy that Adrian was willing to let him use his last name.

"Really, a new grandson. Oh Adrian you make this old wizard so happy. Hello child I'm your new grand pappy." Said Ambrose, acting out of character or out of character to a normal person. He was always like this when Adrian was growing up. His grandfather always did, and still does spoil him. Now he has another child to spoil.

Ambrose started fussing over Harry and pulled him into another room to have tea, Adrian followed behind.

Like his office, the room had many stacks of books everywhere along the walls. The center of the room was actually clear of any mess and had a sitting arrangement of two couches and a plush armchair. In between the armchair and couches was a dark, wooden coffee table with a tray and tea set on top of it.

The wise wizard poured out three cups and sat down in the armchair and took one. Adrian followed and sat down on one of the couches and picked up a cup as well. Harry sat down next to his father on the couch and took a cup and sipped it.

The taste was sweet and soothed Harry's nerves.

Ambrose began talking, "So Adrian, how is the job going?"

"Very well considering I haven't started yet." Said Adrian in a joking tone.

His grandfather laughs and asks Harry, "So Harry, how is the school so far. I understand that you must have had a nice two school years at Hogwarts right?"

Harry frowns and looks away and mumbles something.

"Ahh, what was that young one, I'm old and have a hard time hearing sometimes." Says Ambrose.

Harry sighs and says, "Not exactly."

Ambrose raises an eyebrow questions him. Harry sheepishly tells him of his adventures and Ambrose frowns.

"Ohh young one do not worry. You are not in trouble, in fact I am proud that you are just like your father over here." He gestures at Adrian who blushes.

"He would always seek out trouble and put a stop to it, of course I also sent him on a lot of those quests, but he always went the extra mile like you." The grandfather smiles warmly, recalling those days.

Harry looks up at his father and grins, "So I'm just like you huh, are you sure your not really my real father." He says cheekily.

Adrian rolls his eyes and said, "Yes I'm sure ya brat." He then proceeded to tickle him and Harry screamed with laughter.

The old wizard looked at the scene fondly and sipped his tea. He was glad that his grandson finally had someone to care for. He always knew that Adrian wanted to take care of someone and have children one day. It mostly came true and just happened a little earlier than expected.

After they were done having fun, they all discussed other things like Harry's adept at Spiral Magic. At this the grandfather asked Adrian if he and Harry were really father and son. Adrian rolled his eyes and briefly tickled Harry again when he snickered.

Eventually they told their grandfather of the World Cup and how he rescued Harry.

The old sorcerer was silent as they told him this. He just asked Harry how he felt and Harry assured him that he was fine now that Adrian was looking after him.

The wise wizard smiled deeply and said, "Ah, love. The most powerful magic there is. I am proud of you young one. You have survived many trials and you have even performed great magic already. You will make a fine Ambrose."

Harry beamed at the statement and leaned onto Adrian who wrapped an arm around him to send him his feelings through sheer contact.

The Headmaster switched to a different tone and said, "Well I think that you are in for a treat Harry. Although your father wants you to wait, I for one want to know what kind of wizard you will be."

Adrian frowns but says nothing, he knows that it is pointless to argue and just lets his grandfather do what he wants.

Harry grins and says yes. The old wizard stood up and led them to the room where the owls were.

* * *

When they arrived in the room they saw the birds having a conversation. In Hedwig's case, she was using owl sounds, but it looked like the other two could understand her just fine.

Ambrose tells Gamma what they are here for and Gamma takes off and lands on a pedestal. The other two birds fly over to a perch on the opposite side of the room.

Gamma gestures Harry over and says, "Now young wizard, just go to the book of secrets and answer the questions it gives you. Answer truthfully now." He gestures with his wing to a large book with next to him.

Harry steps up and sees the book has blank pages that fill with questions and pictures as he touches it. One by one he answers the questions. In the back Adrian whispers to his grandfather. "Is it me or does it seem like the book has more questions than usual."

The Headmaster looks carefully at Harry and does indeed see that Harry is answering a lot of questions. He whispers back, "Odd yes, but let us just see how it turns out."

Adrian nods and says, "Just checking."

Finally Harry steps back as the book glows, processing the answers. Adrian and Ambrose step forward and peer over Harry's shoulders to see the results. They see the result and Adrian whoops in joy and does a little victory dance.

Harry James Potter-Ambrose is a Sorcerer of Balance just like his dad. The book also goes on to say that he will also do great in the other schools of magic as well.

Harry grins and joins his father in celebration. Ambrose chuckles at the scene while the three owls chirp in happiness as well.

After the excitement Harry and Adrian bid farewell to the old wizard and leave with their companions to explore the city.

As they leave the Headmaster and Gamma watch them go fondly and head back inside to get to work, hoping to finish early and spend the day with his two grandchildren.

* * *

Hedwig and Archimedes fly off to explore on their own, they left with Archimedes telling them, "We'll be back later." Adrian nodded and they flew away.

Adrian and Harry left the commons and headed for the Shopping district. Adrian reminded Harry that he needed new clothes.

As they walked around the district, the usual bustle of the city had come again and wizards were everywhere in on every corner.

Harry was immediately reminded of Diagon Alley, but he could plainly see that this place was much better.

When he first went to Diagon Alley, he had expected to see things like a Vampire running a blood bank, Werewolves running pet shops, Centaurs selling riding gear, that sort of thing. Here in the shopping district he could see all types of beings wandering around.

But even though he did not see those things back home he still thought the Alley was magical. However after seeing how people truly were in his Second Year, he noticed the subtle influence of prejudice views. The creatures that he expected to be there were banned and ostracized from society. Harry then thought of Remus and was sadden by the thought of him having a hard life.

Before his thoughts took a darker turn, Adrian pulled him into a nearby store and showed Harry all of the brightly colored outfits that the people of Wizard City wore daily.

For about two hours, Adrian had pulled Harry into three store. Adrian had pulled out tons of clothes for Harry to pick. In the end they settled on getting him clothes for every occasion, most of them colored green or brown and maroon.

When Adrian paid in cash, Harry saw how expensive the bill was, but Adrian just told him that he had saved a lot of money in his travels. He had a vault of treasure that would make even the Gringotts Goblins drool and clamor to get their hands on it. Although, he does have a similar vault in Gringotts, the Goblins were oh so happy on the day he transferred a portion of his riches. Adrian has done many things ever since he first became a wizard, going to the wizarding world was one of them.

* * *

When they left the clothing stores Adrian led Harry to the wand shop. When they entered Harry looked up at Adrian and said, "But I already have a wand. Why are we here?"

Adrian smiled and said, "Yes you have a wand. A wand that is made for your kind of wand magic. It doesn't allow you to reach your full potential and also the Ministry can track you with it. These wands allow you to channel your energy at will and are not tracked." He gestured to the many decorated wands on the wall and in display cases.

Harry noticed that some of the wands looked like how muggles think a wand looked like, a yellow star on a stick. Adrian noticed Harry's skeptic look and told him, "Some wands are made to be decorative and have cute designs for the children."

Harry looked at Adrian in surprise and asked, "Children under 11 get wands?"

Adrian knew about the laws of the wizarding world and said, "Yes. Unlike back home, here in Wizard City you start training your magic when you are able to. I started at 14, but many kids can start as early as eight or even six. Most of the students start at around ten years of age."

Harry nodded and though that it might have been better to have started magic in this world.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his father told him to pick whatever caught his eye.

Harry looks at the assorted wands and other items and sees many interesting wands. Some are literally just sticks of wood with a leaf on the tip, others have stars or snowflakes, some were made of what look like bone, and Harry even saw a traditional muggle wand the one that is completely black with white tips. None of those had caught his interest however.

He continued looking at the wands as his father talked to the shopkeeper. Finally one wand caught his eye.

It was not decorative or overly simple, it was just right. It had a simple brass shaft with a winding pattern decorating it. On the tip was a smoothed out jewel surrounded by a thin wired frame. The jewel was a deep brown, not as dark as wood or as light as dirt, but a deep brown that reminded him of molten chocolate, or Adrian's eyes. The inside of the gem also seemed to swirl and shift, the brown color seemed to appear like liquid.

Harry smiled and picked up the wand. He nearly dropped it when he felt a rush of magic, just like his first wand.

Adrian and the shopkeeper hand sensed the magic and came over. Adrian asked if Harry was alright, he nodded.

The shopkeeper stared at Harry and said, "Well well well, it looks like you found a wand that is perfect for you in everyway. The wand chooses the master sometimes, you know."

Harry was briefly reminded of Ollivander until the shopkeeper continued to talk, "Well I would hate to charge you full price and possibly keep you from having it, 30% off just for you."

Adrian nodded and paid the man. The shopkeeper asked if Harry would like his wand wrapped. Harry just shook his head and said that he would just take it as is.

Adrian chuckled at his son's enthusiasm and ushered him out, thanking the shopkeeper in the process.

* * *

When the duo finally finished shopping, they headed back towards the Headmaster's house. Adrian had put all of their purchases in his magic bag.

Before they reached the gates of the house, they heard a voice yell, "Oi!"

Adrian stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to the person.

It was his friend Lance Mythwalker, this time he was smiling instead of looking like someone had stolen his spell book.

Lance walked up to them and slapped Adrian on the back and said, "So you finally came back eh? Couldn't handle the job, or did you just miss me? I knew you had a crush on me, come on give me a kiss." He puckered up and closed his eyes.

Adrian gave him a kiss alright, with his FIST! He punched Lance in the kisser (PUN) and sent him falling on his butt.

Adrian did have a crush on Lance, but he rather they stay friends then ruin their weird friendship. Little did he know that underneath Lance's personality, he did actually mean what he said, he also had a crush on Adrian, but thought the same thing for all these years. Yeah… they're that kind of couple.

Lance rubbed his face and stood up and just smiled, happy that Adrian wasn't mad at all. If we was mad he would have kicked him in the balls, murdered him, chopped up his body and fed it slowly to sharks. 'Oh yeah, I still had a chance and today I will get together with Adrian.' Thought Lance.

Putting the hopeless couples love issues aside, Lance noticed Harry and asked Adrian, "So, who is this little guy?"

Harry frowned at the little comment and followed his father's example. He kicked Lance in the shin and ran behind Adrian when Lance tried to grab him.

Adrian laughed and said, "Lance, meet my 14 year old son Harry."

Lance was stunned, "A kid, really. You went to away for only two weeks gone and your back with a kid. Oh well, we can still be a family, I can be the dad and you can be the mom and we can make siblings for our son."

Adrian flushed red and went to punch Lance again. This time Lance caught the fist and pulled Adrian into his arms and grinned. Adrian sputtered and blushed harder.

Harry watched the scene and thought, 'Dad must really like this guy. He would never act like this for anyone else, he would probably murder them if they tried. Another father does sound like a nice idea, though.' He grinned evilly and smiled a mischievous smile that would have made the marauders proud.

Harry didn't like the other guy at first, but if he could make his father happy then maybe he would be worth giving a chance.

Harry's grin became wider as he thought of how to get them together, he would push them in the right direction right now. He put on his cutest face, the one that makes Hermione help him with his homework and said in a small voice, "Dad?"

Adrian stopped and turned to his son, ignoring Lance completely, "What's up son?"

"Dad, can I have a new papa?" It took all of his willpower to not break his expression and laugh.

Adrian paled and Lance stilled for a moment before grinning madly and said, "See, even your son thinks we should be together."

"Lance…" Adrian said with a warning tone.

"I'm serious Adrian. I have always liked you like that, when you rejected my friendship when we first met I turned into an insufferable git. I just wanted to be with you then and now."

Harry was instantly reminded of Draco and paled, thinking that perhaps that is why Draco acts the way he does to Harry. No necessarily romantically, but in retaliation of Harry rejecting him. Harry turned away and though about it for a moment.

Unaware of his son's turmoil and focused on his own, Adrian weighed Lance's word and sighed. "Alright Lance, I'll give you a chance. But know that Harry will always come first." He finishes with a glare.

Lance just smiles and reassures him, "Don't worry babe, I would rather die than hurt him in anyway."

Adrian blushes at the term of endearment, and raises an eyebrow and says, "Oh, really? You seemed to want to hurt him five seconds ago when he kicked you."

"I was just going to give him a noogie, I would never hurt a child you of all people know that." Said Lance with a slightly hurt expression.

Adrian sighs and says, "I'm sorry, I know you of all people share my view on children. Lets spend a few days with Harry yeah. And put me down." Lance was still holding Adrian and finally put him down.

Adrian remembered that Lance was the one who voluntarily went around and saved abused children before Adrian did. Adrian joined in when he and Lance became friends.

Lance grins and says, "Why don't you stay a few days and let us all bond as a family, yeah. Harry can get used to me and we can show him the many streets, he will be safer with the two of us."

Adrian smiled warmly and called Harry over, breaking him from his inner thoughts. Harry walked over and Adrian told him that they would be staying a few days to bond with Lance.

Harry was surprised that his plan worked so quickly, he didn't know that they have been stewing over this for two years so they were all too ready to jump into a relationship.

They headed inside to talk to the Headmaster about their extended stay and to send a message to Dumbledore requesting for extended leave.

* * *

(SOCIETY FACT)

Luckily for them, when Merle Ambrose founded Ravenwood and consequently Wizard City, he laid down a set of laws that prevented discrimination against things like homosexuality. At the time, his uncle was killed in the wizarding world during… I don't know how old he is. Anyway, his good uncle was hung for being gay and he vowed to never let anyone suffer like that in his school and city.

The wizarding world has gotten more accepting over the years as they wanted to be better than muggles and not let religon into their society. However, many muggleborns have brought back hate into the society, no laws have been passed to ostricized homosexuality, there are actually laws that protect the rights of gay wizards.

For purebloods it was and is considered normal for two male heirs to marry to secure family relations and have children. Male wizards do have the ability to bear young and believe that magic gave them this ability, they have no qualms on the matter as to them it is natural.

Rouge muggleborn wizards had intially created the schism of wizard society that led to Merle Ambrose's uncle's death. Salazar Slytherin was actually a homosexual and left Howarts when Godric Gryffindor did not share his feelings. He blamed muggles for his heartbreak and that is how he turned to hating muggleborns.

* * *

(Back to Story: to keep romance to a minimum I will skip the sappy moments)

After three days of bonding as a future family, Adrian decided to give Lance a chance and allow him to officially court him. Not engagement, but courting as in gifts and such.

Harry has also come to see Lance as a second father. Lance had risked his life to save Harry when he nearly go crushed by a rouge monster. Lance and Harry were fine, but Adrian was pissed and killed the thing for nearly killing his family.

After those three eventful days Harry, Adrian, and the two owls had to return to Hogwarts. Lance had graduated the same time as Adrian and had a lot free time. He promised to visit and would send them gifts often.

Before they left Adrian was a little sad that he could not show Harry the teachers of Ravenwood as they were all off world in their different home worlds. Perhaps next time he thought.

They left and returned to Hogwarts using the spiral door.

* * *

The last five weeks of summer were spent with family and friends from all around.

When they got back to Hogwarts Harry asked Adrian if he could add o Adrian's last name to his. Adrian agreed and asked Dumbledore to push the documents through once more. In a day Harry had become an Ambrose officially.

Adrian and Harry spent many days at the Burrow, getting to know Harry's second family. The duo also got many visits from Lance and spent time as a family.

Ambrose and Dumbledore where able to take time off to catch up on old times and spend time with the father and son.

Harry finally got to meet Adrian's teachers from both Ravenwood and Krokotopia. He easily charmed his way into their hearts. Even Cyrus Drake was fond of Harry and spent many hours telling him about his adventures as a young wizard.

As summer past Harry and Adrian got ready for the school year. Adrian had not told Harry about the tournament and spent some time setting up some safety features to protect students.

Little did they know as their shining summer saw its last days, a dark shadow was rising and would push the pair to the limit.

* * *

A/N: If your still with me then good. The next arc will be more serious and will start off the Triwizard tournament. Also does anybody know if the other schools arrived at the beginning of the year or a few months after. My memory says a few months, but I'm not so sure. I'll check but in the mean time please review.

I can never show my family this story. Damn slash and it making want to write Adrian as gay.


	12. New Beginnings

A/N: Thanks Wolves, but I looked it up and found out that they arrive mid October and the choosing of champions happens on Halloween.

I guess that all of the people that read this story are all the silent type. Excluding my two reviewers of course. *Sigh*

I guess I'll try writing other stories along with this one. Maybe I'll have better luck next time. Oh well, I'll write this in the meantime.

I made Ron less immature a bit. Also has anybody noticed that the people of Hogwarts need some serious decorating tips. I mean their statues have some serious horror issues, why would that be in a school for children.

Also as it is a fanfiction the opening feast will be written in a different order from the book.

This new chapter is brought you by Boredom. The company that makes you want to do things.

* * *

Chapter 12: New Beginnings

As the summer ended and relationships of all types bloomed and flourished. The school year began.

Adrian had decided to let Harry ride the train to school, since the teen told his father that it was the best part of coming to school besides the feast.

Adrian gladly let Harry go as he would hardly deny the teen anything he wanted, unless it was stupid and dangerous. In which case, he would not allow Harry to go or do it without him. As if he would deny the teen adventure, he spent four years on one himself.

Harry was lucky for many reasons. Besides getting to ride the train after having a good summer, he would not have to haul any luggage as his things were already at the school. His father had retrieved his things from the Dursley's or should I say Evans, as Petunia had divorced Vernon and sent him to jail. Dudley became a fine person on the removal of his main source of bad influence.

Harry was also lucky that his father would be protecting him from any attacks on the train, Adrian was extremely livid to find out that Dementors attacked Harry on the train in his third year.

Adrian also wanted to ride the train for himself, he never been on one and would like to see how it would feel. Since the train allowed pets to ride with passengers, Adrian would be with Harry as an animal. He would teleport onto the train after he would seemingly leave the platform.

* * *

As the duo arrived at the platform early, Adrian had dumped his plan to teleport and just got on the train with Harry. The platform was empty save for the train crew that was busy on one side of the train. Adrian was kind of put out by the fact that he went through all the trouble to make illusion luggage and such to spare Harry the questions of why he would did not have his things.

Harry had a bag like Adrian's to hold his clothes for him to change later. He brought Hedwig for appearances and Archimedes came along out of curiosity, *Cough, mother hen, Cough*.

All four of them boarded that train as Harry found a compartment in the middle of the train. Hedwig and Archimedes flew up to the luggage rack overhead and perched on it. Adrian transformed and settled beside them.

After about of hour of Harry and Adrian talking, Adrian had mastered the ability to speak in animal form, if Archimedes could do it then as a human so could he. They finally saw other people arrive at the platform.

Harry watched the families as they said their goodbyes. He was no longer sadden by this site as Adrian and Lance now filled the roles of his parents. Harry looked up at Adrian and smiled, who returned it with a noise of affection. No animal can really smile, that's just crazy people imagining things.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Harry saw the Weasley and Granger families arrive through the barrier. The Malfoys had also arrived uncharacteristically late and sparks flew between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy.

Draco was silent and didn't join in his father's prodding. Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley only tried to diffuse the situation.

All of the three families children boarded the train, ignoring their parent's situation. Minutes later Ron and Hermione open the compartment door and join Harry and the three animals. Hermione lets Crookshanks run up and sit on the seat across from Harry, while Ron lets his owl Pig fly off to sit next to the three animals on the luggage rack.

The two sit on the seat opposite of Harry as they know that Harry enjoys having the entire seat to move around on.

* * *

The two tell Harry that the twin and Ginny went off to find their own group of friends. They talk about their summer as they wait for the train to leave.

Before they could talk further on other things, Hermione asks why there are two extra animals on the luggage rack. Before Harry could answer and explain the compartment door opens again and reveals Draco Malfoy standing alone.

Hermione and Ron glare at him while Harry says, "Come on in Draco."

Harry's two friends stare at him in shock as Harry lets Draco sit next to him.

Before Ron could speak, Hermione beats him to the punch and exclaims, "Why the bloody hell are you being nice to Malfoy!"

Everybody stares at her, shocked at her uncharacteristic behavior. She notices the looks and blushes, then quickly glares at the two across from her.

Since Hermione said what was on Ron's mind, he was able to re-evaluate himself and look at the situation in a different way.

Harry calmly opens his mouth and explains. "It all started at the World Cup when dad told me to try and bury the hatchet with Draco."

The purebloods in the room appear confused by the muggle expression while Hermione says, "But what about all the things he has done to us? Surely you couldn't have forgiven him that easily?" Draco looks away ashamed while Harry just pats his shoulder to cheer him up.

Harry responds, "I didn't. I waited for a while and thought it over. It was only after meeting Lance that I figured out that I did something wrong."

Ron and Hermione already knew about Lance, having met him one time at the Burrow when Adrian brought him over, they thought of him as a really funny guy since they were able to see Adrian hit him repeatedly for doing or saying something stupid.

"What could you have possibly done wrong that would excuse what he has done to us?" Asked Hermione while Ron nodded a bit.

"Guys, I rejected his friendship in front of our entire year, embarrassing him. I know what he said about Ron was wrong and he apologized to me, still making him apologize to you by the way." He pointed at Ron and continued. "He was wrong to say it, but I was somewhat wrong to reject his offer so rudely." Draco smirks a little, but wipes it off when Hermione sends him a look.

Harry continues to say, "When Adrian and Lance told me that, when Adrian had rejected Lance's friendship at first, he became an insufferable git and picked on Adrian a lot. Just like Draco. I sent him a letter during the summer and we got together and made up." Draco glares at Harry for the implied git comment and Harry just smiles cheekily at him in response.

Ron sees the interaction and thinks silently, while Hermione gets a look of comprehension on her face and says, "And since Lance liked Adrian since the beginning and turned into a bully, Draco is the same. Wait, does that mean he wants to be your boyfriend?"

All three boys stare at her in horror, while Adrian snickers internally at the question.

"NO!" Screams all three boys, they look at each other and laugh.

Draco quickly settles down and sneers while addressing Hermione, "No it does not Granger, I was… I was…" he drifts off and looks away while blushing.

Harry rolls his eyes and says, "He was mad that I ruined his dream of me being his best friend since he was a child that read the stories about me." He grins at Draco's miffed expression. Harry laughs and says, "Aww don't be mad, I for one think it's adorable."

Hermione and Ron laugh at Draco's scandalized look and he says, "I'm a Malfoy, we are not adorable." He crosses his arms and turns away with his nose in the air.

Ron finally says something. "Alright mate, he can stay. Just train him not to bark at us and will be fine." Says Ron with a big grin.

Harry smiles while Draco says haughtily, "I am no dog weasel."

Ron rolls his eyes and responds, "I know you're not you ferret."

They remain silent for a moment and break out laughing and shake hands, silently making a truce.

Hermione rolls her eyes and says, "Boys."

All three teenaged boys look at her cheekily.

They all settle into a comfortable conversation, to which Draco starts off by apologizing. Ron and Hermione just accept it and they all try to move on with their lives. The two are still a little wary of Draco and his intentions, a Slytherin must have a hidden agenda ya know, but they put it aside as it benefits them all and especially Harry.

Harry looks at them all with a happy smile. His group of friends grows ever bigger. He looks up at Adrian and mouths, "Thank You". Adrian nods and turns back to listening the group talk.

* * *

After about three hours of them bonding, Hermione looks up and notices the two extra animals again and asks Harry, "Harry?"

He turns to Hermione and says, "Yes, 'mione."

She continues, "Where did those two other owls come from?"

She points to the two new owls, one white like Hedwig, but clearly masculine, the other one is black.

Harry looks up and says, "Well the white is Archimedes, dad's owl."

Archimedes says, "Hello."

The three other people jump in shock.

"The bird, it talked."

"That's impossible!"

"It's magic Granger, of course it talked."

The last one was Draco responding to Hermione, telling her in a way that asked if she was stupid. She picked up on the implied insult and kicked Draco in the shin. He rubbed it and glared at her smug expression.

She then coughed and asked, "So who does the other bird belong too."

Harry smiles plainly and says innocently, "Well that's my dad of course."

They all say at once, "HUUUUH!?"

Harry rubs his ear at the loud noise he looks around and sees that all of the animals plus his father were all spooked at the sudden loud noise.

The questions start up again.

"Your dad is cool mate."

"Adrian is a bird!?"

"He's obviously is an animagus."

Again Draco said the last one at Hermione who went to kick his shin again, but he moved out of the way. His victory was short lived as Harry smacked the back of his head and Hermione smirked in triumph. He looked at Harry with a betrayed expression, who returned it with a "You deserved it" one.

Adrian chuckled and spoke up, "Yes I am what you call an animagus Mr. Malfoy, and I suggest that you all keep that information to yourselves. I heard about Professor McGonagall's trick that she plays on the first years and I want to do the same."

Draco knew about Adrian as he took Harry to see Draco over the summer. He nodded and sat back and relaxed. Ron and Hermione doing the same, Harry was already in the loop so he never moved from his comfortable position.

Adrian hooted and told them, "Also you should refer to me as professor in school from now on, alright." They nodded and he continued.

"Now you should all get changed, we are nearing the castle." He hooted and he and Archimedes flew onto Harry's shoulders.

The boys left the compartment to allow Hermione to change. When she was done she let them change as she waited outside with the two talking owls.

When they were all done the group settled into comfortable silence as the castle came into view.

* * *

As they all got off the train, the four owls flew towards the castle, Crookshanks was left with the trunks in a pet carrier.

The four new friends made their way through the crowd, people whispered at how close Draco was to the Golden trio. His friends looked on with looks of interest or disgust in the case of one Pansy Parkinson. She made to stop them, but was blocked by the crowd of onlookers.

They quickly made their way to the carriages and headed for the castle. They talked briefly about what to do about their new friendship and decided to just go with it. If worst comes to worst Adrian had assured them that Draco was always welcome to stay with them. Draco was afraid of his parent's reactions when they learned of his new friends.

* * *

They entered the school before anyone else and sat down at their respective houses. Snape watched with a horrified expression, but quickly schooled it into a mask of indifference as the rest of the student body filed in.

Their housemates quickly questioned the four, but they made no comments on their new status. Harry and friends were soon shielded by the twins and Ginny and deflected all of the houses attempts at questioning them. Draco's own reputation also kept his housemates at bay, that and his two closets friends, Blaise and Theo.

Adrian watched with concern as did Archimedes who sat on his shoulder, the Headmaster quickly called for silence in a booming voice and silenced the hall. He called for McGonagall to bring in the new students.

As the first years were sorted, Harry was deep in thought. He hated all of the whispering, but it was worth getting rid of an enemy and gaining a friend, now all he had to do was make it through the year without incident.

As the sorting finished, everybody clapped and Headmaster Dumbledore rose to give his start of the year speech.

"Good evening students new and old. I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmaster Dumbledore and these are your teachers." As he said this the charmed ceiling thundered and the candles went out.

The students minus the ones we know, started screaming and panicking. As the thunder looked as if it would strike the students a figure burst through the door behind the head table and shot a spell at the ceiling, returning the scene to a serene sky.

The Headmaster clapped his hands and the candles lit themselves. The students calmed down and the teachers put away their wands.

The figure was a very scarred man and… oh for Pete's sake, we know who it is. Its Alastor Moody and the students started whispering and pointing.

Harry and friends stared at him and he turned and looked straight at Harry. He quickly turned away and Headmaster Dumbledore moved and greeted the man.

"Ah Alastor, its good to see you. I trust you had safe travels?"

Moody responded, "Yes Albus, I did. Now can you point me you my seat, I would like to get to a safe spot with no blind side."

The Headmaster pointed to a seat at the far end of the table, the man moved quickly and sipped something from a silver flask.

Adrian narrowed his eyes in suspicion and sensed a great deal of magic surrounding the man, he focused on the man's arm and sensed some very dark magic. Not cold like death magic, but evil like dark and dangerous magic, it felt like poison and Adrian promised himself to keep an eye on the man and whispered to Archimedes to do so as well.

Back with Harry, Ron had told him that the man was called Mad-eye Moody, an ex-Auror and supposed barmy man. Harry's scar throbbed as the man sent him another look. His thoughts were interrupted by the Headmaster.

"Students, I would like to introduce our two newest professors." He paused and gestured to Moody and then Adrian.

"First our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor Moody." Moody stood up briefly and nodded, he plopped back down in his chair and took another swig from his flask. Professor Snape who sat next to him sniffed and narrowed his eyes and glared at Moody. Moody saw the look with his eyes and grinned. Adrian saw the exchange and raised an eyebrow.

The Headmaster continued unaware of the exchange behind him.

"Second our newest and youngest professor, Adrian Ambrose." Adrian stood up gracefully and bowed slightly as he had Archimedes on his shoulder.

The Headmaster continued. "He will be teaching our newest class on Spiral Magic. It will be taught to fourth years and above. Times and location will be on your time tables."

The second and third years frowned, they wouldn't be learning about the subject, all except Ginny who would see Adrian in her spare time. She might even bring her friend Luna Lovegood and have her learn as well.

"I must also regretfully inform you that we will not be hosting the Inter-house Quidditch tournament."

Everybody paused at this and all of the Quidditch teams players mouthed wordlessly in horror. Harry looked up to his father appalled. Adrian smiled mischievously and lifted a finger to his lips. Harry knew this as a sign that there was more to the situation and sat quietly, he was still miffed.

"This year we will also be hosting an Ancient tournament, the Triwizard Tournament. It will start in October and take up most of our teacher's time. We will be home to two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

As he said this the Fred Weasley burst out, "YOU'RE JOKING!"

The tension from Moody's entrance broke as the hall filled with laughter.

"I am not joking Mr. Weasley. Although, over the summer I did hear an excellent joke about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all walk into a bar and…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and sent the Headmaster a pointed look.

"Err–but maybe this is not the time…no…" said Dumbledore.

"Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…" The Headmaster gave a short explanation of the tournament. He gave them a brief mention of the previous death toll to which everybody, but the staff paled at. He also gave them a brief summary on the age restriction to which many people booed loudly until he cast a sonorous charm and called for silence.

He revealed the Goblet of fire and told them that it would be used to select the champions.

Harry was just glad that he would not have to participate in the dangerous tournament and was grateful for when the Headmaster allowed them to eat.

As dinner appeared on the table, Nearly Headless Nick floated over and started a conversation that led to Hermione finding about House elves. She was going to stop eating when Adrian sent her a small paper snake that slithered up her leg and into her lap. It took all of her willpower to not make a noise.

The snake unfolded itself and read "Do eat the food. You will make the House elves sad and punish themselves for thinking that they did something wrong. I will explain later in class, just raise your hand."

She bit her lip in thought then reluctantly resumed eating. She thought she heard a squeak after she took a bite but she waved it off and dug into the delicious food.

At the head table Adrian smiled and mentally gave himself a pat on the back and resumed eating and feeding Archimedes some meat.

* * *

As dessert rolled in, so did Peeves the poltergeist. The staff was informed that he was barred from attending the feast by the Hogwarts ghost council. It looks like he had enough and came anyways.

As he wreaked havoc on a few students, Adrian stood up and used one finger to draw a small rune of life. He made a swishing motion and the green rune turned into a green bolt of magic that zapped Peeves in arse.

Peeves turned around to face his attacker, but was met with another shot to the face. He clutched his nose and flew to the nearest wall squealing in pain.

Adrian blew on the tip of his finger like a gun and everybody, even the teachers applauded Adrian and stared in awe of his magic. Even Snape clapped a little with a smirk on his face.

Moody however, narrowed his eyes. An action that did not go unnoticed by Archimedes.

As Adrian sat down and the feast ended, the Headmaster gave his yearly announcements and warnings. Adrian made a note of them and realized that he was making a lot of mental notes lately, he should make a mental list to keep them all.

The students got up and headed to there dorms. Harry decided earlier that he would sleep in his dorm room for now and return to his room when he needed some alone time.

He and Draco were not able to meet up after the feast so he decided to find him later.

The golden trio quickly made it to the common room and headed to bed before they could be questioned by their housemates.

As the day winded down and the lights went out, Adrian stayed up late and planned out some things. He and Archimedes would definitely watch over Harry this year and protect them as best they could.

Adrian told Archimedes to watch over the Goblet when it will be brought out when the schools arrive.

He planned for his lessons and went to sleep. He would not allow for Harry's year to be ruined. Unfortunately there are some things that Adrian cannot control.

* * *

A/N: The students have arrived on a Monday and will begin classes the next day.

Some things are taken straight from the book and are not my property.

I have also decided to write some Harry Potter crossovers that deserve more fics.

Adrian's owl form is a Black Sooty Owl native to Australia and New Zealand, two of my favorite countries in the world.

I forget what else I needed to say so I will write it in later.

Read and Review and leave a comment or some feedback.


	13. Adrian's New Charge

A/N: Yeah Adrian is an animagus, however as I said that he is adept at all schools of magic including astral. He uses moon magic to transform and disguise himself. Him being an animagus means that his inner animal is an owl and his preferred/natural transformation. A skilled animagus can naturally and effortlessly hold their animal form, they only need to concentrate when switching between forms other than that, to them being an animal is the same as being a human. Moon magic requires them to constantly push their magic to maintain a new form. Adrian is not an all-powerful Sorcerer so he does not posses an unlimited amount of magic and energy; he trades stamina and power for versatility.

On that note I think people are deterred because they think Adrian is an over powered character. This is not true. As I said he lacks power and stamina and focuses on versatility and knowledge. He can do many amazing and different things, however he is not the most powerful at them. The saying goes, "Jack of all trades, master of none." In this case Adrian is only a master of balance magic.

Also they might just hate my writing, but I really can't change that.

Again so many visitors to the first chapter and only a third of them read on. And no new reviews. I must suck at writing.

Also when I said the statues were creepy, the first movie when they first find the three-headed dog, the fricken hall way had a statue of a man in pain and reaching out to you. Who the bloody hell puts that in a school. I don't care if the floor is off limits or what. You still used that floor before and children were passing by the damn thing for years. And who closes off an entire floor of free space. The fricken castle must be huge if they can waste that much space.

This chapter was originally called Adrian's Classes, but I got a new OC.

Also I finally got approval to use a new OC yay. He will be added this chapter

* * *

Chapter 13: Adrian's New Charge.

As the morning started Harry woke up in his dorm, he was the first to rise thanks to Adrian's habits. He saw that all of his dorm mates were still fast asleep and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning and they didn't have class till nine so no one would get up till seven-thirty.

He discreetly gathered his clothes and supplies from his trunk; the house elves must have moved it there from his room. He took his items and headed for the bathroom.

He quickly put up a silencing spell on the bathroom door and went to showering.

Finishing his morning routine quickly, he appeared out of the shower dressed for the day. He quickly canceled the spell on the door and went to wake Ron up.

He briefly thought to wake up his other dorm mates, but rather liked the silence.

He went to shake Ron and wake him up. As he shook Ron and told him to wake up, "Ron get up, lets be the first to breakfast."

Ron immediately got up at the mention of food and looked around. He opened is mouth to talk, but was immediately stopped by Harry.

"Shh, lets not wake up everyone else. I don't want to be questioned so early in the morning." Whispered Harry.

Ron quickly remembered yesterday's events and got up and did the same morning ritual as Harry.

They quickly finish and go down stairs into the common room.

As they reached the bottom they see Hermione sitting in a chair as awake as them.

She hears them come down and looks up and asks, "Did they question you as well?"

"No, we went to sleep before they could." Replies Ron and Harry nods in agreement.

They head out the portrait hole with their bags and head to the Great Hall.

* * *

When they arrive they see the Hall is empty except for Dumbledore, Adrian, Snape and Draco and his two friends. It was still six so no one was here except the early risers.

Deciding to forgo all manners of subtly, they walk up to the Slytherin table and sit across of Draco and his friends. The potions master sees this and reacts comically. Professor Snape spits out his coffee and sprays Adrian in it.

Adrian sits there with a horrified expression as Dumbledore pulls out his wand and banishes the liquid.

The combination of scalding coffee and the dour mans spit, drives Adrian to strangle Snape. Dumbledore tries to pry him off of his only potions professor, while the six students stare in shock.

They all try to hold in their laughter and fail. The hall echoes with their laughter. Luckily no one was up to here that, except Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick who all arrive and see Adrian strangling the potions professor.

They all finally pull him off and everybody calms down. Snape gasps in the sweet morning air, he thought he saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel.

They all sit down and resume eating, or in Adrian's case shoveling down food so he won't be sick, he had lost his appetite but needed the food anyway so he sucked it up and ate.

* * *

Seeing that show was over the six students start to eat and chat.

"So Draco how was your night." Asked Harry.

The two other Slytherin stare in shock at the use of Malfoys first name. Draco just responds evenly, "Fine Harry, I was able to get away to my dorm that just has the three of us." He gestured to the two stunned Slytherins.

He nudges them and says, "Introduce yourselves."

They quickly snap out of it and hold their hands out and say, "I'm Blaise Zabini it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." "My name is Theodore Nott, likewise."

The purebloods shake the three lion's hands or in Hermione's case they kiss her hand and she giggles. Although Blaise did kiss Harry's hand and sent him a wink.

Ron stares and says, "Hermione giggled and Harry just got hit on."

The two Gryffindors in question stare at Ron and ask, "You're not mad?"

He shakes his head and says, "Nah, it's tradition in 'mione's case and your dad's gay so it's all good." He then continues eating.

They all stare at him and shock (you know this is happening a lot, I should name this disorder.) and Harry declares, "Ron has finally grown up, we need to party." Ron rolls his eyes and continues eating.

They all chuckle at the joke and start up talking while eating. Blaise sends Harry a implied look as he looks away and blushes.

Snape stands to interrupt the bonding moment when Adrian pulls out his wand and makes him sit down using balance magic. He hisses and says, "You so much as speak and try to ruin this and I will end you by castrating you with a dull rusty spoon, feed it to you, make you scream as I fuck with your mind, feed you to the sharks while you are still alive, and eat your soul when you die." Still obviously mad at the coffee incident and mad at what Snape was trying to do.

The entire table, minus the Headmaster, gulps and nods, even if it was not directed at them.

McGonagall displays the bravery her house is known for and says, "Its good to see that my little lions are growing up and making amends with their peers. How did you do it?"

Adrian warmly smiles at her, she and the others, minus Snape, relax at the smile. He replies, "I just told them that they must think about the others feeling when they say something, only by understanding each other do we gain common ground."

The transfigurations professor nods at the wise comment, professor Flitwick says, "You would have made a fine Ravenclaw."(If you get why this sounds familiar and why I had him say this then you get a cookie.)

Adrian chuckles and shifts his hat and says, "Ah sorry my good friend, but I was already sorted and I am and always will be a badger."

Professor Sprout chuckles as the charms professor just nods.

Adrian sees the interactions between Blaise and his son and frowns. He is going to keep a closer eye on that one, no need for Harry to be heartbroken.

* * *

Adrian had asked the two heads of houses for the student's timetables, McGonagall gladly gave hers while Snape all but threw his.

He heads down to the students and passed them their schedules and told them that they all had him first today. Then he walked out to go to his classroom.

The six students finish breakfast as the rest of the student body filed in and saw the six students sitting together at one table. Whispers broke out as the six left to head to Adrian's class.

They quickly make there way to the Spiral Magic room and knock on the door, they hear a come in and Harry opens the door.

Behind him, the five others gasp at the magnificent and mystifying room.

The classroom is larger than most as it will hold all the students of one year at once.

Around the walls of the room are many posters and shelves of books displaying many wonderful pictures and titles. Surrounding the room are eight giant stone basins with different colored liquids, one for each school of magic. On one side, there were three basins for Fire, Ice, and Storm, a red, light blue, and purple concoctions of pure energy. On the other side are the ones for Life, Death, and Myth, green, black and gold respectively. At the front of the room on either side of the professors desk are the ones for Balance and Astral, a deep warm brown and a swirling mixture of red, blue, and yellow. In front of each basin was a large book on a pedestal, depicting and detailing the history and origins of each school. Rows of long desks sit in the middle of the room, leaving enough space for Adrian to walk amongst the students.

The atmosphere in the room is light and the decorations provide an air of mysticism that other classrooms do not have. There also appears to be floating chalk that writes on chalkboards around the room and erases their writing with a floating eraser. This cycle continues endlessly.

As the six head toward Adrian who sits at the front at his desk, he stands and straightens out his robes and said, "Welcome, feel free to wait around and look at the room."

They all separate and observe different things. Harry opts to stay next to his father who hugs him one last time before the day starts.

The seven occupants mill around the room till the other students file in as he opens the door and everybody claims a seat.

* * *

Adrian stands with a staff in one hand and Archimedes on the opposite shoulder. He stands poised and professional.

However it seems that he is facing the board at the front on the classroom, his back to the students.

All they can see is a figure covered in brown and maroon. As they all sit down and get ready Adrian turns to face them.

He wears a gentle smile on his face that seems to relax all of those that didn't know him.

"Good Morning class."He says brightly.

"Good morning professor." Responds the entire fourth year, some out of respect and some out of fear that he might be another Snape.

Adrian smiles and softly taps the base of his staff on the ground. Papers fly off of his desk and land in front of each student.

They all widen their eyes at the display of magic, Adrian says, "This is the course syllabus, it contains the rules and policies of the class for your reference."

They all look down at it and see a six page packet of computer paper and printed text, the ever curious Ravenclaws raise their hands and Adrian points to one of them, "Yes Mr…"

"Boot sir, Terry Boot. Um why does this paper and writing look odd?"

Adrian raises an eyebrow and says, "That's because I used a computer to make it. Oh I forgot this place does not use modern things."

Many of the muggleborns start in surprise at the knowledge that their teacher can use a computer, much less know what it is. The purebloods are just lost as usual, when it comes to modern things.

"Let me tell you all that I have been raised as a muggle for 14 years of my life and where I come from, magic and machine do not have problems being together."

Hermione raises her hand and Adrian says, "Yes Ms. Granger."

"Um sir, where are you from exactly?" Hermione was not in the loop like Harry.

Adrian nods and begins, "I am from Wizard City, and before that America. In Wizard City we use Storm Crystals to provide electricity. They are a magical source of electricity and do not react violently to a magical environment such as Hogwarts. You will find that I will use many modern technologies to teach you throughout the year. Lets begin shall we?"

The class nods, they are interested to begin and see what their newest professor will teach them.

"Alright before I get to my lecture, as a modern teacher I will allow you to ask me some personal questions alright."

The class or the girls start whispering and Lavender Brown raises her hand and asks, "How old are you?"

Adrian chuckles and replies, "I am 18, and before you ask I am fully qualified to teach, moving on."

The girls squeal, the new professor is young and good looking. The boys roll their eyes at the girl's antics.

Pavarti asks, "Are you married?"

"No, but I am taken." The girls seem sadden a little but they perk up when Cho Chang asks, "Do you have children?"

Her peers think that it is an odd question to ask, but Adrian replies, "Yes I do. I have a son that is in here right now."

They all look at each other, well except the people who already knew. Adrian calls for their attention and says, "Alright, settle down. Question time is over, time for class."

The girls go "awww" and the boys sigh in relief. Adrian begins by saying, "Now as this subject is new to this world and I am its only practioner here. There are no books on the things I teach…" The Ravenclaws seem sadden by this while everybody but Harry freaks out at not being able to do homework.

Adrian sighs and continues, "Since there are no books, I will not make you do homework, geez." The class calms down, except for the Ravenclaws who now freak out about no homework.

Adrian ignores them and continues, "I only expect you to take good notes on my lectures as you will use them to study for tests. They will be announced one week prior and take place whenever I say."

The class nods and Adrian continues on with the lecture.

He explains about the spiral and the schools of magic. The class sits in awe as he uses magic to produce images of the spiral and demonstrates some of the spells that they can use. He produces images of the many worlds and their inhabitants.

Some of the Slytherins sneer in disgust at the different races, all except Draco and his two close friends who remain neutral in their reactions.

He hands them all spell decks and lectures them on their uses and not to go around using them negligently. He places a lock on them that prevents their use outside of the classroom. He subtly skips Harry and his friends, as well as Draco.

The four notice this and smile wickedly, knowing that Adrian trusts them.

As the bell rings for the next class Adrian lets them go and tells them that the next class will have them all finding out their school of magic.

The student's head out, chattering excitedly on the schools of magic and who will be placed where.

The four friends plus their two new ones, promise to meet up after lessons and return to the classroom to talk with Adrian.

* * *

The classes pass with ease for Adrian. He repeats the same material for all of them.

The six return to talk with him and they convince him to remove the locks on Theo's and Blaise's spell decks.

He removes them with a warning and they all stay till dinner, asking him questions about the class and learning about new spells.

As dinner rolls by and they all turn in for the night, Adrian gets a message on his crystal ball.

He taps the orb with his hand and answers the call.

His grandfather appears on the surface and begins to ask Adrian for a favor.

* * *

Meanwhile during Adrian's classes

Back in Wizard City, Headmaster Ambrose is having a slight dilemma. He paces in his office, while a figure stands before him; they seem to be not all there for some reason.

One of his favorite students has just graduated; this would be good if he wasn't worried about them being off on their own.

Said student was standing before him. His name is Zachary, just Zachary.

Zachary stands at an average height of 5ft and 7in, modest for a boy his age. His skin is a rich tan, showing that he spends many days under the sun. His hair is a rich shade of brown; it reminds many others of chocolate. His face has a placid look and his eyes are closed in peaceful thought.

The Headmaster stops his pacing and addresses the boy, "Ah, young wizard. Are you sure that there is no family that you know of that can watch over you till you turn twenty one?"

Zachary opens his eyes, showing that they are a shade of gray unlike any other. He shakes his head and says, "I'm sorry sir, what did you say. I was day drifting out again." That explains it, he was really not all there.

The Headmaster sighs and repeats the question.

Zachary tilts his head and thinks, he replies soon after in a positive tone, "Nope."

The Headmaster frowns and continues to pace.

The thing about Zach is that he has had amnesia ever since he was 12, it causes his eyes to be that unique shade of gray. They have turned back to normal, but only whenever he remembers something about his past.

Zach is a bit out there because he tends to be a bit forgetful. He requires someone to constantly watch out for him and remind him of some things.

Back during school, Zach's peers and classmates were the ones who helped him through it, but now that he is graduated there is no one to help him.

The Headmaster knows that Zach would be fine on his own, he has done it for a while, but Ambrose is just worried that since he can't stay in the dorms and does not own a house, he will have no where to go.

Ambrose recalls why Zachary needs a guardian to look after him.

He remembers that Zach is also only 17, this means that he is not legally allowed to be off on his own till he is 21. Adrian is considered an adult now because he has adopted Harry and his parents signed legal documents allowing him his early coming of age. Wizard City law is complicated.

As he has no known family to go to or anyone to sign said forms, the Headmaster was stuck with a dilemma. He thinks about available people to watch over him. He has asked many others but they were all unable to take him.

Zachary just stands there in his orange vest and fedora. At his feet lies a small dog looking animal, a heckhound, he calls the little pup Derby. Derby sneezes and a small flame comes out. In his hand he grips an ornate wooden staff that has an eternally burning flame at the tip. It doesn't appear to burn anything or give off heat.

The old wizard thinks for a bit, then thinks of Adrian. He doesn't want to bother him but he is out options. He turns to Zach and asks, "Ah young wizard, do recall who Adrian Storyweaver is?"

Zach thinks and scratches his head. He doesn't recall the name, but when he looks at the staff in his hands he suddenly remembers.

Adrian was the one who gave him the staff in the first place. He looks up and nods.

Ambrose sighs in relief and asks, "What do you say about living with him as your guardian?"

Zach thinks it over a bit and remembers that Adrian always went out of his way to help him many times. "I think that would be a swell idea, what do you think Derby?"

The small heckhound looks up and wags his tail and yips. Zachary smiles and says, "I'll take that as a yes."

The Headmaster nods and goes to his crystal ball and calls Adrian.

* * *

Back in Hogwarts Adrian answers and asks "What's up grandpa?"

The old wizard quickly explains his dilemma and Adrian thinks about it.

He says to his grandfather, "Let me bring you to uncle for his permission."

Ambrose nods and Adrian picks up the ball in both hands and teleports to the Headmasters gargoyle. He speaks the password and enters the stairway.

He tucks the ball under his arm and knocks and enters as the Headmaster bids him welcome.

He puts the Crystal ball on the desk and the Hogwarts Headmaster joins the conversation.

"Ah, Merle. What seems to be the problem." Asks Dumbledore.

"Well…" Ambrose proceeds to tell them the problem.

Dumbledore nods in though then turns to Adrian and asks, "So what do you think young one?"

The young professor responds warmly, "I would be happy to take him in, he would be a nice assistant and possibly a brother to Harry."

The Headmaster smiles and thinks for a bit.

After a moment he says to them, "Well its fine with me, as long as he is not a danger to anyone. He can come anytime and he is welcomed to stay with Adrian."

He turns to Adrian and says, "I will add an extra room to your area for him."

Adrian nods and Ambrose sighs in relief. He tells Zachary off screen, who cheers in happiness.

They end the conference and Adrian bids the Headmaster good night.

Tomorrow he will go and get Zachary, good thing he is free tomorrow.

'I should introduce him to Harry, for the four years that I have known him, Zach has been like a son to me. As odd as that is with us being a year apart. But he always needed my help like one. Ha, wait till Lance hears that I got another son while away. He's going to have his hand full with all of us.' Thought Adrian.

Somewhere in the Spiral Lance has a feeling go down his spine. Not a chill of dread, but a warmth of happiness. 'Adrian just added to our family again, sigh. Oh wells now he will really need my help with the children.' Thought Lance as he turned back to his conversation.

* * *

A/N: I have lost one of my faithful reviewers. She will be missed, but I will write what I like and like what I write.

I hoped that I would have improved my writing, but it seems that I have regressed to writing my stories poorly.

I will now update slowly as it is getting harder for me to think up the plot line. Also the plot bunnies are attacking.

Anyways, I have more stories in the planning phase, but I am trying to squash them down as I want to finish this story first.

Its a bit sudden with the new OC, but just go with it. I only have three, not counting the animals. This amount is so much less than other fics that have like a bagillion.

I know its a bit of a stretch with introducing him and making him Adrian's new son, but just go with it ok.

Thank you Zan4000 for the new OC. I hope he is to your liking. If not then sorry.

Please leave a review below. I am dying for feedback or just a random hello.


	14. Zachary's Arrival and the Serpents Gift

A/N: Aww Ffff…*Censored Language*. I just realized how poorly this story flows. *Face Palms* Oh well, I'm not trying to be the next PolarPanther or Starlight Massacre. Man, I really need to work on making the characters seem more in depth.

Sigh, I am sad to say that this might be the last chapter... Nah. It seems that my only reviewers have left the story. Oh well, they were people who were telling me to change my writing. I won't let it get me down.

For those who have been following there will be no gore and I will be posting more fluff.

To Zan4000 I am sorry to say that I have made your character a little bit more dependent on others. He still kicks ass though, but he has some family issues that will be resolved in this chapter. Also I have little to go on personality wise.

Also I did say that my chapters were going through a dry spot and were going to be dull. There is no need to point out my poor writing skills just because you're leaving. You forget that these are unedited at first and I go back and edit them when I can.

Also I like the book and if you don't then your then you're a bloody muggle. People read Harry Potter fics to be reminded of the book. Don't read this if you're gonna say that you don't want to read a fic that follows the book. Mine deviates how I want it and there are plenty others who just write from the book.

It happens that I put in the summary that this is a Family/Humor/Adventure/ Friendship/etc. Where the hell do you get off saying that I have too much fluff, I basically promised from the beginning by labeling this story as those genres. All of those genres basically imply fluff and comfort. If you want horror, gore, angst then go somewhere else. I will not waste my time writing something I do not want to.

I will not stop writing just because people do not like my story. I do this for fun. It is not a novel so I really don't give a shit how bad it is. I like my story, I try the best I can, if you don't like it then you can leave, I will not hold it against you.

* * *

Chapter 14: Zachary's Arrival and the Serpent Gift

Following the events of the first day of the new school year, our now established group of six friends set themselves to waking up early to avoid the whispers that still persist.

They follow the same routine as yesterday and make their way out of their respective dorms without alerting their classmates.

The Golden Trio and the three Slytherins meet up in the entrance hall on their way to breakfast.

They all appear to be very tired and say nothing as they walk sluggishly to the Great Hall. Although you can hear Theo grunt something to Ron who appears to nod at it.

As they come through the doors, they see that only the four heads of house, the Headmaster, and professor Ambrose are up and eating at the head table. Everywhere else is empty.

They notice vaguely that Adrian is not in the same seat as the day before.

Adrian has opted to eat on the opposite side of the table away from the potions master. He still clearly remembers the horror inflicted upon him yesterday and prefers to not have a repeat.

He notices the group and smiles at their tired mood. He knows all to well how starting a new year is always tiring at first. 'They just need some time to adjust', thought Adrian as he returned to eating.

Moving with out communicating, the six decide to sit at the Gryffindor table this morning. They seem to perk up as they start to eat and all of them start up some light conversation.

The meal passes in peace and before anyone new arrives into the hall, Adrian finishes and stands up.

He moves purposely towards the students and puts a hand on Harry's shoulder as he stands behind him.

Harry turns to acknowledge Adrian, he smiles up at his young father and asks, "What's up da…professor Ambrose?" Catching his slip, Adrian has told him that it is best to address him formally during school hours.

Adrian smiles warmly, ignoring the slight slip. He clears his throat and says, "Harry. As I do not have any classes today, I will be going somewhere and returning with a guest later on. I will be gone till around two o'clock in the afternoon alright."

Harry nods sullenly, his father was going somewhere without him and would be unreachable if he needed help.

Adrian adds in, "I will also be leaving Archimedes here in case you need to contact me. He knows specifically to send me a message."

'Ok so maybe not unreachable, but still he was going somewhere and would probably not tell me anything important', thought Harry a little testily.

Harry never liked how people kept important information from him ever since when people refused to tell him about Sirius last year. Harry briefly thinks of his godfather before asking his current father, "So, where are you going?" He doesn't expect a straight answer.

Adrian doesn't seem to pick up on Harry's mood and replies, "To Wizard City. Your Great-Granddad has asked me to take care of an important task. It's a surprise, but you should at least know where I am." He says in a light tone, not implying at all that he was hiding anything.

Harry stares shocked for a bit, 'He actually gave me a straight answer, and he didn't lie about anything. I feel bad now for doubting him.' Thought the young wizard.

His inner mood must have appeared on his face as his friends frowned at him in concern and Adrian asked, "What's up son. You seem down all of a sudden. Don't worry I'll bring ya back a present." He says with a happy grin.

Harry smiles at his fathers way of cheering him up and says, "I don't need anything… just come back safe alright."

Adrian smiles warmly at his young (young to him) sons wish and says to him with confidence, "Don't worry son, no evil is a match for this wizard." He points to himself with his thumb and grins widely.

The entire group laughs at his antics and he says, "Alright you lot. Finish up here and get to class on time ok."

With that, Adrian leaves the hall to go and pick up his new charge.

The six students return to their conversation with renewed enthusiasm and leave to start their day.

Behind them, none of the seven young wizards notice the smiles of the other teachers as they leave. Even the potions master smiles a small sad smile, thinking of happier days.

* * *

The day passes uneventfully for the six students, minus their… interesting lesson with the ex-auror/defense professor.

That mans teaching methods will never be brought into question as all of his students are to shaken up by the lesson to even protest.

However, Harry finally learned why the curse from the World Cup incident seemed eerily familiar.

It was the same one that took away his birth parents lives. Harry shivers at the flashes of memory that pass his vision. He decides to tell his father of these flashes. He has finally realized that Adrian is only there to help him and is genuinely concerned with his well being. He smiles a little at the thought and moves to his next class of the day.

Harry makes his way through the day shaken from seeing the three worse spells in history. The Unforgivables.

* * *

Meanwhile, after returning to his rooms. Adrian opened the Spiral door and made his way to Wizard City.

Not wanting to stay long and wanting to get back soon, Adrian decides to forgo his usual walk towards his grandfather's house and teleports into his study to save time.

Disappearing and reappearing in a flash he lands in front of Gamma who is using the study to monitor the spiral with the model in the room.

Adrian quickly apologizes to the ruffled owl and makes his way into the next room to see his grandfather about Zachary.

As he opens the door to the main room, he sees the wise wizard conversing with some students, most likely about their new enrollment or a tour through the campus. Adrian didn't really care to know.

He closes the door softly and leans on the wall to wait for the Headmaster to finish with his duty.

The young professor doesn't seem to have to wait long as the wise sorcerer sends off the students with a smile, and the group leaves the room chattering about their futures as wizards.

The Ravenwood Headmaster turns to Adrian and smiles knowingly. Adrian guesses that he knew that he was there the entire time, he probably heard the commotion in the other room.

The Headmaster's smile quickly turns to a frown as he says his next words. He address the younger man with a regretful tone, "Ah. Young wizard, you have some good timing. However I'm sorry to say that Diego our resident Duelmaster has taken young Zachary to be use as an example of good dueling. You will find them at the arena."

Adrian frowns and nods, he thanks the Headmaster and heads off to Unicorn Way to give their resident Unicorn a piece of his mind.

'So much for going back early. Diego is going to pay for making stay longer.' Thought Adrian as he made his way through the commons.

* * *

He briefly makes a detour to the fairgrounds to buy some more potions. He has a good amount back at the castle, but he never knows what might happen so he rather remain safe then sorry, especially with upcoming tournament.

As he pays for them the purple vials he thinks to himself, 'Man. This women keeps raising her prices every time I come here.' He looks down at the rather large sack of gold that he gives the potions vendor.

He forces a smile at the potions vendor and quickly makes his way to the tunnel, moving quickly hoping to arrive before his charge gets sucked into staying around longer.

Making his way quickly through the long tunnel he arrives at the entrance to Unicorn Way.

Out in the distance one can see that many people are enjoying some downtime in the park, but Adrian does not see this as he focuses on walking to the arena off to the right of the entrance.

It seems that Diego is not at his usual spot right next to the arena doors. The arena ticket person moves out of Adrian's way, seeing his thunderous expression. There are few things that irk Adrian, and one of those things is making him go through unnecessary trouble to complete his tasks.

Adrian slips through the open doors and makes his way to the spectator area.

As he arrives to the seats overlooking the battlegrounds, he sees Diego and a group of students watching a duel in progress.

Adrian moves closer to the rails and sees that it is Zachary fighting one of the arena's training monsters. He notices that the monster is one that even he would be wary of fighting, Adrian gets a little angrier at this detail. Tough monsters lead to longer battles.

Fortunately for Adrian, and Diego's safety, Zachary appears to be quite the strong dueler and quickly defeats the beast with a well-timed meteor spell.

The students cheer as Derby yips in happiness at his master's ankles, the little pup sneezes and a tiny fame comes out.

As Zachary makes his way over to the Duelmaster, Adrian pulls himself onto the railing and jumps into the battlegrounds.'Screw the stairs, this is the best way in.' Though Adrian as he fell to the floor below.

He uses magic to reduce his descent and even more magic to make him land softly.

* * *

Landing in front of the group Adrian walks briskly towards the Unicorn Duelmaster. The teacher doesn't seem to notice the miffed look on Adrian's face.

Diego starts to say, "Ah, my young friend. Have you come to see my new pupils, also it seems that young Zachary has as much talent as you. Perhaps the two of you could duel some more monsters, I am sure that…" He was interrupted by Adrian's fist in his face, sending him down on his butt.

Originally Adrian was just going to tell him to shut up, but at the mention of wasting more time, he just lost it. With a ticked off expression he looks down on Diego and says in a cold voice, "How dare you waste my time by having me come here. I will be taking Zachary and going, am I clear."

Diego rubs his face where Adrian punched him and looks up scared. He nods and says, "My apologies friend, I forgot that you were coming to pick him up."

Adrian's ticked off expression quickly turns into one of regret and says, "I'm sorry Diego, I…I was just being selfish. It's not your fault." He holds out his hand to the Duelmaster.

Diego, as is the rest of the staff of Ravenwood, is aware of Adrian's more impulsive side that tends to show up if he gets angrier. It never stops amazing people when he switches moods so suddenly.

The fallen teacher takes the offered hand and Adrian pulls him up. "Do not worry my friend, Diego is unharmed," he touches his face and winces "eh mostly. I do not want to waste your time. I forgot that you are a teacher now and you also have duties to attend to."

Adrian nods and sees that Zachary is off to the side talking to the students, he seems to be telling them about his past duels, if the arm waving is anything to go by.

Then Adrian nods to Diego and walks over to the group, he catches the end of Zachary's story.

"… and then, I dodged the skeletons attack as Derby here went for his legs and stole one his leg bones. The poor monster collapsed and cried for Derby to return his leg."

The students laughed at the story and clapped when he finished it. As they scampered off to return to their teacher, he turned his gaze to the where Adrian was talking to Diego and sees that Adrian was already in front of him, listening to his story.

Zachary blushes a little in embarrassment at having the older wizard hear his story and seeing him show off a little. He rubs the back of his head and looks down slightly, he then speaks up in a hesitant voice, "S…so you heard all that eh?"

Adrian smiles warmly and responds, "Not all of it, but you did a good job at entertaining them and that's what counts." He gestures to the students who are waving at the younger wizard.

Zachary waves back and smiles brightly. As the students turn away, he asks Adrian, "So, did you see me fight that monster. I know it was a tough one, but I still could have done better, y'know."

Adrian chuckles and smiles warmly, Zachary seems to relax at Adrian's good nature like everyone else. Adrian then responds in a proud tone, "Don't sell yourself short Zachary, that was a tough opponent and you defeated it masterfully. Even I would have not done as well as you did."

Zachary blushes at Adrian's praise, he always did seek the older wizards approval, he felt so good when Adrian praised him. His other peers have praised him and so have his teachers, but Adrian's seemed to lack any underlying doubt or double meaning. If there was one word that Zachary would use to describe Adrian, it would be genuine.

'Although he is only a year older, he almost makes me glad that I don't know who my real parents are, Adrian is the only parent I really need, he never acts disappointed in me." Thought Zachary.

At the thought of not wanting to see his real parents, Zachary gets a twinge of pain and a flash of memory. He remembers great pain and deep sorrow, he also feels deep disappointment and heartbreak. He clutches his head and falls to his knees. 'Wh…what was that? Was it another memory? Was that how I felt towards my family?' Thought Zachary in distress.

Suddenly he feels a warm sensation envelop his body and he looks up and sees only brown fabric. He realizes suddenly that there are arms wrapped around him securely and that they make him feel safe.

He then realizes that Adrian was hugging him and that the pain has disappeared. He sighs in relief and relaxes into the fatherly embrace of the slightly older sorcerer.

As soon as Adrian saw that Zach's eyes had flashed back to their normal color, he moved forward to ask him what he remembered. As he saw him go down in pain he quickly enveloped the younger boy in a hug and tried all that he could to soothe him.

His comfort tactic seemed to work as he felt Zachary relax in his arms and heard him sigh in relief.

The two stayed like that for a minute, not noticing that the group of students had left with the Duelmaster a while ago.

However, the moment is interrupted as Derby jumps into the middle of them, he wanted some love too and yipped at them to give him some.

The two wizards look at each other then down at the puppy heckhound between them. As they look up and their eyes meet a second time they burst out laughing. Derby joins in with his own barking and jumps onto Zach and proceeds to cover his face in slobber.

The three beings stay like this for a while, till about twelve when Adrian's watched beeped and told him to get going.

The elder wizard stands up and pulls up his charge to follow him. They quickly make their way to Spiral door, saying hi to the people they know along the way.

When they make it to the Spiral Door, Adrian turns around to ask if they need to pick up anything.

Zachary smacks his forehead and says that he forgot to pack his things from the dorms and quickly races off to stuff them into his bag, Derby hot on his heels.. Luckily for him all wizards of Ravenwood are given special bags to carry even the biggest of items, so packing will be easy.

As Adrian waits there he also smacks his forehead, he forgot to buy Harry a gift. Although his son said he did not want anything, he should get him something anyways, because that is what a good parent does.(1)

He races out of the chamber and returns with a box with holes. He tucks it under his arm and the box emits a hissing noise. Adrian mumbles something and the noise stops.

As Zachary returns from packing he asks Adrian what was in the box. Adrian tells him with a grin that Zach mimics. Derby yips at their expressions and they make their way through the door and back to the castle.

* * *

Adrian and Zach arrive back at Hogwarts via teleporting. Adrian appeared in a flash of balance symbols along with Zachary and Derby, holding onto him as he held onto the package.

Adrian looks at his watch and sees that it is one o'clock and remembers that the students are in class.

He shows Zachary to his office and points out the extra door in the common room. It was the new room and Adrian points to it and tells Zachary that he can put his stuff over there in his room.

Zach looks up shocked and asks, "Wait. I get my own room?"

Adrian looks at him questionably, "Of course. If the Headmaster didn't suggest it I would. As if I would let you sleep on a sofa, please." He waves off his charges shock and tells him to get himself settled in and that He had some things to set up for his class tomorrow.

Zachary nods and picks up Derby and heads to the room that his guardian pointed out. He opens the door and is shocked at what he sees.

The room is done in a soft color of green and trimmed with red. The floor is carpeted with a soft material. The windows are large and show much of the castle from their view. The bed is large and has a canopy that hangs down to cover the user if they wished for privacy. Along the walls there are many cases for books and other personal items. A door on the side leads to a nice bathroom with a place for even Derby to potty. Next to the bed is a small doggy bed, the perfect size for Derby to roll around in and not fall out. (2)

As Zachary looks around the room he notices a note on one of the bedside tables.

He picks it up and reads it.

_Dear Zachary,_

_Over the years I have tried my best to remember the things you like and such. I hope you like the new room. Remember that I am always here if you need me._

_With much love your guardian,_

_~Adrian Ambrose_

Zachary smiles and tears up a little, willing himself to not be sappy and cry. Derby paws at his feet to get his attention. Zachary turns down to look at his pet.

Seeing that his master is looking at him Derby yips and wags his tail. He blows out a small flame from his nose and puts a paw on his owners leg.

Zachary smiles and picks up his faithful companion, he makes his way over to the bed and lies down. Derby cuddles under his arm and takes a nap.

Zachary spends a little time petting the pup before turning on his side and falling to sleep himself.

As he closes his eyes he smiles and thinks that the bed and the room are so warm, and he nods off to pleasant dreams.

Before he falls into the sandman's embrace his final thought rings with hope and love, 'Finally, a place where I belong.'

In his office Adrian smiles and pats the box next to him. He looks out the window and smiles thinking that the day seemed brighter all of sudden.

* * *

As classes for the day end, Harry and his friends decide to go to Adrian's classroom to see if he came back.

Harry was fine in going alone, but none of his friends wanted to leave him incase he got cornered by the dreaded gossipers.

Knocking on the door the students do not hear a response and Harry tries the knob. It appears to be unlocked and he opens the door.

Looking at the back of the room, Ron notices that the lights are on in Adrian's office and points it out to the group.

Harry leads the way as they head to the door. They hear voices on the other side and Harry knocks politely on the door.

Ron briefly asks why they don't just go in since Adrian is Harry's father, but Hermione whacks him and tells him that it's rude to barge in and that Adrian is still a professor.

The group receive a "come in" and Harry opens the door to find his father and someone else, sitting at a table looking at them.

Harry notices the others familiar clothing style and briefly notes the strangers' appearance. He dismisses it as he remembers that Adrian has taught him to not judge by appearances. 'Although he does look like he's around dads age' Harry thinks briefly.

The figure stares at them with gray eyes much different then the ones on Draco. They seem to gaze at the others neutrally, but when they set themselves on Harry they seem to turn warmer.

Adrian chuckles and gains the students attention. He gestures to the figure and introduces him. "Harry, students. This is Zachary, my new assistant. He will be helping me with teaching. He will also be under my guardianship as he is underage. He will be living wit us Harry, during summer."

Zachary raises a hand in greeting and says, "Hi. Names Zachary, just Zachary. I'm a pyromancer." He finishes a little shyly.

Harry looks at the figure and immediately declares that Adrian must think of Zachary as another son as he seems just like himself. Oh how right he is.

Harry turns to Adrian and asks, "Soooo, is he my new big brother? I hope so."

Zachary spits out the tea he was drinking and stares at Harry in shock, and looks at Adrian with same expression. His face seems to hold an underlying note of pain and hope.

Adrian chuckles, glad that Zachary did not spit on him like some people. He banishes the spilt liquid and says warmly, "Only if he wants to." He looks at Zachary questioningly.

The young pyromancer blushes and shyly says, "S..sure why not." He smiles hesitantly.

Harry cheers and his friends roll their eyes at his antics, Blaise smiles and grabs Harry and helps him celebrate. The others roll their eyes again, shrug their shoulders and join in helping Harry celebrate his new family.

Zachary stares shocked at the group and grins, 'It feels good. Nobody was this happy to see me ever.' He gets a brief flash of pain at the thought, but it disappears and is replaced with a warm feeling as Adrian places a hand on his shoulder and says, "You know. I wouldn't mind signing another set of adoption papers."

Zach splutters and asks, "Are you joking?"

Adrian smiles warmly and responds, "No, no I am not. And I would also not mind if you took on my last name as well."

Zach nods numbly, to stunned to say anything and Adrian grins as he pulls out some forms, he is always prepared.

They sign the papers and make two copies. Adrian calls for both owls and tells Hedwig to take one to the uncle. and Archimedes to his grandfather.

As the owls fly off and deliver their documents, both of the old wizards chuckle at how fast Adrian works and push the documents through. Making the adoption legal in both worlds.

* * *

After sending the owls off on their deliveries, Adrian calms the group down or tries to at least. After signing the papers, Zachary now Zachary Ambrose, joined in the celebration.

Not having the heart to interrupt, Adrian waits patiently for them to settle down. All good balance sorcerers know that patience is the key to a happy life and not yelling at others.

As he waited for them to settle down he pulled out the present he bought for Harry. It lets out a loud hiss that makes all of the others still, except for Zachary who knows exactly what it is.

Noticing the others have stopped celebrating, Zachary stops and moves back to his seat.

Adrian beckons his youngest son over and hands him the box. Harry takes it with shaky hands, he knows what is in the package, but hopes that he is wrong.

As he opens the box Harry sees a coiled mass of scales and a head pokes out and looks at him.

It hisses and Harry could hear the hiss turn into words, "_sssss who are you? Wheeere am I?_"

Harry looks up at his father and asks, "Why a snake?"

Adrian smiles plainly and responds, "Because it is a noble animal, plus you can talk to it."

Harry stills, he didn't know that Adrian knew of his ability. He opens his mouth to tell his father that it's not a good thing, but Adrian holds up his hand and tells him, "I know that Voldemort was a parselmouth…" Everybody but Harry and Zachary still at the name, Adrian continues without commenting on their reaction, "but the ability to talk to an animal, especially a snake, is a blessing. Those who can talk to snakes are held in the highest regards in the serpentine kingdom."

Adrian hisses in parseltongue, "_sssss young snake._" Everybody even Zachary stares dumbstruck at Adrian hissing.

The snake turns its gaze at Adrian and asks, "_sssss yesss oh sssspeaker of ssserpents?_"

Adrian looks at Harry pointedly and motions for him to try, he gulps and hisses out hesitantly, "_sssss hello?_"

The snake turns its head back at Harry and asks, "_sssss yesss oh sssecond sssspeaker of ssserpents?_"

Harry gulps and asks, "_sssss what isss your name young ssssnake?_"

The snake tilts its head and answers, "_sssss name? I have no name massster?_"

Harry looks up at Adrian and raises an eyebrow, Adrian simply responds, "You are her owner now, therefore her master in respect." He points his finger at Harry and says, "You must be the one to name her. Also she's a ball python, her morph is called Champagne Coral Glow. Probably because of the light amber color of her scales."

Taking in the information Harry thinks for a bit and looks at her closely, she seems to preen under the attention. Thinking a bit more he decides and asks, "_sssss how about Belladonna? Doessss that sssound appropriate. _"

The snake ponders the name for a bit and replies, "_sssss it issss wonderful massster. My name issss now Belladonna._"

The other students plus Zachary, seem to be on their edge of their seats. They could not understand the conversation, but they wanted to know all the same.

Adrian raises an eyebrow and asks, "Why Belladonna Harry?" The others look puzzled and Adrian briefly says that it is the name that Harry gave his snake.

They make a face of understanding and turn to Harry to hear his answer.

"Well, when researching potion ingredients for professor Snape, I found the flower known as nightshade and it was also called Belladonna. Both names make it sound pretty and deadly just like her."

"So you named her after a flower." Said Ron as if he was not paying attention.

Harry rolls his eyes and responds, "Yes Ron I named her after a flower."

Ron just smiles and says, "Ok, just making sure, also what kind of snake is he again."

Everyone falters at Ron's lack of attention. They can't believe that he didn't even hear the snakes gender. They laugh at his obliviousness and he just sits their confused.

The newly named Belladonna hisses to express her discomfort at the loud noise.

The ball python raises her body to look around, she tilts her head in confusion at their laughter and just lays back down. Deciding that there was nothing for her do, she slithers out of the box and curls up on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiles and pets her scales as she wraps around his shoulder. She hisses a little to express her comfort for her perch and she closes her eyes and sleeps.

As Harry and his friends stand there Adrian invites them to eat dinner here in the common room.

They all nod and Harry leads his friends to the common room between all three bedrooms and the office.

He plops down on a couch while everybody else takes a seat and waits for Adrian.

Moments later the young professor joins them, followed by some house elves carrying a few platters of food and plates.

Hermione moves to protest, but Ron who is sitting next to her, covers her mouth and shakes his head. She frowns but remains silent.

As dinner is served and everybody eats from their various positions, Harry realizes something and asks Adrian, "Where did you learn to speak parseltongue?"

Everybody stops eating so that they can hear the answer, they too are curious how their professor and guardian, knows how to speak a supposed lost language.

Adrian thinks for a bit and starts off slowly, "Well. Since I was learning to talk in my animal form, I went to other animals that had the ability to speak human language and asked them how they do it. My travels led me to some snakes that taught me parseltongue to thank me for helping them."

They all look at each other and confusion. Adrian just continues on, "Its not that big a deal, don't think about it to hard. Besides you have me next in the morning so you better be prepared."

They all laugh at Adrian attempting to funny and return to eating and chatting the night away.

* * *

A/N: First off to Zan4000 I hope that you don't mind all that much that I gave Zach some issues and have interpreted my own take on his past.

Next chapter things will pick up the pace.

Again I am rushing their bonding moments and characterizations, darn. I just hate to draw it out. I simply do not have the patience to write all of the bonding moments. I can also just chalk it up to Adrian being a person who likes things to move along quickly.

(1)I find that if a parent goes somewhere far away without their child, they should at least bring back something to reassure them that they are still loved. Not anything big, but something meaningful.

(2)All of the bedrooms in Adrian's living quarters are like this, but with their own different touches and details.


	15. The Goblet of Fire

A/N: All I'm going to say is that if you don't want to read this story, then please do not force yourself. I am writing this for recreational purposes. I am trying to keep out any extra stress and relieve my current stress. Also my cussing as you put it, means that if you don't tolerate it then please leave, if your legal guardian does not want you to view such material then please listen to them, they just have your best interest in mind.

On the subject of the chapter.

Finally I got all of my dry plot ideas out of the way so this is where the story will pick up the pace and head towards the end, I will try and see if I can come up with any extra ideas to change the tournament. However I will keep the dragon, I just love that part of the tournament. I might keep the other two and if I do, I will most likely add extra challenges to make it less like the book.

Also for the season of Fall, it begins in September, but the leaves do not turn brown, gold, and red till October.

Also I will be writing out the main characters schools of magic, I know some are predictable, but that's only because they suit them.

I was really contemplating on whether or not to bring in Ravenwood, but I guess it really would take away focus from the other characters.

Pardon my failed attempt at a Russian/Bulgarian, and a French accent.

On to the story.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Goblet of Fire.

After the events of Harry's new pet and her naming. The students left to return to their respective dorms. Seeing as they stayed past the curfew, Adrian had escorted all of them to their common rooms except for his son.

He asked Harry if he would like to stay and sleep in his personal rooms for the night. The boy looked down at his new friend and nodded. Letting his two new sons get to bed he returned to his office to finish up some business.

Harry, Zachary, and Belladonna, were left to bond for the rest of the evening. Zachary had introduced Derby to his new younger brother who the heckhound tried to cover with slobber, but was deterred by the sleepy snake that briefly woke up angry at the pup. Harry introduced Hedwig to his new older brother; she flew over to the pyromancer shoulder and proceeded to preen his hair like she does for her master.

After some much needed bonding and a couple of hours, the boys went to their respective rooms to sleep. Zachary put Derby to bed and turned in for the night.

Harry and his companions returned to his room. Hedwig flew onto her usual perch and settled down for the night. Harry moved further into his room and saw a tank all set up with vegetation and water for his new friend. Figuring that Adrian had set it up in his oh so mysterious way, he moved close to the tank and hissed for Bella to wake up.

Lifting her head slowly, she saw the cozy looking habitat and slithered on towards it. Settling on a warn log in the middle of the large tank she coiled up and fell asleep.

Seeing that his companions were settled, Harry moved into his room's closet and changed into some sleep wear. Laying down on his bed he fell asleep, dreaming of a better future.

* * *

The next day Zachary was introduced to the students and the castle fell into a comfortable routine and got used to school life.

Before anyone realized it, a month had passed and October had rolled in. The leaves had turned to beautiful shades of brown, gold, and red. The Slytherins detested it, because now the outside world reflected the Gryffindor colors that they loathe, minus our three Slytherin boys of course.

Over the past month, Adrian had taught his students many things, and in a short time, he had them learn their respective schools and had them dueling each other. Of course the students could not practice outside of class, but the resident Weasley's and their friends have been able to find some practice in the Spiral classroom.

Borrowing the book of secrets for a day, Adrian had all of his students take the test to find their school of spiral magic.

Adrian's two sons had already known their schools from their time at Ravenwood and were not all to excited by this. However, Harry's friends were excited to know their respective schools.

Hermione was placed in the school of Myth, Adrian surmised that although she had the smarts to be in storm, she lacked the discipline to be a Diviner, plus she hated Divination. Her love of history and old stories, are what probably made the book place her in Myth.

Ron had been placed with the school of Fire; you would think this was expected when considering his famous temper. When his classmates pointed this out, he became downcast at being placed for his biggest flaw. However Adrian quickly channeled his teacher Madame Falmea and told the class, "The School of Fire is not for the rash and impatient. Those who are placed I their school are placed for their excellent control that most others lack." This quickly shut the other students up and made Ron proud. He was congratulated by his friends and classmates.

Draco was told by the book that he would do well in the school of Ice. Some of his housemates, who were sour at him for befriending the Gryffindors, snickered at him and said that he was most likely placed there for his ice like attitude. Adrian had overheard this and quickly gave them detention with professor McGonagall, then stated, "Mr. Malfoy, I believe the school of Ice has gained an excellent addition to its ranks. Only the most poised and dignified are placed in its frosted grace." Draco had stood up taller and sneered at his new enemies; Adrian had conveniently turned around when he did this. When told by one of the students who had snickered at Draco why he did not punish him for bad behavior he just replied, "What bad behavior, I saw nothing?" The punished students turned an angry shade of red, but were silenced by their professor's stern glare.

Theo and Harry's dorm mate Neville Longbottom were placed into the school of Life. When Neville had asked Adrian nervously why he was actually placed into a school, the poor guy thought he wasn't good enough after being teased by some of his classmates, Adrian smiled warmly and said, "Mr. Longbottom and you as well Mr. Nott. Only those with great power and great respect, are tasked with learning the powers of nature and the energies of the universe." Neville was congratulated by his housemates, and blushed at his professor's praise. Theo sat up straighter, proud of his school and preened under his professor's praise of his abilities.

Blaise was also placed in the school of fire. No one said anything, but when Harry asked the Italian boy on his thoughts, Blaise had pulled Harry's hand into his and kissed it saying, "Probably because of my fiery passion for you mio bello." Harry had blushed at the boys blatant flirting and was glad that they were at the back of the class. Adrian saw this, but rolled his eyes at how similar Blaise and his own lover Lance were. 'Stupid arrogant perverted boys, the bane of mine and obviously my sons existences.' Thought Adrian as he turned away from the class so they would not see his annoyed expression. Zachary also saw this and made to go and say something to protect his little brother, Adrian stopped him and mouthed, "Not now" Zachary became sulky for the rest of that class period.

In the higher year classes, The Weasley twins were both placed in the school of Life. Adrian had turned away from the class to hide his amusement on how the twins were probably placed for their mischievous and playful nature like most Life type creatures. Adrian still remembers all of those pranks that the fairies and imps played on him.

The next morning before Adrian returned the book, Ginny and her friend Luna Lovegood had shown up at his door asking to be sorted. Adrian just smiled as he let them in to take the test.

Ginny was sorted into fire, 'most likely for her fiery spirit' though Adrian as he saw her fight many flirting boys in the halls earlier. Her friend Luna was sorted into the school of Storm. When Adrian looked at the airy blond, he could immediately see her innate talent for Divination, he also saw that she was far more in tune with the cosmos and therefore far more suitable and superior for astral magic then he. 'I may understand more than others, but she is far more superior then I when it comes to seeing beyond seeing.' Thought Adrian humbly as he watched the two go on with their day.

All of his students, plus the two girls, were given training wands to help them focus the powers of their school and use it for dueling. He made sure that no one, not even his sons, could take them out of the classroom and would only use them for dueling.

Adrian also had them learn how to duel with Spiral magic; he kept in mind the upcoming tournament and would give his students all the advantages they could get.

After one month, the order of best duelers was set. Harry was at the top of the list for all of the years and was quickly placed there by his own strength, he had returned the treasure cards to his father after telling him it would not be fair to his friends.

Draco and Ron were tied for second amongst all of the years; they easily beat all but Harry with tactics, but always managed to end their matches with a draw. They always rotated between second and third.

After them were Blaise and then Theo, the two were fierce in their duels, but Theo lost out to Blaise's slightly better tactics. The older students wept at the reality of having lost the overall top five spots for best duelers.

Following them in overall years for numbers six and seven were the twins who dueled with cunning and swift feet, they left their opponents in confusion at their tactics.

Hermione was not in the top ten for overall years, but she was number six in her year after her friends. She won with straightforward knowledge, but it sometimes left her at the edge of defeat, she learned to adjust later on with some help from Harry and Zachary.

* * *

Having the past month fly by with dueling and learning, the other schools began to arrive at Hogwarts in early October. The students all gathered outside to see the how the schools would arrive.

Adrian and Zachary were watching from Adrian's office, it overlooked the lake and the biggest part of the castle lawn.

Everyone looked up at the movement in the sky as a students shouted to look up at something. A giant carriage pulled by a team of Pegasus flew out of the clouds and landed near Hagrid's hut; the poor half-giant nearly had his head taken off by the carriage flying too low too soon. What Adrian guessed was that the Beauxbatons were showing off their prestige as a more aesthetically pleasing school. He was reminded of Pigswick and their attitude as a more private and 'prettier' school. Adrian liked few Pigswick folk, only a few like that one that warned him of the cheating students, and was disgusted at their apparent lazy teaching style. He hoped that these French students weren't snobbier than those of Pigswick, they weren't that rude when ever he was there, they were just a tad bit full of themselves at least they apologize for their behavior. He hoped that these French students would not be stereotypical pricks; he loves French culture, just not the people.

At the lake, Zachary noticed a slight bubbling from their vantage point. A huge ship had risen from the depths as he nudged Adrian to look. He was mesmerized by the foreboding and slightly dark air around the ship. He had traveled with Adrian and Lance to Grizzleheim before, the ship vaguely reminded him of those days. He paused in thought and thought, 'Since when am I remembering things so clearly.' He looks at Adrian, 'Perhaps dad is making remember our adventures just by being a constant physical reminder. That's it, man I am glad that I is so smart.' He thought happily.

As the day past with an air of excitement, the welcoming feast came all to slowly for the excited students. Adrian had something planned for the evening. If the other schools were going to show off, and he knew they would, why not them as well?

Smirking deviously he and Zachary prepared his plan for the feast and went to the Headmaster for his approval.

* * *

Finally, much to the relief of the student body, the night fell upon the school and the entirety of Hogwarts has gathered in the Great Hall. All of the staff was in attendance, Adrian sat with Zachary at his side at the head table, as his aide and son, and he would sit with him. Archimedes was also there on Adrian's shoulder, there to enjoy the feast and for another purpose.

As they all settled down for the feast, Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked to his podium up front, next to him was a big statue of some kind. They all knew it what it was, but they still needed to make the night as dramatic as possible right?

As the wise Headmaster started to talk, Filch slipped in through the doors and ran up to the Headmaster to whisper in his ear.

Nodding, the Headmaster told him something and the old caretaker raced off and out of the doors. The Headmaster stood unfazed as usual and began again.

"Good evening students, as you all know the our guest have arrived today. First I would like to introduce our friends from the North, the students of Durmstrang!"

As the Headmaster ended his introduction, as if on cue, the door swung open and a procession of very serious looking… men? They were obviously students, but their demeanors and height made them look far older than their Hogwarts counter parts.

The Durmstrang students marched and performed a display of fire magic that impressed the students of Hogwarts. Adrian was mildly impressed, while Zachary was uncharacteristically unimpressed and pouty. As a pyromancer of the school of fire, he saw such things as mere child's play, also in the spiral even children could do such low level tricks. He could make far more awesome tricks with fire. Even Derby, who was under the table by Zach's feet, was looking away bored by the display. Harry saw this and chuckled silently, his older brother caught his amused expression and winked at his little brother.

As the Durmstrang Headmaster and his prize student Viktor Krum walked up to the front they were followed by some of their female students. Adrian started as he sensed the same magic on Moody as he did on the new Headmaster, he briefly felt the same thing from Snape, but dismissed it as he trusted the man… slightly.

He kept his outward reaction nonexistent as he glanced at his son. Zachary was staring at the Bulgarian seeker with scrutiny, Adrian widened his eyes in remembrance. The Durmstrang students reminded them of some of the students at Ravenwood that used to bully Zachary. Adrian sighed and hoped that he could convince his son to go past outward appearances.

As the two Headmasters greeted each other, Harry sat transfixed by the greetings and whispers of Krum. He vaguely paid attention to the seeker and instead focused on his family at the head table. He saw his usually cheerful brother almost glare at the Bulgarian seeker and other students and was a little unnerved by his sudden change in attitude.

Finally Dumbledore spoke to the Hall once more, "Now please all you give welcome to the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons." Again as if rehearsed the school of only females came prancing in. They sighed daintily as they conjured up swarms of butterflies. Adrian was faintly impressed, while Zachary seemed to perk up at the sight of the butterflies. He sighed wistfully, he also loved to study Life magic and the butterflies reminded him of it. There were also some boys, but they slightly danced behind the girls and provided background magic.

After the procession of French students, a woman taller than Hagrid, Adrian did a double take at this, strode purposely towards the front. Before her was a stunningly beautiful girl and another that looked far to under the age limit to participate.

The three moved up to the front and greeted Dumbledore with a heavy French accent. The older girl slid up to Krum and silently talked like old friends.

As the introductions were finished, it was time for Adrian to put his plan into action.

Having talked his uncle out of having the students sing their of so… 'delightful' ala mater. He purposed that they show off their spiral magic.

Leaning deeper into his seat, Adrian snapped his fingers softly and Hall exploded in screams.

Through the doors a procession of spell summons came into the hall. A pack of fire cats came and roared. A storm cobra slithered in behind the cats. Following it was a group of killer Ice snowmen. After them came two myth trolls, followed by a group of skeletons and imps. And three scarab beetles of balance scurried in behind the others.

As the younger students screamed, the other two schools made to do something, but a raised arm from Headmaster Dumbledore stopped them.

As he lowered his hand, 28 Hogwarts students rose up in tandem and quickly moved in front of each group of monsters. Harry and his friends were among them. In groups of four the students raised their wands of the seven schools, not counting astral. Then the students began to battle the creatures in a display of dazzling spells.

In tandem, they bent and weaved, putting on a dance of battle with their opponents. The hall was in awe at their display of magic. Spells flew as the creatures pawed, scratched, and charged at the students. They expertly dodged and fought the menagerie of magical creatures.

Harry dodged and weaved between the three scarabs and used his own wand to fire back volleys of power spells, each shining brilliantly like stars. Ron and Blaise combined their fire spells to bring double the pain per hit and explode like many fireworks. Draco shot off spears of ice to halt the snowmen, if he missed they shattered into a beautiful display of frost. Hermione conjured flashes of purple blasts to knock around the trolls, every time her blast hit its target, it exploded into a mini explosion of color. Theo, followed by Neville, launched stings of green energy to knock the imps out of the air, each hit looked like a mini green firework as the imps kept on getting hit. The four students of storm conjured dark clouds and rained down brilliant displays of lightning on top of the cobra. The skeletons were being bowled over by the death students that used their spells like bowling balls. Our heroes were also aided by their own respective teams as well.

Then as one they all cast brilliant colored spells and the creatures disappeared in a flash of color.

As one the 28 students bowed to end their performance. The hall erupted with applause from all three schools, the visitors looking thoroughly impressed. Underneath the table, Adrian and Zach high fived and did a little victory gesture with their hands.

Dumbledore clapped loudly and proclaimed, "Thank you students. For putting on a dazzling show for our guests. Now, please enjoy the meal prepared for this special occasion." He claps and the food appears in its normal fashion.

The three heads of school moved behind the table and sat down on either side of the headmaster. Madam Maxime sat next to Hagrid, who was shooting her shy glances which she returned with a few of her own. Headmaster Karkaroff sat next to Adrian who had moved down a seat for the night to make room for the northern man.

The students of he visiting schools moved and scattered around the hall. Some of the more prudent students from both schools went to the Slytherin table, the others scattered between the other three.

The Bulgarian seeker and the blonde girl and her younger companion went to the Gryffindor table. The lions seemed more welcoming then other tables. The Slytherins seemed very silent, the Hufflepuffs giggled too much, and the Ravenclaws were giving off a haughty air of arrogance. Except for our favorite blond Ravenclaw oddity, who attracted some of the more interesting of the Beauxbatons boys.

As the students began to eat and chat with their guest, Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang, turned to Headmaster Dumbledore and jovially exclaimed in a thick accent, perhaps Russian. "Albus! That was un amazing divplay ov rav mageec, vhere ever did you find such spells?"

Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, commented in a heavy French accent, "Izz agreezz Headzmazterzz Dumbledore, where ever did you fin itzz?"

The old Headmaster chuckled and replied, "Why, I have always known of this magic, but have never been able to teach it myself. Allow me to introduce my newest professor of spiral magic, Adrian Ambrose."

He gestures to Adrian who was in a conversation with Zachary. Hearing the introduction of himself he turns to face the three heads of school. Looking at them he notices that the two foreign dignitaries were staring at him with a hungry gleam.

He silently prayed to Bartleby for strength before diving into what was going to be a very long and painful conversation.

* * *

Back with the students, after the performers had sat down for the feast. Harry Potter-Ambrose stared at the front of the Hall, ignoring his food.

He watched as father was badgered by the two foreign dignitaries and snickered at his father's predicament. He also saw Zachary ignoring Adrian's silent pleads to help him.

As he laughed a little bit louder someone asked him, "Vhat is so vunny?"

Harry turned to face the voice and was surprised to see Krum in front of him, sitting down and eating. He also saw that the French girls that were with the Beauxbatons Headmistress, were also next to Krum.

He turned to look at his friends, but they were also looking at the three with startled looks. Apparently they didn't notice them sit down. The entire table was subtlety looking at the most well known group of their house talking with the celebrity Quidditch player and beautiful blondes.

Harry blushed a little at the sudden question and stammered out, "Uh… w…well, um, our professor seems to be in trouble up there." He points to Adrian.

The three foreign students look up at the head table and smirk in amusement. The older blonde girl smiles and looks at Harry. "Zit izz funny, no? Bonsoir, my name izz Fleur Delacour." She says in a thick accent.

"And thizz izz mon sister, Gabrielle." She gestures gracefully with her hand to the younger blonde beside her. Gabrielle gives a shy wave, which the golden trio returns with warm smiles.

The Bulgarian seeker begins to introduce himself as well, Ron was going to interrupt with a "We know who you are, your Viktor Krum!", but Hermione nudged him sharply and unnoticeably. "I am Viktor Krum." He states simply.

Harry thinks that he is a modest person who doesn't roll around in his fame, just like him.

The trio introduces themselves, but when Harry says, "My name is Harry Potter-Ambrose." The foreign students eyes widen, even the stoic Krum was surprised.

Fleur says in a shocked tone, "Y…you arezz Harryzz Potter, you are so petite and cute." Harry blushes and pouts at the cute comment. Unfortunately for him it only makes him cuter and the French girls coo at his face.

Viktor chuckles deeply and says, "Vou are small yes? But Vrom your divplay ov skill I can see you are un powerful person." Harry blushes at the praise and begins eating as they turn back to their dinners.

After a moment of eating, Gabrielle says in a small and clearly less accented voice than her sister, "Wait. You said your last name was Potter-Ambrose. Where did the last name come from?"

Harry chews and swallows, he wipes his mouth and replies, "Oh yeah, people don't know yet. The professor up there, the one being badgered, is my adopted father." He points to Adrian who is still being slightly questioned by the two heads of school.

The three foreign students widen their eyes and Fleur says, "B…but he izz so young, what age izz he."

Harry replies casually, "Oh he's 18 and my adopted brother up there is 17, he is also adopted."

Viktor and Fleur choke on their drinks, while Gabrielle finds none of it strange. She is still so young about such things.

"S…so voung, how is it that he can teach and be your father?" Asked Krum puzzled.

Harry responds calmly, "Apparently where he is from, age really doesn't matter. Also why he adopted me is kind of personal." He says the last part shyly.

Fleur blushes a little and replies, "Of course mon petite, I understand." She looks sharply at Krum and he nods as well.

Harry says nothing as he goes back to eating, not knowing that Fleur had just called him small.

* * *

The feast passes with light conversation and the golden trio making friends with the foreign students.

Ron surprisingly did not ask Viktor for an autograph. When questioned this by Harry and Hermione, he simply replied, "I already know Harry. He's probably a better Seeker than Krum anyways. Plus who's more famous, the Boy-Who-Lived or the Bulgarian Seeker." Harry blushed at the praise while Hermione gushed at his statement of total friendship. He was maturing so quickly.

Luckily for Ron, the other students were loud enough so that the Bulgarian seeker didn't hear him. Although, Fleur had heard him and was snickering at the comment and Viktor's confused expression when he asked what was so funny.

As the feast ended with happy faces and full stomachs, the students and staff returned to their places of dwelling. The Beauxbaton students went back to their house sized carriage and the Durmstrang students went back to their giant ship.

Harry and friends returned to their dorms with tired faces and said goodnight to their Slytherin friends on the way out.

As the hall emptied, the staff had moved the Goblet of Fire to another chamber so that it would be accessed without hindering meal times.

Dumbledore placed an age line around its base and left with the other teachers. Adrian had Zach and Derby go on ahead while he and Archimedes placed their own security measures.

Leaving the chamber alone, Adrian knew that his plan would bear fruit soon.

* * *

While all were sound asleep and after midnight had passed, a dark figure moved into the hall and headed straight for the Goblet of Fire.

The shadow was thin and mildly tall. It moved with unhurried, but careful steps. It made a sound every so often, like something wet was moving.

The chamber was eerily silent and all that could be heard was the steps of the shadow and flames of the Goblet.

As it passed the age line with ease. The shadowy figure lifted a wand and whispered an incantation and slipped a piece of paper into the Goblet and moved away as the flames rose up to signal the acceptance of the object.

In the pale moonlight of the slivered moon, the shadow grinned a sinister grin. Happy at its success, its malevolence was shown and revealed to all. Its intent clear, chaos in its evilest form. Tragedy.

The figure left as quickly as it came, not noticing or hearing the click as it was putting the paper into the cup. Nor did it notice a small figure up above in the rafters. With gleaming eyes and a shiny bauble around its neck the figure settles down and waits for the night to pass and the sun to rise. The figure above whispers quietly.

"Soon. Soon all will be clear, and evil shall face its judgement."

* * *

A/N: Can anybody guess who the two figures are?

This chapter heavily unedited and I will be checking it over. I just need to post it to write the next chapter.


	16. Adrian's Intervention

A/N: Ahhh… finally my life is winding down for now. Perhaps I'll write a one-shot about Adrian and see if I can get some new reviews from there.

Also if anybody is reading this still… I went back and edited the ending of last chapter, it was lacking and had some missing content that I thought I wrote.

I finally got my Wizard101 back and I'm pissed that they give you seven schools of magic, but you can only make six wizards/witches. What the Hell. I'm sad that I can't make Lance my real playable character since I made a wizard for all the schools except Myth. What's up with that, they give you like ten seats on the character selection screen and you can only use six of them. MEME RAGE FACE.

Any who, in this chapter I decided that I will have the three original tasks, but instead, I will have the dragons and the lake, then two new ones, and then the original final task.

Sorry for the late update, as a college student let me tell you something. Before registering for a class, ask around about the teachers. It turns out mine are rated on an official website by my college and that my Speech professor has the lowest rating of all. The counselors of my college actually recommend avoiding her class, sooo I'm screwed.

Also I am in need of a beta-reader since I don't get that many reviews, my current reviewers are helpful, but I need someone to really look at my chapters.

I also realized that I was spelling Bartleby's name wrong, how silly of me. Also to some people out there that play the game. Bartleby's sister, Grandmother Raven, her name is Lady Nightstar. Some people do not pay attention and started a forum on the official website asking about this.

You will also see how I totally mess up at the end and how sloppy I get.

Ok that's all for now, on to the story then.

* * *

Chapter 16: Adrian's Intervention

The days after the arrival of the other schools, Adrian was a little different in his daily routine.

Although he didn't really show it, he appeared to be more hurried in teaching his students some higher-level spells. He began to accelerate his courses, not so much that everyone felt it, but he did seem to jump from one subject to the next more quickly.

No one but Harry and Zachary noticed this, but Adrian was always a subtle type of person anyway. The brothers were worried about their usually lax father becoming more stressed.

Adrian was mysteriously more alert than usual and sort of on edge. However, he still acted normal and went on as usual. But Harry and Zach would not let their father keep them out of the loop and decided to find out for themselves.

* * *

One Wednesday afternoon during the lunch break, the two boys cornered Adrian in his office. He thought that it was just them needing a break, but he quickly was proven otherwise by their harsh stares.

When questioned by his sons about his behavior, Adrian sighed heavily and replied truthfully with a sad face, "There are some problems ahead that have me worried about everyone's safety especially you two." The boys looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

Harry then asked him, "But what kind of trouble, I'm sure you can handle anything." Having full confidence in Adrian, Zachary nods in agreement.

Adrian smiles gently and chuckles at the praise, he ruffles their hair and says, "I'm glad you think highly of me boys, but I'm not all powerful and even I have my faults. My main concern are the things that I can not protect, I dare not think of the outcome should I fail to avert the most severe of trouble." He shudders slightly at the thought of something gruesome.

The two younger wizards frown and Zachary asks, "But what is it exactly that is troubling you? I'm sure it can't be that bad." he says with concern.

Adrian sighs and looks sadly at his two boys, "Uhh, *sigh*. Look, its complicated. I don't even fully understand what's going to happen, but know that if any trouble does come, we will face it as a family, alright." They nod slowly expecting him to say something bad. "There is trouble afoot, but you need not concern yourselves and let it plague your thoughts. What will come, will come. I do not know exactly what will come, but we will face it when it comes." And there's the bad part.

At first Harry is angered that Adrian was treating him like a child and keeping things from him,

Harry closes his eyes shut and asks, "So what? Can't you just tell us what's going on, why can't..." He asks with a hint of anger but is interrupted by Zachary.

Zachary, puts his hand on Harry shoulder and the younger wizard turns to face him.

"No Harry, you misunderstand. Dad is saying that he wants to protect us from harm, and that he doesn't want us in harms way. He's not saying that he doesn't trust us, he's saying that he wants us to be happy and to rely on him as our guardian." Zachary says with deep understanding. He knew his adoptive father and he knows that he only has their happiness in mind.

Adrian steps forward and places both hands on his youngest son's shoulders, one hand covering Zach's as well. "I don't want you to get hurt, but if you find anything wrong, anything at all, even if it is just your own problems, I will be hear to listen to you." Says Adrian warmly.

Harry deflates at his family's caring attitude and sighs and looks up apologetically. Adrian just smiles warmly and pulls both of his two sons into a family hug. Zachary laughs and Harry giggles (He'll still say that he laughed manly later.) and they just hug back and share the moment.

"I will never keep secrets from the both of you, you are young yes, but you are mature enough to know what is going on alright. I hated it when it happened to me and I will not do it to you" He says softly and feels both of his children nod.

They stay like that for a little while and Adrian sends Harry off to finish his classes for the day.

That night, the family trio spent the evening in their personal living quarters, having fun and learning some special spells from Adrian.

That night before bed, Harry thinks to himself and can't help but laugh at the fact his family seems so much older than they are. He finds it slightly funny that he relates to them so much, but act older than they should.

* * *

Later on, during a Saturday morning, Harry and his five friends along with Ginny and Luna, were sitting in the Chamber with the Goblet and watching as students from all schools, put their names into the cup, this was going on for about two weeks now and it was still interesting to watch.

Harry told his friends of Adrian's concerns and Hermione suggested that since Adrian was helping with the tournament, he was worried about the protection of the champions.

They all thought it was a plausible excuse, but Harry silently knew that his father was confident about his security measures. He decided to let them believe that, and maybe he could believe it too.

The serious part of their discussion soon went out the window as Ron started talking about how winning the tournament would be awesome. Draco had put in a light insulting remark, which all of them laughed at, even Ron.

"It would be wicked if one of us won it." Ron said casually.

"Please, as if any of us want to be mauled by something for a stupid cup." Said Draco in his usual snobby tone.

Everybody chuckled at the remark and Ron replied, "Ha-ha Malfoy, I know that, but can you imagine being good at something, doing something that few have done." He said distractedly as if he was remembering something.

All of them fell silent at Ron's unusual subdued statement. Harry however, knew immediately what Ron was getting at.

He remembered how Ron always talked about how great his brothers were and how each of them had something going on for them, even Ginny had her thing of being the only girl of the siblings. Ron was always plagued by thoughts of not being good enough. Harry recalled their trip to the Mirror of Erised.

Ron's desire was to be recognized and proud of something of his own achievement. He was feeling overshadowed by his siblings achievements. Harry frowned and quickly said, "Ron, c'mon if any of us would win it, it would be you. You're the best at chess and a way better tactician, even better than Draco." Draco glared at Harry, who rolled is eyes and smiled back cheekily.

Ron quickly brightened at the praise and everyone sighed in relief as his normal attitude returned.

Harry mentally patted his back for avoiding another angst session with Ron.

As they began to chat about other things, Luna put in her comment that had all of them freezing in their seats. "What if the professor is worried about Harry being in danger like last year, the Nargles were whispering about some mischief again." She says in her airy voice.

They all think about it for a moment, but Harry replies, "Its possible, dad did say that he was concerned with our safety, especially me and Zach, but this time I can relax because he can take on whatever comes, this time we have an adult to rely on." He says confidently.

They all smile; happy that Harry can finally trust adults again, they lost their faith in authority figures after three years of disappointing them and not helping them in their time of need.

Hermione asks, "What makes you say that Harry?"

Harry smiles in a way that is reminiscent of Adrian, "What will come, will come. We know not what is coming, but dad will face it when it gets here." He says fondly, quoting Adrian.

They all widen their eyes at Harry's display of wisdom. He usually remains straight forward about these situations and stubborn, not to mention quiet. Adrian must really be influencing him. Ron lightly punches Harry's shoulder and says jokingly, "Look at you mate, all mature now. We need to break some rules or else you'll turn into a Hermione."

They all laugh at Ron's joke and at how Hermione pulled a book out of nowhere and proceeded to beat him with it.

"Ow, ow. 'mione, stop! I was just kidding. Kidding! OW!" Pleaded Ron.

She stops and huffs. "Honestly Ronald. Grow up!"

Ron cowers and begs for forgiveness, which Hermione gives with her usual suffering sigh.

They all laugh the day away, chasing away any Nargles and bad attitudes with jokes and games.

High above in the rafters, the shadow from before looks upon them with sad eyes. It thinks to itself "Such young children, why is fate so cruel? Why must their happiness end?"

Unaware of the shadows thoughts, the group remains blissfully unaware of the shadow of unrest on the horizon.

* * *

On a mid October Tuesday, Adrian's classes resumed without hindrance. After the arrival of the schools, Adrian decided to make his classroom even more decorated, due to the fact that the other Headmaster's thought it would be wonderful for their students to join in on his class. Adrian would like to show them how 'wonderful' he thought the idea was, yes show them with a Jade Oni spell to the face.

Having to deal with the students wasn't what irked Adrian at all. What pissed him off was being put on the spot and having to answer their constant questions about the course since they were far into the curriculum.

It wasn't so bad, the questions were all intelligent and completely understandable considering the circumstances, but having to make space for their guests was… troublesome. Not to mention all of his female students, minus Hermione, thought it would be totally ok for them to try and fight for a seat next to the Bulgarian Seeker when he joined in.

When questioned why he didn't come for his classes for students in his year he simply replied that he wanted to study with people he already knew and proceeded to sit between Harry and Hermione.

Harry's group of friends occupied one table for themselves. Blaise always sat right next to Harry. When Krum sat in right next to the smaller boy, Blaise quickly pulled Harry closer to him. Harry was confused at first and saw Blaise glaring at Krum.

Krum just stared back and somehow they must have communicated, because Blaise calmed down and slung an arm over Harry's shoulder.

The gossip girls were in a frenzy at the scene, the two most famous Seekers in the world at one table, one tall and imposing and the other being pulled into another's embrace. They tried to swarm Krum and Harry, but Blaise and Hermione just put up shield charms to block them.

Yep. Adrian was annoyed. Anyone paying attention could see this, especially Zachary who was right next to him at the front of the room.

Before Adrian's patience could snap, Zachary raised his staff into the air and brought the bottom down hard. It let out a loud bang and a few sparks, everyone fell silent and turned to the front.

The first thing they saw was Zachary standing there calmly, but when he motioned to Adrian, the students saw something that almost made them wet their pants. Some did.

Turning back to the board and continuing to write out the lesson, the students quickly made their way back to their seats and sat quietly in fear. Even Krum and some of his fellow Durmstrang classmates were deathly silent and reeked of fear.

A bravely stupid Hufflepuff tried to make a move to whisper to his classmate, but was met with a flying piece of chalk that exploded into dust on impact.

Turning to their teacher, they could see that he was still facing the board and his hand was still outstretched in the final motion of throwing the chalk behind him. They all gulped loudly as one and the Hufflepuff boy wet his pants in terror.

Adrian just picked up another piece of chalk and continued to write down stuff onto the board. As he finished he began to lecture the class on the days lesson and snapped his fingers, drying all of the soiled garments in the room without missing a beat.

From that day on, everyone learned that Adrian was a patient man, but even he has his limit, and they must never break it.

* * *

Finally the end of October had arrived and everyone was celebrating Halloween with massive amounts of sweets, much to the disgust of several Beauxbatons girls.

After the classroom fiasco, Adrian returned to being the fun teacher, and everybody learned to appreciate his nice demeanor. He convinced the Headmaster to allow everyone to have the day off as it was a holiday and the end of the selection process of the tournament.

Having the day off the students were left to occupy themselves for the day by making predictions on who would be chosen. Even professor Trelawney was trying to make her own prediction, which Adrian told his sons to ignore as it was wrong. Honestly how could a goat be one of the champions.

During the course of the day a few reporters had come to cover the story of the century and get an interview with the champions.

As the night fell and the annual feast had past, the Goblet was moved back into the Great Hall for the unveiling of the champions. Adrian and Zachary were in attendance with Archimedes and Derby. Their pets wanted to be part of the excitement and were there just in case something went wrong. Adrian was eyeing Moody who was fidgeting around more than usual and seem to be too happy about the night.

As he and Zachary stood at the front with the rest of the staff, Harry and his friends were near the front of the hall for a better look. Adrian smiled at them and was silently relieved that his children were close enough for him to easily protect.

Clutching something in his left hand, Adrian held his staff in the right and stood tense at the front.

As the young professor was having his nervousness issues, Harry was feeling excited along with his friends, they were expecting an eventful evening and an exciting school year. Oh how ignorant they were, they will find that exciting isn't the word that they would use.

* * *

Finally everyone settled in and the selection began after a few words from Dumbledore. "Welcome all to the selection of champions, I will spare us the trial of having to wait, so let us begin!"

As he finished the lights went out and the only source of light in the hall were the staves of Adrian and Zachary, and the azure flame of the Goblet.

Waiting on their edge of their seats the audience stared as the flame remained unchanged for about five minutes, five long drama filled minutes, then the flames roared to life and out flew a piece of burnt parchment.

As it fluttered down, Dumbledore snatched it out of the air and read aloud, "The champion for Beauxbatons shall be… Fleur Delacour!"

The Beauxbatons clapped loudly as everyone else clapped lack luster. The blonde girl was escorted to a room at the front of the hall.

As the applause died down, the flames reared up again and another paper was spit out. Again the old Headmaster caught the paper and proclaimed, "The Durmstrang champion shall be… Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang students stomped their feet in celebration as the stiff young adult followed the path of Fleur and exited the hall.

Before the cheers could die down, the flames sprang to life again and Cedric Diggory was declared the Hogwarts Champion. All of the Hogwarts student body erupted in cheers and Adrian breathed a sigh of relief that nothing went wrong.

His relief was short lived as the Headmaster tried to end the gathering, the flames lit up again and another name was spit out.

With wide eyes the aged wizard caught the paper and read the name aloud. Adrian could have sworn his heart stopped when his uncle cried out "Harry Potter!"

Harry stood up shakily, pale as a ghost and was ushered into the waiting room.

Adrian fist clenched around the objects in his hand and bit his lip in frustration. Beside him Zachary hung his head to cover his expression, while Derby growled and Archimedes dug his talons into his masters shoulder, Adrian ignored the pain and made his way to follow his son.

Before he got through the door, he saw something that made him seethe in anger. Without missing a beat, he continued through the door without any hint of his inner thoughts and made his way to his youngest son.

* * *

Harry was happy. Cedric was the champion and he was happy for his somewhat classmate. But he soon felt his world cave in as his name was called and he made his way into the next room. Seeing his expression and being surprised at him being there, the three other champions rushed over and pulled him to sit down and calm down. Cedric was adamant and tried to be the sole person to hold him. Krum just moved back in compliance, but Fleur smacked his hand and brought Harry into her embrace and cooed at him to calm down. Her Veela instincts taking over, caring for those younger than her.

Harry was in shock and was snapped out of it as his family entered the room. He look for signs of disappointment or hatred, but all he found was concern in their eyes as they tried to rush to him.

Unfortunately they were knocked aside as the Headmasters came barreling back and began shouting and demanding to know if Harry put his name into the cup.

Fleur hissed at them as they tried to take him from her arms, she wouldn't let them hurt the younger boy.

Fed up by the turn of events Adrian banged his staff on the ground loudly and said, "ENOUGH!"

They all froze and Adrian spoke in an unhurried pace, "He didn't put his name into that damn cup. He did." He motioned at Moody with his staff.

Moody sputtered and yelled, "WHAT! THE HELL I DID YOU…"

Before he could finish Adrian blasted him with a power flash spell and knocked him out against a wall.

Everyone was about to scream murder when he held out his hand with the object, it was a tiny crystal ball and it glowed as it began to project an image.

Using very powerful magic, Adrian had a picture of someone putting Harry's name into the cup. However the person was certainly not Moody and everyone was quick to point this out. Adrian just smirked and said, "I know, and so do you, don't you mister Crouch." Adrian set his sights onto Barty Crouch, who was there with Ludo Bagman to oversee the tournament.

Crouch paled as he stared at the figure on the magical image, his face clearly illuminated by moonlight. The same person from the world cup.

Dumbledore looked closer and widened his eyes and quickly turned to face Crouch, rage etched onto his face. "Mr. Crouch, can you please explain why we are seeing your supposed to be dead son who was a convicted of being a Death Eater, alive in my school." Said the Headmaster coldly.

Crouch struggled to explain, but was interrupted by Adrian drawing the star rune and melting away Moody's image and revealing Crouch's son underneath.

Barty Jr.'s eyes snapped open as he jumped up and charged at Adrian.

He never made it as Derby used his natural ability grow and tackled the bastard to the ground and pinned him.

As their uninvited guest was occupied Adrian began to explain.

"Ehem. I first noticed the supposed Alastor Moody and sensed that he had dark magic on him and several unnatural physical disguise spells on. Severus also notified me, that he smelled Polyjuice potion on the day that Moody arrived and took a swig from his container. He also found that his stores for ingredients specific for Polyjuice were raided." They all turn to Snape as he remains neutral in his expression.

Adrian continues to elaborate. "Being immediately suspicious, during the first night where the cup was shown in front of all three schools, I brought Archimedes down to dinner with me and left him alone in the hall to spy with this jewel."

~~~A quick flashback~~~

Adrian enters the hall with Archimedes on his shoulder and leaves alone as his owl flies up into the rafters with the jewel around his neck.

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Unfortunately as it is old and powerful magic, it took to long for it to show up clear enough and I only found out this morning. I also saw this mans face at the world cup when he attacked my son." He gestured to the downed Crouch and Harry who was sitting up wide eyes as Zachary and Fleur smothered him in soothing hugs.

Crouch tries to defend himself again, but Bagman just shuts him up and tells him to save it for the trial. He thanks Adrian and asks how he can thank him. Adrian replies that he go out there and announce the truth and clear his son's name.

Ludo nodded as he moved back into the hall and delivered the news to the students and the few reporters who were writing the news down furiously, and fled back into the chamber.

Adrian rolled his eyes and seeing that Jr. was trying to escape again he walked over and kicked him the face. Knocking him out completely this time.

He turned back to the group of Headmasters and Bagman and asked, "So. My son doesn't need to participate right?" He looks pointedly at Bagman.

Bagman gapes, but quickly composes himself and replies meekly, "Well… um… not exactly I'm afraid. The contract is enacted when their name is spit out by the cup and must participate." He gulped as Adrian's expression became eerily blank.

Adrian sighed and replied, "Fine. Now if you excuse me, I want to make sure that my sons are safe", he motions for Zach to bring Harry and calls to Derby and Archimedes and they all leave without waiting for a reply.

Leaving behind Madame Maxime and Karkaroff squabbling about the unfairness of the situation and the newly arrived Aurors.

The family of five returned to their personal living quarters where Adrian made them turn in early, something they complied with happily, and turned in for the night, willing to face the music tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Sloppy and sappy, but at least it's done.

Yes choke on my fluffiness and bad plot MWAHAHAHA.

On a side note to those who make forums. Please correctly classify your forum as an RP or General, too many people do not do this, so when I try to sort out the RP forums from the discussion ones I still have all of the RP forums on my web browser. Also if your going to make Forum, at least put in a topic. Do not leave it blank. It just dissapoints me.

Also, I can't believe I'm asking this, but please review. I need to know how I'm doing on a bigger demographic than just two or three people.

Also I will probably edit this chapter soon as I'm not full satisfied, but I think it was better to just release it now and get some feedback.


	17. Common Sense

A/N: In honor of all of those that have marked this story as a favorite I dedicate this chapter to them.

Also this will be short as I leave on a trip in two hours, so I will not be able to write during spring break.

On to the chapter then.

* * *

Chapter 17: Common Sense

The next morning, the Ambrose family woke up much later than usual. After a night of restless sleep none of them could find pleasant dreams.

Getting ready for the day, Harry and Zachary walked into the living room of their personal quarters and found Adrian awake and finely dressed in clean robes. He held a mug of coffee in his hands and sipped silently.

Zachary leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Dad must really be stressed if he' drinking coffee. He never drinks the stuff. Ever."

Harry gazes in concern, guiltily thinking that he is the cause of the stress. His face takes on a guilty look.

Noticing their presence Adrian turns and gives them a sad smile, which quickly turns to a concerned frown after seeing Harry's expression. Rolling his eyes he smiles brightly at his youngest, reassuring him and wiping away all doubts, and motions to a tray of food on a nearby table. Harry surmised that his father didn't want him eating in the Great Hall today. 'Thank Merlin for a smart father.' Thought Harry as he and his older brother sat down to eat.

After finishing their meal quickly, Zach pipes up, "So what now?"

Adrian sighs heavily and responds, "We do what must be done." Harry stills and starts to think the worse, but Adrian continues, "We do all that is possible to help your brother make it out alive and well." He smirks and sends them a confident look.

Harry giggles at Adrian's attitude and Zachary rolls his eyes. "And how do we do that?" asked Zach.

Adrian's smirk widens and responds, "By teaching him of course. Duh. How else do you think he'll survive? A good strategy is necessary for any spell. A spell without thought is just a mess."

Zachary nods his head and gets up and says, "Well we have to do something about the gossip. Mr. Bagman did give a statement about the situation to the students, but we all know that it won't stop them from making up stories."

Harry shudders at the thought of more whispers and accusations, he bangs his head onto the table in frustration.

Adrian rolls his eyes at Harry's antics and says to them, "Ignore it. Confronting them about rumors will only lead to more trouble and more misconceptions. Don't give any statements to the inevitable press and don't attack anybody because of what they say… that means you Zach." He points to the older teen, who pretends to be offended by the accusation.

"Me? Surely not. I don't know what you're talking about." He says while raising his nose to look snobby.

Adrian smirks and returns playfully, "Oh yeah. Then I suppose you don't remember the time that you almost hit that seventh year for insulting Harry last week, huh?"

Harry snickers while Zach sputters for real and shouts, "Hey he had that coming he…" He is interrupted by Adrian who raises his hand to stop him.

"I know, I know. Now Harry, how are you feeling?" He turns to his youngest son and asks kindly.

Harry sighs and hangs his head a little. "Honestly. I don't know what I should be feeling, but I feel a little bit afraid."

Adrian frowns sadly and says, "That's natural, but don't worry. Everything is always fine in the end, if everything is not fine, then it's not the end. So just try and go about your normal routine and take everything in stride."

Harry snorts and replies, "This is my normal routine. Start the year, and then get mixed up in crazy situations. At least this time we got the bad guy already." He says with relief.

Adrian frowns and replies, "Err… actually we don't. Barty escaped last night after murdering his father. Honestly the incompetence of this government is astounding. Common sense dictates that we shouldn't make a tournament that kills people, and we shouldn't take chances with insane criminals." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

Harry pales and looks down. "So I'm still in danger?"

Adrian frowns, "A little bit, now that we know that he's out there, he can't get back in. Also, Zach and I set up some surprises for him if he tries to get to you. Also you might need this." Adrian pulls out a golden amulet and hands it to Harry.

"It's charmed to give you an Aegis Shield when you need it. Most Spiral wizards wear such amulets to gain additional spells, but I changed it so that the spell will use itself when you or others near you, are in danger. It will only activate when very dangerous and offensive spells are thrown at you. So its safe to use other spells on yourself." Adrian explained as Harry turned the amulet over in his hand and put it on.

The amulet was a light and gave him a sense of comfort and safety. "So… can I use this for the tournament?"

Adrian shook his head and replied, "Not in the first task, they don't allow anything but a wand, but I talked with Bagman and he told me that you can use it after. But be careful, it only protects against spells so don't go thinking that you're invincible." He warned.

"Hey what about me?" asked Zach.

Adrian turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "You already know the spell, besides, you already have one on." He gestures to the amulet around Zach's neck.

Zach looks down and exclaims, "When did that get there? When did put this on me?" he says with surprise.

Adrian just smirks and replies, "I'm just that good."

Snorting at Adrian's brash statement Zach leaves to do whatever he does on his days off and exits with a loud goodbye.

Turning to Harry, Adrian helps him get ready and tells him to use whatever shortcut to get to class early.

Harry grins and sets out for the day, leaving Adrian to himself. Adrian stands there with a sad frown, concerned etched on his face. He turns away to do other things, shaking away such thoughts and hopes that their day will be better than his.

He however loses that hope when Fawkes flashes in and drops a letter before flying and landing on Adrian's shoulder. He pets Fawkes as he retrieves the letter and quickly reads it.

He sighs Heavily as he finishes and calls for Archimedes. His companion lands on his unoccupied shoulder and all three leave for a very tiring day.

* * *

Harry exits the Spiral classroom and uses his usual shortcuts to bypass the other floors and heads to the dungeons.

Arriving early, he is surprised to find Snape there early, writing on his desk and seemingly immersed in his task. Harry walks in quietly and sits down in the back of the room.

However, it seems that he wasn't quiet enough and Snape looked up from his work and spotted Harry immediately.

He sneers and opens his mouth to say something, but a loud hissing interrupts him.

Both of them turn to the floor to see Belladonna slithering up to Harry. He reaches down and lets her climb up his arm and wrap around his shoulders.

Snape moves to say something, but Bella just hisses louder. He tries again but gets the same reaction and stops, not wanting to get on a snakes bad side.

Harry hunkers down and pets his companion while he waits. Snape turned back to his paperwork and ignored the two of them till class started.

Harry's friends were the first to arrive and saw Bella wrapped around Harry's shoulders and carefully sit next to him. Ron being unsettled, opted to sit in the other side of Hermione, Blaise sat at Harry's right, while everyone else sat to his left.

Soon the other students filed in and saw the snake, they began to whisper, but were silenced by Snape's glare.

The class passes normally, with the usual whispers and exploding cauldrons. But it all changed when a second year Hufflepuff student entered and delivered a note to Snape and left quickly under the dour man's stare.

He quickly reads the note and announces, "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster requires your presence on the third floor. He also says that you can bring someone with you as a second person is needed. Gather your stuff and leave now." He says coolly and Harry grabs his bag and looks at his friends, Ron makes to go up, but Hermione grabs his arm and shakes her head. She motions to Blaise's as the Italian boy had begun packing as soon as Snape announced that he needed a second person. Harry rolls his eyes at Blaise for inviting himself and leaves after saying a quick goodbye to his other four friends, Draco gives Blaise a pointed glare for taking his chance and getting up before him.

Blaise just smirks and quickly follows Harry out and up to the third floor.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know and not all to exciting, but I leave soon and don't have much time. I'll begin working again soon.

Read and review please.


End file.
